icncstudentsnotesfandomcom_he-20200214-history
פיזיולוגיה א מוסתר
פיזיולוגיה א' מסכם עיקרי: איתן שכטמן אבל כולם מוזמנים לתרום... שאלות ממבחנים מבוא (נלקין:) חובת קריאה של KSJ (Kandel, Schwartz & Jessel 4th edition). בנוסף, חובת קריאה לטובת הצגות המאמרים: ייבחר מאמר אחד מאלו שיוצגו. כל אחד יציג מאמר, כ-20-30 דקות. חובת נוכחות בהצגות ובשיעור המיוחד. פיזיולוגיה היא המדע של התפקוד, בשונה מאנטומיה שהיא המדע של המבנה. כמובן שההפרדה היסטורית ובעייתית – אבל אנחנו חיים איתה (סקירה היסטורית של ההתייחסות למח – במצגת). הארגון האנטומי של מערכת העצבים המרכזית חומר הקריאה – פרק 17 (279-293) ההתנהגות היא תוצאה של אינטראקציה בין תאים. יש שחוקרים את הרמה המולקולארית והגנטית – ואחרים יגידו שמה שחשוב הוא האינטראקציה בין רשתות וארגון-על. אין רמת הסבר אחד שתסביר את כל המח. הפיזיולוגיה חיה בעולם בו ההסברים נמצאים ברמות שונות של רזולוציה. יש שיטות שונות שמקבלות סיגנלים שונים ברזולוציה שונה במרחב ובזמן. מי שמתעניין בתאים וברשתות יתעסק ברזולוציה של תא עצב ושל מילישניות. מי שחוקר EEG או MEG יעסוק ב-300-P, גל חיובי אחרי 300 מילישניות, שקשור באוכלוסיה גדולה של תאים שפועלים סינכרונית. אפשר לראות באיור fMRI, PET (שהיתרון שלו על ה-fMRI הוא שהוא שקט), לזיות, 2-photon microscopy (שמאפשר לראות הרבה תאים בו זמנית לאורך זמן רב יחסית). כל הזמן נוספות שיטות חדשות. הבחירה בשיטה קשורה במה מעניין אותנו. בשיעור, נדבר בעיקר על רמת התא. אחת השאלות המרכזית תהיה שאלת הספציפיות – עד כמה ספציפית הפונקציה של הנוירון. הנוירונים שונים ודומים – ובאזורים שונים של המח יש חשיבות רבה יותר לדמיון ולשונות. ברשתית למשל יש הבדל משמעותי בין תא גנגליון לפוטורצפטור. לעומת זאת, ההבדל בין השכבות בהן מצוי תא פירמידלי בקורטקס פחות חשובה. האזור הכי מיוחד במבנה שלו יחסית לשאר הקורטקס הוא הקורטקס הויזואלי הראשוני. אזורים שונים של קורטקס די דומים זה לזה – אבל ב-1V יש פס בשכבה 4 שמבחין אותו. הקורטקס כנראה לא ספציפי בשיטת החישוב שהוא מבצע, אבל בתוך הקורטקס יש שונות רבה. הניסויים של לאשלי משנות ה-30 תמכו ב-equopotentiality, חוסר ספציפיות של חלקי המח, ואילו אחרים אומרים שהאזורים מאד ספציפיים. הלופ הסנסורי-מוטורי – אנחנו מפרידים בין מודולים סנסוריים ומוטוריים. עם זאת, יש השפעה של האחד על השני. התנועות המוטוריות גם נובעות מהקלטים החושיים, אבל גם משפיעות על הקלט החושי. בגרסא הקיצונית – יש שמצדדים ב-'active sensing': לא קיימת תחושה בלי תנועה. זה נכון בחלק מהמערכות בהכרח – כמו whisking. הספייק יפוענח באופן שונה אם ה-whisk יהיה שונה. זה יותר חלש בשמיעה למשל. ומה קורה באמצע בין הסנסורי למוטורי? הנטייה שלנו היא לחשוב שיש לנו ייצוג פנימי של העולם. זאת, בשונה מהביהביוריסטים שהתמקדו רק בהתנהגות. היום מתמקדים בייצוג הפנימי שמנותק לגמרי ממה שאנחנו רוצים לעשות עם זה. שאלה אחרת – איך נגדיר את נקודת ההתחלה של הפקודה המוטורית? בייצוג? בחישה? באיזה אופן מעורבים רגשות, זיכרון ו-theory of mind? זו השאלה ההפוכה של איפה נגמרת התחושה. המח יש הרבה דמיון והרבה שוני בין מח אנושי למח של יונקים אחרים, ובעיקר קופי rhesus. מח העכבר קטן הרבה יותר. אנטומיה: # מערכת העצבים הפריפרית – מחוץ לחוט השדרה והגולגולת. # מערכת העצבים המרכזית: ## חוט השדרה. ## מח: ### גזע המח '– ההמשך של חוט השדרה במח. ### 'קליפת המח. ### צרבלום. העצבים הקרניאליים - צריך לדעת פחות או יותר איפה כל אחד נמצא. נצטרך לדעת את ההפרדה ל-pons, medulla. ה-'choroid plexus' מייצר CSF. ב'חוט השדרה' יש הפרדה ברורה בין חומר אפור וחומר לבן. האזור הבהיר במצגת הוא אזור תאי העצב ומסביב אלו אקסונים. ב'מדולה' עוברות מערכות הסיבים מהצרבלום, מסלולי סיבים מהקורטקס המוטורי לחוט השדרה, ה-'Raphe Nuclei' בו מיוצר סראטונין. ב-'midbrain' נמצאים ה-'inferior culiculus' (קשור בשמיעה) ו-'superior culiculus' (קשור בתזוזת עיניים ו-'blind sight', התופעה במסגרת אנשים עם בעיות בקורטקס הויזואלי עדיין יכולים לזהות דברים ראייתיים מסוימים). ה'תלמוס' הוא שער הכניסה והיציאה מ/לקורטקס. מסביב לכל זה יש מערכות של נוירומודולציה: # דופאמין שקשור ב-substantia nigra ומה-VTA. # אצטילכולין חשוב לפלסטיות בקורטקס ומגיע בין השאר מ-basal forebrain. # סראטונין מגיע מה-''' Raphe Nuclei''' וקשור במצבי רוח. # נוראדרנלין מגיע מה-locus corelous. ישנם בספר חמישה עקרונות כלליים של ארגון במח, למרות שהפרטים לא ממש נכונים: # מערכות פונקציונאליות כוללות הרבה אזורי מח (אבל אותו מבנה יכול להיות קשור לכמה מערכות פונקציונליות). דוגמא מהספר: רצפטורים סנסוריים שולחים אותות לגזע המח, לקורטקס ולחוט השדרה – וכל אחד עושה משהו אחר עם האות. # יש סיבים מובחנים שמחברים בין חלקים של מערכות פונקציונאליות (אבל אותו המבנה יכול להיות קשור לכמה פונקציות). # כל חלק שולח שלוחות לחלק הבא (משפט לא נכון ברוב המקרים). בספר: מדובר על הסידור הטופוגרפי של נוירונים: תאים סמוכים שמטפלים בדברים קרובים, למשל סידור רטינוטופי בראייה או סידור סומטוטופי באזורים המוטוריים. # יש ארגון היררכי של מערכות היררכיות (אבל יש הרבה מעגלים והרבה הקבלות). # צד אחד של המח מבקר את ההתנהגות בצד השני (לרוב נכון, לא תמיד). חוט השדרה נדבר על המעגל העצבי הפשוט ביותר במח היונק – מעגלי הרפלקס הקצרים בחוט השדרה. המעגלים האלו מתחילים בתחושה – קלט עצבי סנסורי – ומסתיימים בתנועה. בשיעור הזה נדבר על הצד התחושתי. נדבר על הקוד העצבי הקשור בחוש הסומטוסנסורי – נושא שנמצא בחזית המחקר. היבטים סנסוריים פסיכופיזיקה עוסקת באופן שבו גירוי (במונחים פיזיקאליים) מיוצג עצבית: ההתמרה החושית, הקידוד והעברת המסר (באמצעות ספייקים שעוברים בסיבי העצב, חלקם באורך שהוא כמעט כגובה האדם), עיבוד (בחוט השדרה, בגזע המח ועד הקורטקס) ותפיסה. המבנה הבסיסי של העברת המידע מהגוף לחוט השדרה: בקצה הרחוק (פריפרי, דיסטאלי) יש קצה סנסורי שיש עליו משהו שמאפשר לו להפוך גירוי חיצוני לחשמל. החשמל שנוצר בסנסור נקרא פוטנציאל הרצפטור. במערכת הסומטוסנסורית, החשמל נוצר בקצה העצב עצמו. במערכות חוש אחרות – יש תאים שעושים את ההמרה הזו. פוטנציאל הרצפטור צריך להפוך לפוטנציאל פעולה – וזה קורה לא בקצה העצב, אלא קצת פנימה, מעט לפני שמתחיל המיילין. לתהליך הזה שבו פוטנציאל רצפטור הופך לפוטנציאל פעולה קוראים encoding. הסיב נראה כאילו הוא מתחיל בפריפריה ונגמר בחוט השדרה – אבל בעצם יש גוף תא שנמצא בצבר תאים – dorsal root ganglion, שקרוב לחוט השדרה. מבחינה פונקציונאלית, יש בעצם חוט אחד. אין דנדריט – אלא רק אקסון אחד ארוך. קצוות האקסון בחוט השדרה מגיעים לחומר האפור של חוט השדרה. בחלקם – הם יהיו בחלקן מקומיות ובחלקן רחוקות יותר. למשל – הסיבים של המגע העדין שולחים שלוחה שעולה עד גזע המח. מגוון רחב של קצוות סנסוריים: משתנה גם בהתאם לסוג העור: * סוג אחד הם קצות עצב ערומים (Free nerve endings) שקשורים בעיקר לחישת כאב (או ליתר דיוק נזק שקרה לגוף – נוצצפטורים), מגע גס (crude) וטמפרטורה. * קצות עצב שקרובים לפני השטח – נקראים Meissner ו-Merkel. מעורבים בחישת מגע עדין נקודתי. * יש עוד שני סוגים עמוקים יותר – Ruffini ו-Pacinian. כל אלו קשורים למגע עדין רחב, למישוש. סף האקטיבציה נמוך יחסית. נדבר על זה בהרחבה בשנה הבאה. בעור יש שערות, יש רצפטורים שרגישים לליטוף וכד'. * יש גם מחלקה גדולה של סיבים שמביאים מידע מהשרירים, עליהם נדבר בהמשך. הם מביאים מידע על זווית המפרקים למשל. בטבלה במצגת רואים את הקורלציה בין התכונות השונות של התאים הסנסוריים: יש התאמה בין הסיומת הפריפרית לבין סוג הסיב ולבין סוג המידע אליו הם רגישים. אחת המשפחות של הסיבים היא משפחת A, שנחלקת לשתי מחלקות לפי עובי הסיב: A-בטא ו-A-דלתא (הדקים ביותר). ארבעת הרצפטורים עליהם דיברנו קודם (מרקל וכד') – מתאפיינים באקסונים מסוג A-בטא ומובחנים לפי גודל השדה הרצפטיבי ומהירות האדפטציה. מייסניר ומרקל עם שדות רצפטיביים קטנים ורופיני ופאצ'יני עם שדות גדולים (כל זה לא יהיה בבחינה, נעמיק בזה בשנה הבאה). כל זוג כזה מורכב מרצפטור עם מהירות אדפטציה גבוהה ואחר – נמוכה. הקבוצה הבאה של הרצפטורים נמצאת בשרירים ובמפרקים. קבוצת הסיבים הזו זכתה לשם אחר – וגם עליהם נדבר בהמשך. התמרת גירוי סנסורי לפוטנציאל פעולה באקסון בין האירוע הפיזיקאלי לקצה העצב האירוע הסנסורי קורה מעט רחוק מהקצה הסנסורי. נוגעים בעור/מותחים שריר והסיגנל עובר לקצה העצב. ההעברה הזו יכולה להיות לא ישירה. למשל – גופיף פאצ'יני עוטף את קצה העצב. אם לוחצים על הדבר הזה, מעט מאד מהלחיצה תגיע לקצה העצב. הגופיף הזה יהיה מאד לא רגיש ללחץ מתמיד. העצב ירגיש את הלחיצה אבל מהר מאד תקרה רלקסציה של הרקמה והוא יפסיק להגיב. יש אדפטציה מהירה – אבל לא של עצב. גם בסוגים האחרים של הרצפטורים – הסיגנל לא עובר באופן פשוט. התאים הקרובים לפני השטח יהיו בעלי שדה רצפטיבי קטן; הרחוקים יותר יהיו בעלי שדה רצפטיבי גדול יותר ויראו גירויים בצורה רחבה יותר על העור. המיקום שלהם קובע את השדה הרצפטיבי. השאלות האלו עולות בצורה הכי משמעותית בכל הקשור למערכת ה-whiskers של המכרסמים, שם האירוע הסנסורי שקורה די רחוק מהגוף, והוא מביא לגירוי על הקצוות הסנסוריים בצורה מורכבת. לכן, זו שאלה נחקרת בשנים האחרונות. מהגירוי לרצף ספייקים – התמרה (טרנסדוקציה) קצה העצב נלחץ. זו לא האנרגיה המכאנית עצמה שמייצרת את הפעילות החשמלית. יש את המערכת החשמלית הרגילה שמאפיינת כל תא – והיא מופעלת על ידי הגירוי המכאני (וגם על זה נדבר בשנה הבאה). גם כשיש תאים מיוחדים כמו דיסקיות מרקל – ההתמרה עדיין נעשית בקצה העצב. יש תעלות שרגישות לעיוות מכאני של הממברנה. עד היום אין זיהוי של התעלות האלו ביונקים. התעלות די גדולות, ומעבירות באופן לא סלקטיבי נתרן וסידן. בנוסף, יש גם רצפטורים שרגישים למידע לא מכאני: תעלות שנפתחות עם חום/קור ותעלות שנפתחות בתגובה לליגאנדים, בעיקר כאלו שמשתחררים בתגובה לנזק לרקמה, אבל גם שרגישות לפלפל חריף (capsaicin), להיסטאמין וכד'. מהגירוי לרצף ספייקים – קידוד סמוך לאזור המיילין, סמוך ל-node of ranvier הראשון (בגדול), יחלו פוטנציאלי הפעולה. פוטנציאל הרצפטור מייצר פוטנציאלי פעולה בהמשך הסיב (בגלל שרק שם יש תעלות נתרן). פוטנציאל הרצפטור ילווה בספייקים בהתחלה, ובהמשך רק הספייקים ימשיך במעלה האקסון. יש קשר בין הגירוי לפוטנציאלי הפעולה – ככל שהגירוי חזק יותר, יהיו יותר ספייקים. אם נאריך את הגירוי, נקבל ספייקים לאורך זמן יותר ארוך. כל זה נכון רק לתאים בהם פוטנציאל הרצפטור לא עובר אדפטציה, כמו הפאצ'יני למשל. כלומר – זה נכון רק לרצפטורים שעוברים אדפטציה איטית. אחת הבעיות שעולות מזה הוא שיכול להיות לנו גירוי ארוך וחלש שייראה בדיוק כמו גירוי חזק וקצר. זו הבעיה הבסיסית של הקידוד. אובדת אינפורמציה. הקוד העצבי הקוד העצבי – המילה קידוד (encoding) מניחה שיש גם מי שעושה decoding. לצורך מה אנחנו מקדדים? כדי לדעת מה היה הגירוי התחושתי. יש לנו ערוץ תקשורת שהוא האקסון. גירויים שונים יעשו ספייקים שונים. הכלי המרכזי שיש לנו כדי לבצע את הפענוח הוא העובדה שיש וריאביליות בפעילות העצבית. אם לא היו תבניות פעילות שונות – לא היה משמעות. מהו הקוד? השאלה היא מה אנחנו רוצים לקדד ומהם מאפייני תגובה שונים, בין מה למה אפשר להבחין. קוד שמבוסס על מספר הספייקים בחלון של 100 מ"ש, למשל, לא יהיה רגיש לקצב הספייקים. מה מקדדים? # איזו סוג תחושה זו: מגע עדין, למשל. לא נוכל להבחין בין מגע עדין מארבעת הרצפטורים הרלוונטיים. # איפה הגירוי קרה: ישנם שדות רצפטיביים בגדלים שונים, ועם רגישויות לאזורים שונים. # עוצמת הגירוי והדפוס שלו בזמן: זה לב העניין כדי לדעת במה נגעתי. יש תאים שיירו רק בתחילת הגירוי ויעברו אדפטציה מהירה (כמו פא'ציני ומייסנר) ואחרים יירו לאורך כל הגירוי. זה בנוגע לדפוס בזמן – והעוצמה מקודדת לפי מספר הספייקים. יש פה שימוש בקוד labeled line – זהות הסיב שמעביר את המידע היא הקוד. המודאליות, למשל, מקודדת על ידי ה-labeled line. גם בשמיעה, למעט בצלילים נמוכים, מי שירה מסמן את ה-pitch. בחזרה למערכת הסומטוסנרורית, גם המיקום מועבר ב-labeled line, אבל עם הסתייגות: המיקום המקודד מתייחס למערכת ייחוס המבוססת על מיקום הרצפטורים, לא על המיקום בעולם. קידוד מיקום ב-labeled line לא מתייחס למיקום בעולם. עוד נקודה חשובה בנוגע ל-labeled line: צריך להבחין בין ספייקים מקודדים לספייקים שאינם מקודדים, הקשורים לפעילות הספונטאנית. אין ספק ש-labeled line code הוא לא היחיד הנושא מידע. יש מספר בעיות עם השיטה הזו לבדה: # גירויים שונים יכולים לתת תגובה זהה, כמו שכבר הזכרנו. אם זה היה קורה בכל הרצפטורים, לא היינו יודעים להבחין ביניהם. צריך להסתכל על אוכלוסיות של תאים. # תנועה של מערך הרצפטורים ביחס לעולם – מידע שמגיע מפוטורצפטור מסוים מתייחס למשל למיקום העין. אם העין תזוז תוך כדי קבלת המידע, תשתנה הפרשנות. צריך לפחות מידע גם בנוגע למיקום העין. Beyond the labeled line: נדבר על סנסורי המגע העדין בהפרדה בין אלו שעוברים אדפטציה מהירה ואיטית. בניסוי של 1980 רשמו תאים של קוף בעודו ממשש משטח. המשטח היה עם חספוס גס או עדין והנסיינים שלטו גם במהירות החלפת המשטח הממושש, תדר הסיבוב של הגלגל המחוספס. הם מצאו תאים שיורים ספייק אחד בכל סבב כזה של מגע – וראו שהפרש הזמנים בין הספייקים זהה לפרק הזמן בין חספוס לחספוס. החוקרים אמרו שכדי לדעת מהסיב בדיוק מה היה התדר הזמני של האירועים, התא צריך לירות ספייק אחד פר אירוע. רשמו מתאים שעוברים אדפטציה מהירה תוך בדיקת השלכות ההבדלים ב"תדר" הגבעות המחוספסות. בתדרים מהירים מאד התא לא הספיק להגיב ויש פקשושים – אבל באופן כללי, יש התאמה בין תדר החספוסים לתדר הירי. בתא שעובר אדפטציה איטית, גם בתדרים נמוכים יותר יש פישולים. תאים אחרים הראו ירי של שני ספייקים לכל אירוע – ורק בתדרים מאד גבוהים הוא עובר לתדר אחד בלבד. לסיכום המחקר – אם מסתכלים על כל התדרים שבהם כל הנוירונים מהסוגים השונים עובדים טוב – אפשר לכסות את כל הספקטרום של תדרי ההחלפה. כמובן שהם התבססו על קונספט אחד ל-decoding ולכן המחקר מוגבל במשמעויות שלו. אם היה decoder אחר, יכול להיות שהיינו מחלצים יותר מידע. כלומר, כדי לדעת לקודד צריך לדעת מהם השינויים שאני מוכן לקבל בקוד העצבי בצד ה-decoder. בצד הקיצוני, אפשר להגדיר ש"מותר" לקבל ולפרש כל שילוב או דפוס של פעילות עצבית. במקרה הזה, אפשר להפריד בין כל שני סוגי אירועים. לטובת זה צריך מכונה מאד מסובכת שתדע להבחין בין הגירויים השונים. הבעיה היא שאם מכונת ה-decoding תהיה רגישה לשינויים קטנים, המכונה הזו תהיה גם מאד רגישה לרעש. מחקר בנוגע לסוג אחר של decoding ניסה לבדוק איך מקדדים עוצמת גירוי. השתמשו בנקודת גירוי אחת בלבד ונתנו גירוי בפרופיל סינוס (לקוף). הם רשמו מתאים עם קצב אדפטציה שונה. הם בדקו את ההבדל בעוצמת הגירוי. כל שורה בצבע שונה מסמלת תא שונה והגלים למטה מסמלים את עוצמת הגירוי. מלבד פונקצית סינוס, השתמשו גם בפונקצית רעש. גופיפי פאצ'יני היו הכי רגישים לזה, כי הם משתנים בזמן כל הזמן. זה מביא לירי מתמיד. כקריטריון להשוואה, החוקרים לא ניסו לבדוק מה הגירוי הפיזיקאלי, אלא מה התחושה שהגירוי יוצר (נבדק על בני אדם – שדירגו את מידת העוצמה). הממצאים – מתוך סיב עצב בודד לא ניתן לדעת מה העוצמה. אי אפשר מתוך תבנית הירי להבחין בין העוצמות השונות, אלא רק על קבועי הזמן. בהשוואה של זה לתפיסה, עשו קורלציה בין קצבי הירי לתחושות. יש קורלציות בכלל לא רעות עבור רוב סוגי התאים, ואם משתמשים ברגרסיה מרובה מגיע להסבר של 97% מהשונות. אפילו עם מידע מאד גס – האם תא פעל או לא – אפשר להגיע יחד עם כל התאים להסבר של 86% מהשונות. המערכת המוטורית רוב היכולות המוטוריות שיש לבני אדם, שאין לאורגניזמים פחות מתקדמים, לא קשורות באבולוציה של השרירים, אלא באבולוציה של מערכות הבקרה על השרירים. עדות לכך היא שאם נותנים לאדם לכתוב את אותו הדבר באמצעות שרירים שונים (למשל באמצעות הרגל ולא היד), כתב היד יהיה די דומה. אנחנו נדבר היום ובשיעורים הקרובים על המשותף לכולם – ורק בהמשך נדבר על מערכות בהן יש הבדלים בין בני אדם לבעלי חיים אחרים. צריך להפריד בין שריר לתנועה: שריר אחד יכול להשפיע על יותר ממפרק אחד ועל יותר מפעולה אחת במפרק אחד. שריר אחד יכול לעשות פעולות שונות בהתאם למה שעושה שריר אחר. למשל – נותנים מטלה לנבדק: הוא תופס כדור שנופל וצריך שהיד לא תרד בעת התפיסה. אי אפשר למנוע את ההזזה של הידיים, אפילו שיודעים מתי הכדור יגיע ליד. יש הפעלה שרירית בשרירי היד ושרירי מפרק כף היד. עד רגע הגעת הכדור, כל השרירים עובדים יחד ומייצרים קשיחות, מניעת תנועה. אחרי הפגיעה ביד – יש הפעלה של ארבעת השרירים, ובפאזה מאוחרת יותר יש פיצוי של חלק מהשרירים. למעשה, יש ארבע פאזות שמבצעות את התיקונים העדינים. השרירים פועלים בצורה שונה לטובת הקשחה ותיקון לאחר הפגיעה. יש דפוס שונה. כל תנועה קשורה להפעלה של הרבה שרירים יחד, והתיאום נעשה בצורה לא מודעת. יש תחום גדול ומפותח של פסיכופיזיקה מוטורית. למשל: מבקשים מאדם להעביר את היד למקום חדש מהר, ומוצאים קשר חזק בין מהירות התנועה לגודל השגיאה במיקום הסופי. כלומר – יש tradeoff: תנועה לא יכולה להיות גם מהירה וגם מדויקת. עוד תופעה שמוצאים הרבה: יש למידה מוטורית. לימדו קוף לעשות תנועות ממרכז של מעגל למטרות שנמצאות ברדיוס קבוע. תוך כדי התנועה, מפריעים לו בכל מיני דרכים: מפעילים כח לכיוונים שונים בקורלציה למהירות התנועה. עם הזמן, הקוף לומד לעשות את התנועה מהר ובמדויק למרות הקשיים. דרגות החופש של שריר מפרקי מוגדרות כמספר מימדי האפשרויות שיש לתנועה שלו: בסיבוב (rotation) והסחה (translation). לכן, המספר המקסימלי של שריר יכול להיות 6: שלושה מימדי סיבוב ושלושה מימדי הסחה. ליד כולה, למשל, יש שבע דרגות חופש: שלוש בכתף, שלוש במפרק כף היד ואחת במרפק. מה האופי של הפקודה המוטורית? אילו פרטים מחושבים איפה ובאיזה שלב של ביצוע הפקודה? איפה מתרחשת הטרנספורמציה בין מה שרוצים לעשות לתכנית הפעולה שקובעת איזה שריר עושה מה (plan vs. task)? היום מסכימים שהבקרה על התנועה היא בעלת אופי היררכי: פקודה אבסטרקטית באזורים גבוהים של המח ופקודה ספציפית באזור נמוכים יותר. היחידה המוטורית תא שריר מכיל בתוכו מיופיברילות, מכונות מתכווצות. זה מורכב מהרבה יחידות בטור – שנקראות סרקומר. מסביב למיופיברילות, יש הרבה חומרה שמתחזקת את המערכת הזו: מיטוכונדריות שמייצרות ATP, תעלות שקשורות לחלל החוץ תאי ומביאות לכך שפוטנציאל הפעולה יהיה אחיד לכל אורך ממברנת התא ומאגרי סידן. סרקומר מוגבל בשני צדדיו ב-disc Z וכולל סיבים דקים (אקטין) שמחוברים לדיסקה, כאילו קבועים במקום וסיבים עבים (מיוזין) ביניהם, שמפעילים את הכח. האינטראקציה מביאה לפעולת השריר. לאינטראקציה הזו מפריעים חלבונים בשם tropomyosin ו-Troponin. רק כשסידן מזיז את החלבונים המפריעים, נחשפים לסיבי האקטין הראשים של המיוזינים. כשיש היקשרות, אפשר לבצע תנועה. סידן יהיה רק בהינתן פעילות חשמלית מתאימה. יש צימוד בין עירור להתכווצות, שקורה דרך החשמל. החשמל משחרר את הסידן מהמאגרים התוך תאיים (לוקח כמה עשרות מילישניות עד להפעלה מירבית). השריר שורף ATP, מתכווץ. כשהחשמל נעלם – הסידן נשאב בחזרה למאגרים. ה-ATP משוחרר לא כשהסיבים קשורים זה לזה, אלא אחרי הניתוק דווקא. אחרי השחרור, צריך "לטעון" אותו מחדש וזה מצריך ATP. הצימוד בין קצות השריר (שמתכווץ) לגידים הוא בעייתי. יש שם רקמת חיבור, שהיא אלסטית ומחולקת לרכיבים בטור ורכיבים במקביל. הרכיבים במקביל הם כל מה שאינו הסרקומרים; האלמנטים בטור הם הגידים עצמם. כשהמכונה המתכווצת מתכווצת, היא מותחת את האלמנטים האלסטיים ורק אז את קצות השריר. זה יוצר כל מיני תופעות. למשל: Twitch – אם רק נפעיל את השריר עם פוטנציאל פעולה בודד לא נוצר הרבה כח. מתקבל רטט של השריר, בלי כיווץ ממש. כל הסרקומרים מתכווצים, אבל הגידים לא – רק הרקמה האלסטית. אם מפעילים הרבה twitches ברצף, רואים סכימה בזמן. ככל שמגבירים את הקצב רואים כח רציף, plateau. כשהשריר כולו פועל במקסימום כח, זה נקרא טטנוס. רוב ההפעלה הטבעית של השרירים היא במצב מתחת לטטנוס, מתחת למקסימום כח. עקומות אורך-מתח עקומות אורך (שריר) – מתח נמדדות במצב איזומטרי (יציב) למול מצב שבו יש טטנוס, מצב לא טבעי. (בניסוי זה, האורך קבוע ומודדים את המתח שמפעיל השריר על שני הקצוות שלו). על הגרף: # Passive – את העקומה בונים באמצעות קיבוע השריר לאורך מסוים בלי הפעלה חשמלית. לא קשה למתוח שריר עד אורך מסוים – ובשלב כלשהו נהיה קשה יותר ויותר למתוח. כדי להאריך את השריר יותר ויותר – צריך למתוח אותו יותר ויותר. זו העקומה הפאסיבית בגרף, וזה מבטא את רקמות החיבור. # Twitch/Tetanus – כשהשריר נורא קצר, הוא מפעיל מעט כח – ובהמשך יותר ויותר כח. יש כח מקסימאלי, ואם מאריכים מעבר ל-plateau, זה ילך וירד. הקו המקווקו מראה את ההפעלה בטטנוס, ובשחור רואים את ההפרש לעומת ההתנגדות הבסיסית של השריר, שמסומנת בעקומה הפאסיבית. למה השריר מתנהג כך? כשהשריר מאד ארוך – אין חפיפה בין המיוזין לאקטין ולא יכול להתפתח כח. כשהסרקומרים מאד מכווצים, הסיבים חופפים מאד ומפריעים אחד לשני. לכן, כשהשריר נורא קצר קשה להפעיל כח. באמצע – יש אזור שבו יש חפיפה אופטימלית בין הסיבים הדקים לעבים. לרוב, כשנפעיל כח זה לא יהיה במצב איזומטרי. נרצה שהשריר יזוז. בניסויים כאלה נראה שההפעלה היא נמוכה מהמקסימלית. מחזיקים את השריר קבוע באורך ומפעילים עוד ועוד כח. בשלב כלשהו משחררים ורואים התקצרות בפאזות שונות – בהתחלה התקצרות מהירה מאד ובהמשך התקצרות איטית יותר. קצב ההתקצרות תלוי במשקל על השריר – ככל שהמשקל רב יותר (והכוח רב יותר), הקצב איטי יותר. בעקומות של כח (ציר X) לעומת מהירות התכווצות (ציר Y) רואים שבהעדר כח בכלל (x=1) לא יהיה שינוי באורך (מקבעים את המתח ובודקים מהו האורך). ככל שהמשקל קטן יותר, ההתכווצות תהיה יותר ויותר מהירה. מה קורה בכוחות גדולים מהכח האיזומטרי? השריר יתארך. מה קובע את צורת העקומה? התכונות האלסטיות של סיבי השריר; אנחנו רוצים שתהיה אינטראציה של אקטין עם אתרי רחוקים של מיוזין, וזה עולה בכוח. הסבר מהספר: שרירים לרוב אינם איזומטריים: * אם העומס נמוך מזה המתאים לכיווץ בזמן הנוכחי, השריר יתקצר. ככל שההתקצרות מהירה יותר, כך ייווצר פחות כח. עם זאת, תתבזבז הרבה אנרגיה כי יתנתקו הרבה מיוזינים, דבר שמצריך ATP. * אם העומס גדול מדי, השריר יתארך (אקטיבית או פאסיבית) ויספוג אנרגיה מכאנית – ייווצר יותר כח מאשר בשריר איזומטרי באותו העומס. פחות אנרגיה מתבזבזת. מבחינה מאקרוסקופית, סיבים לא יעבדו ב-twitch או בטטנוס, אלא באמצע. קצב ההפעלה של כל יחידה מוטורית תהיה פחות מטטנוס. השריר כשריר לא יהיה במצב טטני – חלק מהסיבים יהיו יותר מכווצים וחלק פחות. יש טווח של אורכים בינוניים ומהירויות התכווצות בינוניות שבהם העבודה של השריר תהיה מקסימאלית. תיאוריה אפשרית של פקודה מוטורית: על ציר x רואים את זווית המפרק, שהיא קורלטיבית לאורך של שריר. בציר ה-y רואים את השרירים שסוגרים ופותחים את המפרק. בגרף רואים את עקומת אורך המתח מול הזווית. מה שקבוע הוא רמת האקטיבציה העצבית. אפשר לעבור מקו לקו באמצעות בין רמות האקטיבציה. כל חיתוך בין הקווים הוא נקודת שיווי משקל בזווית מסוימת. אם המח היה יודע את נקודות שיווי המשקל, הוא לא צריך לדעת עוד דבר על הדינאמיקה של השרירים. יש מספר נקודות שבת שהמערכת יודעת אותם. זה מודל לא רע לצפרדע – אבל ביונקים זה יותר מסובך. מוטונוירונים מי מפעיל את השריר? מוטונוירון. יחידה מוטורית: אקסון של מוטונוירון יוצא מחוט השדרה, מגיע לשריר ושם מתפצל ומעצבב כמה סיבי שריר. סיב שריר אחד יקבל בחיה הבוגרת סינפסה מאקסון אחד של מוטונוירון, אבל האקסון הזה יכול לעצבב כמה סיבי שריר. יחידה מוטורית היא אקסון אחד כזה עם כל השרירים – וזו היחידה הקטנה ביותר הניתנת לבקרה על ידי חוט השדרה. מהקרן הונטראלית, שבה נמצאים המוטונוירונים, יוצאים האקסונים דרך השורש הונטראלי, מתחבר בעצב הפריפרי לסיב הדורסאלי, ומגיע בסוף לשריר. יש סינפסות על כמה סיבי שריר. סיבי שריר שיעוצבבו על ידי יחידה מוטורית אחת יהיו די מפוזרים בתוך השריר. לכן, יחידות מוטוריות מאד חופפות זו את זה. בשרירים מאד גדולים, ליחידה מוטורית יכולות להיות אלפי סיבי שריר; ויש שרירים קטנים שבהם היחידות קטנות הרבה יותר, כ-100 שרירים. =סוגי יחידות מוטוריות = יחידות מוטוריות באות בכמה סוגים לפי כמה כח הן מפעילות וכמה מהר הן מתעייפות: # יחידות מוטוריות איטיות: עלייה איטית בהפעלת הכח; כח מקסימאלי קטן יחסית; אבל יכולת להחזיק את הכח הרבה זמן, לא מתעייפות. # יחידות מהירות (Fast Fatigable) – כח מאד חזק, מאד מהיר, אבל אי אפשר להשאיר את זה הרבה זמן. # יחידות בינוניות (Fast-Fatigue resistant) – כח בינוני, מהירות בינונית, התעייפות בינונית. בגדול היחידות האלו דיסקרטיות, למרות שלא לגמרי. יש הבדלים מורפולוגיים וביו-כימיים בין שלושת הסוגים, בתאי השריר ובתאי העצב: # בתאי השריר: יש הבדלים בכמות הגליקוגן, בקוטר הסיב, באספקת הדם וכד'. לסיבים המהירים יש ניצול של גליקוגן, פחות של חמצן. זה מאפיין תהליכים מהירים. כאמור, ביחידה מוטורית אחת יש רק סוג אחד של תאי שריר. # בתאי העצב: מהירות ההולכה שונה, קוטר הסיב יהיה שונה. האקסונים בכל המקרים יהיו מסוג אלפא. גופי התא של ה-fast fatigable יהיו גדולים לעומת ה-slow. איזו יחידה מפעילים מתי? בניסוי, מזריקים יותר ויותר חשמל לחוט השדרה. מודדים פוטנציאלי פעולה של יחידות מוטוריות, כנראה בעצב עצמו ולא בחוט השדרה. אפשר לראות שמעבר לכח מסוים מתחילה יחידה מוטורית שנייה לפעול. הראשונה הייתה איטית וחלשה והשניה – עם כח גדול ומהיר. המסקנה: הגיוס של יחידות מוטוריות נעשה על בסיס הכח הנדרש. לכח קטן – הקטנות והחלשות, לכח חזק – חזקות ומתעייפות. כשעושים מאמצים קלים, אלו היחידות מטיפוס slow, כרבע מהיחידות אבל הרבה פחות מרבע מהיכולת של השריר. כשרצים, מגייסים 50% מהיחידות – כולל fast resistance. הן מאפשרות לרוץ פרק זמן ארוך יחסית. לבסוף, אפשר להוסיף עוד יחידות – 100% מכוח השריר, 100% מהיחידות (כולל fast fatigable). זה קורה למשל בקפיצה. השחרור של יחידות קורה בדיוק בסדר ההפוך. = עקרון הגודל = מאיפה באה היכולת לגייס ולשחרר בסדר הנכון? כנראה בעקבות ההבדל בגודל גופי התא (The Size Principle). לתא קטן תהיה התנגדות כניסה גדולה יותר כי יש לו פחות שטח פנים. אם נשפוך על תא קטן וגדול אותה כמות נ"ט, הזרם יהיה זהה ולכן יהיה EPSP גדול יותר בתא הקטן, והוא יירה קודם. האינטרנוירון לא יודע על ההבדלים בין התאים. יש יוצאים מהכלל, שנובעים מכך שחלק מהמסלולים שיורדים בחוט השדרה הולכים למוטונוירונים ולא לאינטרנוירונים. פוטנציאלי הפעולה לא יקרו לרוב בו זמנית ביחידות מוטוריות שונות. הסנכרון קורה לעיתים נדירות, במקרה של קלט גבוה מסונכרן. זה יקרה כשיש פקודה קורטיקלית. המוטונוירונים הם תאים גדולים מאד (גם הקטנים שבהם). העץ הדנדריטי שלו מתפרס מאד רחב, כולל גם בקרן הדורסאלית של חוט השדרה. יש אפיון מאד עדין של הקשר בין זרם שמוזרק לתא לקצב הירי: עם זרם נמוך הם לא יורים בכלל, יש סף והם מתחילים לירות בקצב נמוך. מעבר לסף מסוים, הם מתחילים לירות בקצב מהיר יותר. קוראים לזה primary & secondary range של הירי. בהתחלה של תנועה, יירו הנוירונים פרץ של ספייקים שיאט בהמשך (מתחיל ב-secondary, ממשיך ב-primary). זה מגייס את הכח מהר ואז משמר אותה. כך מתגברים על האלסטיות שדיברנו עליה. מודדים מעצבים שקרובים לשריר גם בבני אדם, ורואים אירועים שניתן להבחין ביניהם לפי תדר ודפוס הירי – וכך אפשר לראות את הגיוס של היחידות המוטוריות הלכה למעשה. כל יחידה שנוספת נותנת יותר ויותר כח, כפי שניתן לראות בגרף. סידור הקלט/פלט של חוט השדרה הקלט החושי מגיע לחוט השדרה דרך השורש הדורסאלי – היום נדבר על הקלטים הסנסוריים מהשרירים, נקשר בין הפלט המוטורי לקלט הסנסורי. יש השפעה בתוך חוט השדרה בין הקלט החושי לפלט המוטורי. הרפלקסים העיקריים שקשורים בקשר הזה קשורים לקלט פרופריוספטיבי (proprio-receptors). זהו קלט סנסורי שנושא מידע על מצב האיברים ביחס לגוף. חלקו מגיע מהרצפטורים על העור עליהם דיברנו, אבל הרוב מגיע מהשרירים עצמם. לעומת זאת, הקלט הפרופריוצפטיבי לא נותן מידע בנוגע ליחס של הגוף למול כח הכבידה – זה מגיע משיווי המשקל ומהראייה. מהם הרצפטורים העיקריים? יש שני סוגים: איברי גולג'י וכישור השריר. כישור השריר (muscle spindle) קישור לתרגום מהספר בתוך הכישור, שנמצא בתוך ה-intra-fusal muscle fibers, יש שני סוגי אזורים: bag ו-chain. ה-bag מסודרים במרכז הסיב, ה-chain נמצאים לאורך השריר כולו. (ה-extra-fusal הם השרירים הגדולים יותר, שנמצאים בהיקף). כישור השריר מכיל סיבי שריר. הכישור הזה מקבל הרבה עצבוב: סיבים סנסוריים (afferent – וסיבים מוטוריים (efferent – סיבי גאמה). זאת, בניגוד לאלפא – שהם שמכווצים את השריר. בטא לא קיים ביונקים. סיבי הגאמה מעצבבים את קצוות הכישור. הסיבים הסנסוריים נחלקים לסיבי 1a המלפפים את השריר במרכזו, וסיבי 2 שנמצאים בהיקף ועוטפים את הכישור. הראשונים מעניינים אותנו יותר, הם הגדולים ביותר. הכישור מעוגן לשרירים ה-extra. כשמותחים את השריר, הסיבים הסנסוריים יגבירו את הפעילות. ה-1a חשובים יותר, כי סף הירי שלהם יותר נמוך. במהלך twitch, נראה ירידה בפעילות סיבי ה-1a. כשהשריר נמתח – גם הכישור נמתח ויש עלייה בקצב הירי של סיבי ה-1a. אם נגרה את המוטונויורונים, השריר יתכווץ, ותהיה ירידה בקצב הירי של ה-1a לעומת ירי ספונטני. ל-1a יש תגובות דינאמיות וסטאטיות: אם נמתח שריר, הקצב של הירי יעלה יותר ויותר ככל שנמתח יותר. זו התגובה הדינאמית. עם זאת, אם נפסיק למתוח והשריר יישאר במצב מתוח, ה-steady state יהיה שונה. זו התגובה הסטאטית. לסיבי 1a יש הבדל גדול יותר בין התגובה הדינאמית לסטאטית. הקידוד כולל גם את ההתארכות וגם את קצב ההתארכות. התגובה הסטאטית – רק את האורך. בסיבי 2 החלק הדינאמי פחות משמעותי. הם מקודד רק את אורך השריר. חלק מההסבר לתגובה הדינאמית הוא אדפטציה. זה מסביר למה בזמן התנועה קצב הירי גדול יותר. חלק מזה נובע מהתגובות של השריר – הוא עובר רלקסציה לאחר התנועה ואז חוזר קצת לאורך קצר יותר, מתרפה. אם נותנים מכה קלה לשריר (tap) מקבלים פרץ קצר של ספייקים. אם משחררים את הסיב, נקבל ירידה בקצב הירי. בכל המקרים האלו, סיבי 1a הם הרבה יותר רגישים מאשר סיבי 2. אז למה צריך גם את 2? סיבי הגאמה מגיעים לאזורים המתכווצים של הסיבים בתוך כישור השריר. מה קורה אם נגרה את סיב הגאמה כשהשריר במנוחה? קצב הירי של סיבי 1a עולה בכל שלבי המתיחה – גם בשלב הדינאמי וגם בסטאטי. מה קורה בעקבות ההפעלה של סיבי הגאמה? האמצע של סיבי השריר של הכישור נמתח – אבל השריר לא זז. הכישור לא ישפיע על השריר ככלל. יש הבדלים (לא חשובים) בין ההתנהגות של הסיבים הסטאטיים והדינאמיים של הגאמה. בזמן התכווצות השריר, כאמור, יש ירידה בירי של סיבי 1a. כלומר – הסיבים לא עוזרים כשהשריר מתקצר. אם בזמן הזה נפעיל את סיבי גאמה, נוכל לשמור על רגישות סיבי ה-1a. נמתח מחדש את אזור הכישור והוא יחזור להיות רגיש. כלומר, נוירוני הגאמה משים את הקשר בין אורך השריר להפעלה של סיבי 1a. הרגישות משתנה בהתאם להפעלה של הסיבים המוטוריים. זה חשוב – בגלל שסיבי 1a נותנים לנו מידע על השינוי באורך השריר יחסים לאורך שבו אני רוצה אותם. לא חשוב מה אורך השריר – תמיד יהיה לי מידע על שינויים ביחס לאורך הרצוי. servo hypothesis by Merton ההפעלה המשותפת של אלפא-גאמה נחקרה והוצב מודל: הרעיון היה שסיבי 1a הולכים ומגרים בחזרה את המוטונוירונים של אותו השריר. סיבי גאמה יפעילו את 1a שיפעילו את אלפא – ולא צריך את חוט השדרה כדי להפעיל תנועות. אם זה נכון, סיבי גאמה צריכים לעבוד לפני סיבי אלפא. בניסוי, מדדו קצב ירי של גאמה ומדדו EMG (כי אי אפשר היה למדוד את האלפא)... וגילו שהשניים מאוקטבים בו זמנית. אין ביניהם הבדל זמן. הפקודה באה בו זמנית, ותפקיד מעגל התנועה היא לא להפעיל את התנועה, אלא לשמור על הרגישות של הרפלקס כנגד שינויים באורך השריר. לתקן שגיאות קטנות באורך השריר. האם אלפא וגאמה יכולים לפעול באופן בלתי תלוי אחד בשני? לא יודעים. היום כבר לא שואלים את השאלה הזו, כי עברו לנושאים אחרים. Golgi tendon organ איברי החוש על הגידים. סיבי השריר מחוברים לגידים ויש סיב עצב שנכנס לתוך הגיד. זה מכאנו רצפטור – סיב סנסורי שרגיש למתיחה, משולבים בין סיבי הגיד. כשהגיד נמתח, הם פועלים. אם נמתח את השריר פאסיבית, המתיחות בגיד לא תשתנה. אם נכווץ את השריר, המתיחות בגיד תעלה בהרבה. כשיש עומס על הגיד, כשהשריר מתקצר, הסיבים האלו מעלים את הירי שלהם. סיבי ה-1b שיוצאים מהגולג'י נותנים תגובה לא ליניארית. הם לא עוקבים אחרי המתח המדויק של הגיד, אלא נותנים תגובה בינארית פחות או יותר: יש או אין מתיחה. יש גם רצפטורים נוספים, כגון רצפטורים במפרקים – סוגים שונים ומגוונים. כולם נושאים מידע על זווית המפרק. בניסוי בו שינו את פעילות המפרק ראו ירי של סיבים שונים: כל סיב רגיש לזווית שונה, יש tuning curves. אין כמעט סיבים שמקודדים את המפרק במקומות הסטנדרטיים: פעילים במצבים קיצוניים, זווית של 180 מעלות וזווית של 30 מעלות למשל. זה הגיוני – כי הם פועלים בהתאם ללחץ עליהם... אבל אז הם מאבדים את ייעודם. לכן, היום חושבים שהמטרה של הסיבים האלו נותנים אזהרה על הפעלת יתר. יש השערה דומה לגבי הסנסורים של גולג'י על הגידים. מעגלים ספינאליים מעגלים שאינם דורשים מעורבות גבוהה וממשיכים להתקיים ללא תלות במח. הקלאסיים הם הרפלקסים. חוט השדרה מחולק לסגמנטים. העצבים יוצאים בין החוליות. יש עצב לכל חוליה ויש רציפות בין הסגמנטים. החשיבות של הסגמנטים היא שהעצבים השונים הולכים למקומות שונים בגוף בצורה יחסית מאורגנת: העצבים מהחלק העליון של חוט השדרה הולכים לחלק העליון של הגוף וכד'. הרצועה של הגוף שמעוצבבת על ידי עצב סנסורי ומוטורי אחד נקרא דרמטום. בסגמנטים, החומר האפור מסודר בפרפר. סוגי התאים משתנים לאורך הציר ונטרלי-דורסאלי. יש חלוקה אנטומית לשכבות – לאמינות. השכבות עם המספרים הנמוכים יותר דורסאליות והגבוהים – ונטראליות. המוטונוירונים נמצאים בשכבה 9, בתוך גרעינים מוטוריים. העץ הדנדריטי שלהם מאד גדול. התאים האחרים הם אינטרנוירונים – שחלקם שולחים אקסונים לגזע המח. המוטונוירונים שהולכים לשריר נתון נמצאים לא בסגמנט אחד, אלא בעמודה אחת מלמעלה למטה. צילינדר אחד לשריר אחד – ואחר לאחר. המוטונוירונים שיושבים בצד היותר מידיאלי של חוט השדרה הולכים לשרירים מרכזיים, כמו שרירי היציבה. הלטראליים – לזרועות ולידיים. הדבר העיקרי שקורה לסיב הסנסורי כשהוא מגיע לחוט השדרה הוא שהם מבצעים סינספסות. סיבי ה-1a למשל יוצרים סינפסה עם התאים המוטוריים, כולל על כאלו שמעצבבים את השרירים הספציפיים האלו. זה הבסיס של רפלקס. בספרות, מתייחסים לרפלקסים כ"אבני הבניין" של הפעילות המוטורית. מעגל רפלקס יכול להיות קשור לסגמנט אחד או יותר, לשריר אחד או יותר וכד'. נדבר על הרבה אינטרנוירונים (IN) שסוכמים מידע ממקורות שונים ועושים מודולציה של רפלקס (למשל – להפוך את הסימן שלו). בניסוי, כורעים ומחזיקים טבעת (שאפשר למשוך אותנו באמצעותה) וכוס בתנאי אחד או שולחן בתנאי שני. מושכים אותנו ואנחנו מנסים לחזור לשיווי משקל. אותו השריר בזרוע מתכווץ, הולך אחורה, כשיש לנו כוס ביד; ומתארך, מתקשח, במצב שבו אנחנו מחזיקים שולחן. זה רפלקס – אבל השריר עובד בצורה שונה. תיאור מעגלי רפלקס המאפיינים של כל רפלקס: # העברת המידע נקבעת לפי המשימה המוטורית הדרושה. # פעולה משולבת של כמה שרירים, חלקם אף רחוקים ממוקד העניין. # יש השפעה משמעותית של אזורים גבוהים, עד כדי היפוך כיוון הרפלקס. הדוגמא הקלאסית מתחילה בכישור השריר. הם הרפלקסים הכי חזקים, ספציפיים והכי חשובים – אבל יש עוד אחרים. כשסיבים מגיעים לחוט השדרה הם מתפצלים ועושים המון סינפסות: יש ענפים שעולים בחומר הלבן ויש ענפים שנכנסים לחלק האפור ועושים סינפסה על הרבה תאים. סיבי 1a עושים סינפסות יחסית עמוק בקרן הדורסאלית ומגיעים עד שכבה 9 – המוטונוירונים. הטענה היא שאקסון 1a אחד יעשה סינפסה על כל המוטונוירונים שהולכים לשריר. כמובן שיש הרבה כישורים, שלכל אחד יש משהו כמו 10 סיבים. יש מאות כישורים לשריר. לכל סיב אחר יש גם שדות סיום אופייניים. הסינפסות בחלקים הדורסאליים נותנות מידע כללי על מצב השריר – ואלו שב-9 הן אלו שמייצרות את הרפלקס. אפשר להפעיל רפלקס גם בצורה חשמלית – לתת גירויים חלשים במקום בו העצב הסנסורי עובר. לסיבים יש סף נמוך ולכן זה בסדר. אם ניתן גירוי חזק מדי, גם סיבי אלפא יעברו הפעלה. כך מראים את מסלול הרפלקס. מעגל שמבקר את אורך השריר: # אלפא מוטו-נוירונים יורים. # השריר מפתח כח. # השריר מגיע לאורך מסוים לנגד משקל (load). הכח יחד עם העומס משפיעים על האורך. # האורך נמדד על ידי הכישור. # הם משפיעים על המוטונוירונים. אם השריר מתקצר (המשקל נהיה קטן יותר למשל), תהיה ירידה בקצב הירי של ה-1a וכמות הקלט תקטן במוטונוירונים וכן הלאה. בתיאוריה, המעגל הזה אמור לאפשר לנו להרים משקל בלי לדעת מראש אם הוא כבד או קל (כי העומס שיוטל על השריר יאוזן באמצעות הרפלקסים). בפועל – אנחנו יודעים שזה לא כך, ופעמים רבות צריך להפסיק תנועה ולהתחיל חדשה, חזקה יותר. לכן, הרפלקס נותן מענה להבדלים קטנים בעומס – אבל לא לכל ההבדלים. חלקם מצריכים מעורבות גבוהה. ההגבר מוגדר כיחס בין האורך המקורי לאורך אחרי התיקון בהרצה אחת של המעגל. אם ההגבר קטן – הוא משפר פחות טוב את ההתנהגות לעומת הגבר גדול. המעגל של הרפלקס חי תמיד – אבל ההגבר יכול להשתנות, ותלוי בכל מיני דברים אחרים. הקלטים הגבוהים מלמעלה מדכאים את הרפלקס ככלל. בנוסף, הם אלו שקובעים לעיתים מהי הפעילות הרצויה של השריר, שלפיה נקבע ה"יעד" של מנגנון הפידבק, עליו יתאזן השריר בסוף. אם חותכים את המסלולים האלו – הרפלקסים עדיין חיים והם חזקים יותר (ספאסטיות – הגוף מאד נוקשה, יש התנגדות להתארכות מהירה של השריר). בעוד לכל הסובלים מהתופעה יש קשיים בהארכת השריר במהירות, לחלקם יש גם כיווץ של השרירים בהעדר תנועה או בתנועה איטית. לא לגמרי מבינים מה מביא לספאסטיות, אבל פותרים את זה באמצעות pre-synaptic inhibition, שתתואר בהמשך. זהו מעגל הרפלקס הקצר ביותר – מעגל מונוסינפטי, עם סינפסה אחת. נעזרים בו פעמים רבות כדי לבדוק את תקינות המעגלים העצביים בחוט השדרה. נדבר על רפלקסים מורכבים יותר: # כשאנחנו מפעילים שריר במעגל רפלקס, אנחנו במקביל עושים אינהיביציה על השריר המקביל לו. מפעילים את רפלקס המתיחה הרגיל שדיברנו עליו – וגם מפעילים אינטרנוירון מסוג מסוים שעושה אינהיביציה על המוטונוירון. אפשר לראות את זה באמצעות הפעלה חשמלית – לפעמים נוצר EPSP ולפעמים IPSP, תלוי באיזה סיב. ההשהיה היא יותר מאוחרת מעט – 1.6 מילישניות לעומת 0.7 מילישנייה למשל. ההבדלים הללו הם שאפשרו את הבנת המסלול. מדברים היום על המוטונוירונים מסוג אלפא והאינטרנוירונים 1a כיחידה ספינאלית. # המידע מאברוני הגולג'י, מהגידים. לרפלקס הזה קוראים inverse myotatic reflex. הרפלקס עושה הפסקה של פעילות השריר. הסיבים האלו, 1b, עושים סינפסה על אינטרנוירון 1b שמפריעים לפעילות השריר. האינטרנוירונים האלו מקבלים מידע גם ממקומות אחרים – כמו המפרקים. את הרפלקס הזה ניתן לדכא בצורה חזקה על ידי קלטים מלמעלה. בניסוי, גירו סיבי 1b – ומתקבל קלט אקסיטטורי על המוטונוירון. זה קורה במהלך תנועה של החתול. זה הפוך למה שדיברנו – והסיבה היא שיש הפעלה של סיבים יורדים שמבשרים על התנועה. זה משנה את הסימן של הרפלקס (state-dependant reflex). ההשפעה הגבוהה על הרפלקסים נעשית פעמים רבות על ידי השפעה על מתח המנוחה של התא – באופן קבוע או בהתאם לדינאמיקה ספציפית בזמן. # Flexor Reflex Afferents – סיבים לא ספציפיים (כמו 2 מתוך הכישור), נוצצפטורים וכד'. יש כל מיני סינפסות – ובסוף מגיעים לתא ה-flexor (למשל – משיכת היד לכיוון הגוף) של אותו האזור ומפעילים אותם. זה למשל הרפלקס שמביא למשיכת היד מהאש ומכאב. במקרה של הרגל, זה משפיע גם על הרגל השנייה כדי ליצור יציבות. מעגלי הרפלקס האלו בניגוד לשני הקודמים הרבה פחות ספציפיים. הם עושים אינטגרציה של הרבה מידע חושי. התכונות שלהם לא פשוטות. יש פה הרבה שלבים והספציפיות אובדת. (2 ו-3 ארוכים יחסית). Long loop reflexes הם רפלקסים שעוברים דרך הקורטקס המוטורי. בכל אחד משרירי הגפיים, יש רפלקסים 1M מקומיים ורפלקסי 2M שעוברים דרך הקורטקס. יודעים שאלו רפלקסים – מכיוון שהם קורים מהר יותר מזמן תגובה סטנדרטי. בתסמונת קליפל-פייל, Klippel-Feil, הרפלקסים שעוברים דרך הקורטקס יורדים לשני צידי הגוף – ואז הרפלקס קורה גם בצד שבו לא הייתה הפעולה המוטורית הראשונה. זו הוכחה לכך שהרפלקסים עוברים בקורטקס. המחשבה היום היא שרפלקסים כאלו מאפשרים השפעה מהירה של הסביבה והצרכים על הפעילות המיידית. פגיעה בחוט השדרה מביאה, מיד לאחר הטראומה, לשיתוק של כל הרפלקסים מתחת לקו הפגיעה – Spinal Shock. אחרי תקופת ההחלמה, הרפלקסים חוזרים ולפעמים אפילו פעילים יותר. לא לגמרי מבינים את השוק, שעובר תוך כשבוע אצל בני אדם (ופחות אצל חיות). באמצעות בדיקת התחושה, הרפלקסים והפעילות המוטורית בחלקי הגוף השונים אפשר לאתר באופן מדויק את מוקד הפגיעה בחוט השדרה או בחיבור שלו למח. בעקבות פגיעה מוטורית, תהיה חולשה ואובדן רפלקסי גידים מתחת למוקד הפגיעה. הפגיעה תהיה איפסילטראלית. בפגיעה סנסורית, הדפוס יכול להיות מורכב יותר מכיוון שמסלולי הכאב והטמפרטורה עולים בצד הקונטראלטראלי ואילו מסלולי החישה עוברים בצד האיפסילטראלי ומחליפים צד רק למעלה. מעגלים שדרתיים שקשורים בתנועה המעגל העצבי הראשון שהוא תוך שדרתי ושהגילוי שלו יצר שטח מחקר שקיים עד היום הוא המעגל של אינהיביציה חוזרת (recurrent inhibition) על המוטונוירונים. זה נוצר על ידי תאי רנשו (Reshaw). מוטונוירון שולח אקסון שהולך בסוף אל השריר, אבל לאקסון הזה יש גם סינפסה בתוך חוט השדרה על התאים הללו. שם, הוא ישחרר אצטילכולין (כל תא ישחרר רק סוג אחד של אצטילכולין). תא רנשו עושה אינהיביציה חוזרת על ה-pool של המוטונוירונים מהם הוא מקבל אקסיטציה. את התא גילו בניסויים בהם גירו את העצבים המוטוריים וגילו שמיד אחרי זה יש ירידה בפעילות המוטורית. התאים של רנשו משתמשים בגליצין והם אינהיביטורים. האינהיביציה של תאי רנשו היא על המוטונוירונים אבל גם על ה-1a האינהיביטוריים. תאי רנשו נמצאים תחת בקרה מאד מאסיבית מלמעלה – אקסטטורית ואינהיביטורית. לתאי רנשו אין קלט פרופריוצפטיבי בכלל. בתחילת ההתפתחות יש עליהם – אבל תוך כדי ההתבגרות זה נעלם. אלו תהליכים אקטיביים שעושים את המעגל הזה מעגל מוטורי נטו, בלי קלט סנסורי ישיר. מה התאים עושים? בעקבות גירוי, הם יורים פרץ ספייקים. זה יקטין את האקסטיבליות של המוטונוירון. למה זה טוב? כמה אפשרויות: # אינהיביציה לטראלית – ליד המוטונוירון יש אחרים שעושים אקטיבציה של שרירים אחרים, ותכלית תא רנשו היא לעשות אינהיביציה על כל האחרים. רק מי שיש לו אקסיטציה חזקה הוא שיירה. זה מגביר קונטרסטים. רק הפיקים של התנועה המוטורית הם שיעברו. # גורם לדה-קורלציה של מוטונוירונים. בצורה כזו, זה דואג שהם לא יירו שוב יחד. אם הם יירו יחד – זה יביא לרעד. כך ההפעלה תהיה רציפה, ללא רעד. # שינוי של ההגבר בין הקלט הכללי למוטונוירונים לפלט הכללי היוצא מהם. אם תאי רנשו פועלים, צריך קלט גדול יותר כדי להשיג את אותו הפלט מהמוטונוירונים. הרעיון הוא שיש שינוי בהגבר בקשר בין קלט לפלט, וזה משנה את חוזק הרפלקסים. תוצאות של ניסויים שונים על תאי רנשו: מוצאים שיש כמה פוטנציאלי פעולה שבאים ברצף ו"רוכבים" על EPSP. כל תא מייצר סינפסות עם הרבה מוטונוירונים. מצאו שאכן התאים רגישים לאצטילכולין. אינטרנוירונים אחרים הם לא כולינרגיים, זה משהו ייחודי להם. מהרבה עבודות כאלה מצאו שהקלטים עליהם הם אינהיביטוריים – גליצין ו-GABA ואקסיטטוריים: אצטילכולין. מסתבר שיש עליהם גם רצפטורים לגלוטמאט. מסתבר שגם גלוטומאט משתחרר מהמוטו-נוירונים. לתאים האלו יש חשיבות היסטורית – זה היה המעגל הראשון שנחקר אצל יונקים. מודולציה על רפלקסים אפשר להשפיע על המעגל באמצעות השפעה על מוטונוירון, הטרמינל הפרה-סינפטי או השפעה על אינטרנוירונים. איך נשפיע על הרפלקסים? # מנגנונים סינפטיים (פרה-סינפטי או פוסט-סינפטי, השפעה על האקסיטציה של התא). # נוירו מודולציה (של סראטונין, נוראדרנלין ודופאמין). אינהיביציה פרה-סינפטית: ברפלקס המתיחה אין אינטרנוירונים, רק את הסינפסה. אז איך נשנה את הגבר המשוב? נשפיע על המוטונוירון או על הסינפסה. באינהיביציה פרה-סינפטית, הסינפסה המשפיעה קורית על הקצה של אקסון התא הקודם, רגע לפני המגע עם המוטונוירון. זה מביא לכך שהשחרור הסינפטי מהתא הראשון, למשל סיב 1a, יהיה קטן יותר. האינהיביציה הפרה-סינפטית משנה ספציפית את חוזק הסינפסה. זו צורה עדינה יותר לפקח על המעגל הזה. אין השפעה רחבה, אלא רק על המשוב. אם נעשה את האינהיביציה על המוטונוירונים זו תהיה השפעה גלובאלית על כל קלט שיגיע אליו. בקורטקס, כמעט שאין אינהיביציה פרה-סינפטית – אבל בחוט השדרה זה מאד חשוב ונפוץ. מעגלים שמייצרים תנועה אחת התגליות הראשונות על חוט השדרה הייתה שהוא יכול לייצר תנועה גם בהעדר "מח". חתול ספינאלי יכול לנוע סרט נע גם במנותק מהמח. הפרוצדורות שמבוצעות כדי לבדוק זאת נחלקות לשניים: ניתוק החלק התחתון של חוט השדרה (והכנסת סמים שמביאים לתנועה תוך כחצי שעה, או המתנה של כמה שבועות על להתאוששות התנועה הספונטאנית) או הסרה של גזע המח. שיטות אחרות בוחנות את תפקידי הממשק הסנסורו-מוטורי על התנועה: שיתוק העצבים הסנסוריים; שיתוק השרירים (ולכן הקלט הפרופריוצפטיבי); והסרת עמוד השדרה ובחינת הפעילות במבחנה. היום עושים את זה על עכברים. פוגעים בקשר בין חוט השדרה למח אצל עכברים. נוצרת תנועה מחזורית, כמו הליכה. מה מיוחד בתנועות האלו? הן אוטומטיות, מחזוריות וסטריאוטיפיות. התנועות ניתנות לשינוי על ידי קלטים חיצוניים. איך מיוצרת תנועה כזו, כולל הבדלי פאזות בין הרגליים? איך היא משתנה בהתאם לקלט סנסורי? (Central pattern generator (CPG הקלטים הסנסוריים משנים את הקצב – אבל ההליכה עצמה נוצרת על ידי חוט השדרה לבד. המסקנה היא שלחוט השדרה יש מעגל שיכול לעשות את הקצב. כלומר – אינטרנוירונים בחוט השדרה משמשים כ-Central pattern generator (CPG). למה אינטרנוירונים הם שאחראים? כי הם מקשרים בין מוטונוירונים, מתאמים פעילות מורכבת. קצת רקע על CPGs: הפשוטים ביותר פשוט כוללים נוירונים שיורים ספונטאנית ואחראים למשל על נשימה (endogenous bursters). המודולציה של נוירונים נעשית על ידי נוירומודולאטורים, ומאפשר פעילות אפיזודית מחד ופעילות אקסיטטורית רציפה וקבועה (הגעה ל-plateau) מאידך. רוב ה-CPG כוללים פעילות מורכבת בזמן של קבוצה של נוירונים מוטוריים. אחת השיטות הנפוצות לתיאום הוא אינהיביציה הדדית; ואקסיטציה הדדית מצידה מאפשרת פעילות מסונכרנת של כמה נוירונים. דפוס CPG תלוי במאפייני התאים (אקסיטביליות, התייצבות המתח וכד'), מאפייני הסינפסות (למשל – רצפטורי NMDA מעודדים הגעה ל-plateau של פעילות אקסיטטורית) ומבנה הקשרים בין התאים. קבוצת תאים אחת כזו יכולה לייצר מגוון פעילויות רתמיות. סוג הפעולה, כאשר חוט השדרה מבודד, קשור בקלט הסנסורי ובסוג החומר שאנחנו משתמשים בפרפרט. הליכה הדפוס שנוצר יכול להיות די מורכב. כשמרימים את הרגל פעילים בעיקר הפלקסורים. זה נקרא Swing. ב"נחיתה", באמצעות ה-extensors, המצב נקרא Stance. התנועה די מסובכת, ואפשר לראות את זה גם בהפעלות ה-EMG. יש CPG בנפרד לכל איבר – אבל ה-CPG של כל צד מחוברים זה לזה. אפשר לראות את זה בכך שיש שינוי של הדפוס בשינוי מאפייני ההליכה. אפשר להפריד בין הליכה לדהירה בחיות הולכות על ארבע: בהליכה יש אנטי-פאזה בין הרגליים; בריצה/דהירה יש סנכרון מלא בין זוג הרגליים הקדמיות והאחוריות. העובדה שיש דפוסי סינכרון שונים מראה שיש CPG נפרד לכל איבר ויש צימוד שתלוי בסוג התנועה. מנגנון ה-CPG בחוט השדרה אז מהו ה-CPG בחוט השדרה? הרעיון הוא שיש שני אינטרנויורונים שעושים אינהיביציה אחד על השני (באמצעות נוירונים אקסיטטוריים בתווך). כל אחד מהשניים לא יאפשר לשני לפעול. כל אינטרנוירון משפיע על שריר אחד: flexor/extensor. בנוסף, יש השפעה על הצד השני. זה הבסיס לכל מודל. בחיה ספינאלית, רוצים לעורר את ההליכה. אחת הדרכים לעשות זאת היא לגרות את הקלטים הסנסוריים שהולכים לפלקסור. זה יגרום למשיכה של הפלקסור ויפעיל כמה מחזורים של המעגל המחזורי של הליכה. בניסוי במצגת, רושמים מהעצבים ל-flexor ול-extensor. רואים שהשניים פועלים לסירוגין במהלך ההליכה. מי האינטרנוירונים שהופעלו על ידי הגירוי המקורי? מי מתחיל את ה-CPG? נתנו גירויים לעצבים של ה-flexor וראו אילו תאים היו פעילים בעקבות זה. הפעלה של תאי שריר משעתקת גנים, ואחרי שהורגים את החיה אפשר לראות באילו תאים יש שעתוק כזה. התאים שיש בהם חלבון בשם c-fos משתתפים ב-CPG. מה מסתבר? שיש הרבה אינטרנוירונים באזור 7. הרבה מאד מהאינטרנוירונים האלו פעילים ב-CPG. פגיעה בכל אחת ממשפחות האינטרנוירונים עושה משהו ל-CPG, ולכן כנראה שה-CPG מורכב מהמון תאים. דוגמא לניסוי: לקחו עכבר knockout לגן שמכוון התפתחות (dbx1) שחסרים בו סוגים מסוימים של אינטרנוירונים (שנקראים Evx1-/+). מוטנט אחר, שבו גן אחר לא קיים, לא כולל את נוירוני ה-Evx1+. כך חוקרים את הפונקציה של הנוירונים האלו. לתאי Evx קוראים גם תאי v0. הם שולחים אקסון לצד השני ועושה סינפסה על מוטונוירונים. את זה גילו באמצעות החדרת וירוס לשריר שחוזר אל גופי התא, קופץ את הסינפסה ומגיע עד לתאים שהם הקלט לאותו המוטונוירון. רואים בצביעה שהנוירונים האלו הם אותם נוירונים 0v. הצביעה מורגשת בעיקר בצד השני של הגוף. העובדה שהם שולחים אקסונים לצד השני מרמז שהם קשורים בתיאום התנועה בין הגפיים ולכן קשורים ל-CPG. התאים האלו פעילים בזמן תנועה. את זה מצאו בהסרת חוט השדרה של חיה צעירה – כדי שהתאים יהיו שרידים יותר. התאים האלו גורמים לתנועה פיקטיבית. מגרים את שורשי העצבים באמצעות שפיכה של סרוטונין או הפעלה חשמלית. מקבלים תנועה ואחריה בודקים אילו תאים עברו אקטיבציה (למשל באמצעות c-fos). בתמונה במצגת: התאים הירוקים הם v0, האדומים הם אלו עם ה-c-fos, ויש תאים גם אדומים וגם ירוקים: תאי 0v שפעלו בתנועה. בניסוי אחר, דפקו את תאי ה-0v ויש בעיה בתיאום בין הצדדים. בחיות עם פגיעה בתאים האלו (משני הסוגים) רואים שיש תיאום טוב בין שני סגמנטים באותו הצד (אמור להיות אנטי-פאזה בגלל הפלקסור והאקסטנסור) אבל חוסר התיאום בין שני הצדדים באותו הסגמנט (בפאזה). פגיעה בסוג אחד של תא בלבד לא מביא לפגיעה כזו. כלומר, אלו תאים חשובים לתיאום בין הפאזות. התחלה של תנועה דיברנו על הדוגמא של נגיעה ברגל שמתחילה את הפעילות. דרך שנייה היא שפיכה של חומרים שעושים מודולציה (סראטונין למשל). זו דרך לעורר, אבל היא לא הכרחית. אפשר להפעיל אזורים בגזע המח (כמו MLR – mesencephalic locomotion region) שמעוררים את התנועה באופן עקיף. בגרסא המודרנית של ניסויים, שמים channel rodhopsin (שפעיל בהינתן אור) בכל תאי חוט השדרה הגלוטמטרגיים ורואים שהוא מתבטא לכל אורך חוט השדרה. אפשר לראות שאלו אינטרנויורונים. אם מאירים אותם, הם עושים אקסיטציה. רושמים מהשורשים (ולא מהתאים) – ומוצאים הפעלה למשך כמה שניות של הפעולה המחזורית: יש אנטיפאזה בין החלקים השמאליים והימניים. בנוכחות סראטונין, מעוררים תנועה במשך כמה דקות. יש כל מיני ביקורות אחרות להראות את הקשר בין הפעלה על ידי האור והפעלה על ידי חשמל/חומרים. ה-CPG עובר מודולציה על ידי קלטים סנסוריים. אם נלך וניתקע במעצור, זה ישפיע על הצעד הבא במקרה הזה, בעקבות קלט מהמכאנורצפטורים בעור; הקלט הזה משפיע בצורה שונה על השרירים לפי סוג הפעולה המבוצעת: swing, stanse או העדר פעולה). הקלט הזה משפיע על ההליכה בהרבה מקומות שונים במח – אבל גם בחוט השדרה עצמו. הקלט מהשריר משפיע על האלטרנציות (יכול להאריך את ה-swing למשל, או לחזק/להחליש פעילות של שרירים; יש פעולות במסגרת ה-CPG שתלויות בקלט מהגולג'י או הכישור). בניסוי, משכו את השריר של הברך של חתול. זה הפעיל קלטים סנסוריים – וראו שזה השפיע על הקצב. אלו הניסויים הקלאסיים שאיתם הראו את האפקט של הקלט הסנסורי על התנועה. מלבד הקלט הסומטוסנסורי, יש השפעה משמעותית של קלט ראייתי וקלט וסטיבולארי (=שיווי משקל). השפעת הקלט מהמח על התנועה הקלט מהמח משפיע על שלושה היבטים של דפוס התנועה: # אקטיבציה וקביעת מהירות (מידת האקטיבציה קובעת את המהירות וסוג התנועה – הליכה/דהירה וכד'; לא מדובר בשדר שונה באופיו, אלא רק בעוצמתו). המסלול היורד מהמח לחוט השדרה בהקשר זה מופעל בעיקר באמצעות גלוטומאט, מתאים שבאים ברובם מאזור ה-reticular formation במדולה שבגזע המח. # קביעת מידת התגובה לקלט סמוטוסנסורי. # קביעת מידת התגובה לקלט ויזואלי. המסלול הזה בעיקרו מגיע מהקורטקס המוטורי. הצרבלום שולט ב"חלקות" התנועה ובתיאום בין חלקיה. הוא מקבל מידע על הצעדים בפועל (חישה פרופריוצטית) ועל פעילות המערכת העצבית בחוט השדרה (באמצעות האינטרנוירונים). כנראה שהצרבלום משווה בין השניים. בהינתן פקודה שבאה מהמח, קשה להאמין שהיא מגיעה ברמה של שרירים בודדים. אין תאים שאומרים לשריר מסוים לפעול בצורה מסוימת. מערכת הקואורדינאטות שונה. את הקלט הזה צריך לתרגם לרמת השריר. אז מה המידע שמגיע מהקורטקס? ומה התרגום שנעשה? מודל שדות הכח אחד המודלים המשפיעים בעניין הזה הוא הרעיון שיש מספר שדות כח. אם נגרה את החומר האפור של חוט השדרה, תהיה תנועה – אבל אם הרגל, למשל, תהיה במקום מסוים – התנועה תהיה לכיוון מסוים. נראה שכל גירוי חשמלי יביא את האיבר לנקודה מסוימת, ילך ויתקרב לנקודה ספציפית. תמיד תהיה התקרבות לנקודה מסוימת, גם אם כיוון התנועה משתנה. שדות הכח מקודדים על ידי אינטרנוירונים וכד'. אם גירוי יבוא כשהאיבר נמצא בנקודת השיא, לא תהיה הפעלה של השריר. ההיפותזה היא ששדות הכח הם אלמנטים בסיסיים של ייצור תנועה. כל תנועה היא סכום וקטורי לינארי של הרבה וקטורים כאלו – שילוב של תנועות בסיסיות. אם יהיה לנו את כל המקדמים, נבנה וקטור סכום שהוא התנועה המבוקשת. הקבוצה של ביצי בדקה את העניין: הם רשמו הרבה EMGים בפעילויות טבעיות ובדקו מהם ה-Mים שמאפשר את כל הדפוסים שנרשמו. הם מצאו חמישה דפוסים בסיסיים שקומבינציות שלהם מאפשרים את כל אלפי התנועות שהצפרדע עשתה. דפוס אחד כולל הפעלה ברמה מסוימת של שריר X, רמה אחרת של Y וכד'. קפיצה למשל מורכבת משילוב של דפוסים שונים בזמנים שונים. המודל הזה עובד טוב בצפרדע, אבל פחות טוב ביונקים כנראה. זה כנראה בגלל שהתגובה המוטורית הגבוהה יותר מורכבת... אבל אם יש לנו חוט שדרה שלא מקבל שדרים מלמעלה, יכול להיות שהמודל עדיין נכון ושימושי. תנועה בבני אדם בבני אדם, לא נמצאו המון עדויות לכך שיש שליטה רפלקסיבית בהליכה ללא מעורבות המח – אבל יש דוגמאות מעטות שמחזקות את האפשרות. בשנה הראשונה של החיים מתפתחת היכולת לשליטה גבוהה בתנועות ההליכה (שהן בשלב הזה מאד בסיסיות) – ורק בהמשך מתפתחת היכולת לשלוט בהליכה בצורה מורכבת יותר, באמצעות הפעלה מאסיבית יותר של מנגנונים גבוהים. בשונה מרוב החיות, בני אדם הולכים על שתיים – ולכן יש תלות לא רק במנגנון ההליכה, אלא גם במנגנון היציבה. זה אחד ההסברים לכך שאנחנו מתחילים ללכת בשלב מאוחר יחסית ושלא רואים הרבה מקרים של הליכה לאחר פגיעה בחוט השדרה, למרות קיומם של CPGים. מסלולים יורדים לשליטה בתנועה רקע השליטה המוטורית מגיעה מחוט השדרה, כמו שדיברנו, אבל גם מגזע המח ומהקורטקס, שמשפיעים בעיקר על אינטרנוירונים. רמות הבקרה האלו מאורגנות היררכית אבל יש בהם גם מקביליות. יש אקסונים שמגיעים ישירות מהקורטקס ועושים סינפסה על מוטונוירונים (מסלול חדש יחסית אבולוציונית, קיים בקופים ובבני אדם; זה קשור בעיקר באיברים הדיסטאליים, כמו האצבעות). המסלול החלופי עושה סינפסה בגזע המח. מהקורטקס יש מסלולים יורדים מהרבה שדות שונים - ובגזע המח יש הרבה מאד מקורות שונים של השפעות פרה-מוטוריות. יש מסלולים שמתחילים ב-superior culiculus בטקטום (tecto-spinal tract), מהגרעין האדום (ה-rubro-spinal tract). בנוסף יש אקסונים שמתחילים בגרעינים וסטיבולאריים (קשורים בשיווי משקל) ויורדים למטה. בנוסף, יש את ה-Reticular formation ( RF), שם יש הרבה גופי תא ששולחים אקסונים לחוט השדרה. כל אלו משפיעים על אינטרנוירונים. למסלול הזה קורים reticulospinal tract. הארגון המוטורי בחוט השדרה המוטונוירונים לא מסודרים סתם בחוט השדרה. יש שני עקרונות סידור: # מוטונוירונים לטראליים מול מידיאליים – הלטראליים הולכים לאיברים הרחוקים (אחראים על תנועה); המידיאליים יותר למרכז הגוף (למשל שרירי יציבה, שרירים אקסיאליים). (לשים לב שזה שונה מהקרן הדורסאלית). # שליטה ב-flexors ו-extensors – השליטה ב-flexors יהיו יותר דורסאליים וה-extensor יותר ונטרלי. זה פחות חשוב עבורנו. יש גם סידור של אינטרנוירונים, בהתאמה למוטונוירונים: # אינטרנוירונים עם אקסונים קצרים יהיו באזורים דורסאליים יותר. # אינטרנויורנים עם אקסונים ארוכים יהיו מידיאליים יותר. זאת, בגלל שכדי לשמור על היציבה למשל צריך עצבוב של הרבה שרירים במקומות שונים. מנגנוני בקרה מגזע המח אנחנו מפרידים בין ערוצי בקרה שמשפיעים על מערכות מידיאליות וערוצי בקרה שמשפיעים על מערכות לטראליות יותר (מתחילים בגרעין האדום). מערכת שלישית עושה נוירומודולארציה (באמצעות אדרנלין מה- Locus coreleos וסרוטונין מה-Raphe; הסיבים ארוכים מאד ומסועפים מאד ועושים סינפסות באינטרנויורונים ובמוטונויורנים. אמנם יודעים הרבה על הנ"טים, אבל לא יודעים בדיוק איך הם משתלבים בפעילות מוטורית. המסלול הלטראלי הוא קונטראלטראלי. הסיבים במסלול האדום חוצי בגזע המח וישפיעו על איברי הגוף. במסלול המידיאלי, שכולל את המסלולים ה-tecto-spinal, reticulo-spinal, וסטיבולאריים, חלקם קונטראלטראליים וחלק לא – ולא נדבר עליהם הרבה: # הגרעין הוסטיבולארי: מקבל קלט מהאוזן הפנימית ויש בו בין השאר קשרים לחוט השדרה. זה מביא לרפלקסים מהירים של שיווי משקל. # המסלול ה-tectospinal מגיע מ-superior culiculus, שקשור בתנועות עיניים, אבל לא רק. למשל – חתול יכול להזיז את האזניים לכיוון הקול. המסלול היורד בחוט השדרה קשור, כנראה, בקואורדינציה של האיברים שלנו למקום הרצוי. # על המסלול ה-reticulospinal לא באמת יודעים הרבה. חלקו אינהיביטורי וחלקו לא. הוא שולט ביציבה כנראה. יש לו הרבה מאד קלטים, כולל משני המסלולים האחרים. מבחינה אנטומית, ה-RF לא מובחן וכנראה שיש לו תפקידים רבים. המסלול ה-Rubrospinal והגרעין האדום נחזור למסלולים הלטראליים – המסלול ה-Rubrospinal חשוב בעיקר בחתולים ופחות ביצורים מתוחכמים יותר. זה הצד השני של המטבע בהקשר למסלול הישיר מהקורטקס, שמפותח הרבה יותר אצל בני אדם. בגרעין האדום יש חלוקה לתאים גדולים (תאים מאגנוסלולאריים, יורדים לחוט השדרה) ותאים קטנים (תאים פרווסלולאריים). בתוך הגרעין האדום יש סידור סומטוטופי: ובעיקר אזור שקשור בידיים ואזור שקשור ברגליים. במחקר על קוף בחנו את תפקיד ומבנה הגרעין. הזריקו צבענים בחוט השדרה (במקומות שונים, ברמה ששולטת בידיים וברגליים) ובחומר הלבן (שם עוברים סיבים מחלקים נמוכים יותר) והאפור. בדרך זו, עשו דיסוציאציה בין חלקים שקשורים ברגליים ובידיים (בקוף מקאק). הצביעה הייתה רטרוגראדית (כל פעילות שמצוינת מצביעה על אזורים שגרעין מעצבב ולא להיפך). ממצאים: # בצביעה של חומר לבן ואפור ב-6C, הרמה של הידיים, רואים צביעה של כל הגרעין הקונטראלטראלי. זה – בגלל שגם סיבי הרגליים נצבעו, בחומר הלבן. # בצביעה של חומר אפור בלבד ב-6C רואים צביעה של חלק אחד של הגרעין בלבד – שקשור רק בידיים. # בצביעה בחומר הלבן ב-6C רואים צביעה של חלק אחר, זה של הרגליים. # בכל אלו – לא ראו צביעה של התאים הפרווסלולאריים, כמו שאמרנו קודם. החלק הפרווסלולארי מקרין על אזורים אחרים. # בצביעה אחרת, צבעו את כל הסיבים מחוט השדרה וכן את ה-inferior olive. נראה שהאזור הפרווסלולארי מקרין על ה-inferior olive: שמהווה את הקלט המאסיבי ביותר לצרבלום. בניסויים על הגרעין האדום צריך חיה זזה ולא מורדמת. בניסוי רשמו מחתול מתנהג (הולך). החתול הולך על פס נע שיש עליו מכשולים. בהליכה רגילה של החתול, רשמו מהגרעין ו-EMG. רואים בשרירים את הפעילות המחזורית עליה דיברנו (תחילת המחזור במצגת – ב-swing, הנפת הרגל). בגרעין האדום רואים עלייה בקצב הירי פעמיים במחזור – שני פרצי ירי של התא, אחד קצר והשני מרוח יותר. התאים האלו מקבלים הרבה קלט סומטוסנסורי. התא שרשמו ממנו ספציפית מקבל קלט סומטוסנסורי מאזור בכפה של החתול, ליד הקרסול. לאיזה שריר התא מגיב הכי טוב? במחקר, השוו בין ה-EMG לפעילות הגרעין וראו שפרץ הספייקים של התא נעול לפעילות ה-flexor של הקרסול. זה אופייני לתאים של הגרעין האדום. התא הזה ספציפית מקבל קלט סנסורי מהכפה ומשפיע על השרירים של הכפה. כשמתקרבים למכשול, רואים פרץ גדול של פעילות בגרעין האדום. המידע הוא ראייתי והוא גורם לתא לפעול ולהשפיע על הפעילות המוטורית. ראו פעילות בעיקר ב-stanse ולא ב-swing, כי אז צריך להפעיל את ה-flexors בזמן לא צפוי לפי ה-CPG. בניסוי אחר בדקו את הקשר בין שיווי משקל לבין הגרעין האדום. מזיזים חתול כך שהוא צריך להגיע כל הזמן לשיווי משקל כדי להתקרב לצלחת אוכל. מדדו את הכח של הרגל על הפלטה ואת התנועה של הגֵו של החתול. עשו עוד כל מיני השפעות על החתול – החזיקו את הרגליים האחוריות באוויר וכד'. הכח על רגלי החתול הופעל באנטי פאזה זה מול זה. במקביל, רשמו מהתא האדום והתא הגיב בקצב שנעול לקצב שינוי הפלטה. כשהרימו את הרגליים האחוריות ראו שהפעילות של הנוירון לא היו נעולות יותר לגירוי. המשמעות: התא שרשמו ממנו שולט ברגליים האחוריות. וידאו את זה באמצעות גירוי בצבר הסיבים שיורד ב-rubrospinal tract באזור הספציפי בחוט השדרה ורואים ספייק שמגיע לגוף התא (אנטי-דרומי) אחרי הארטיפקט של הזרם שהכנסנו. אבל איך אפשר לדעת שהספייק הזה לא נוצר מסיב אחר? איך יודעים שזה אכן ספייק אנטי-דרומי? Collision test: השיטה היא לחכות שיהיה ספייק ספונטאני בגוף התא ואז מכניסים את הגירוי. בגלל תקופה רפרקטורית, מה שאמור לקרות הוא שהספייק האנטי-דרומי ייעלם בדרכו לגוף התא. כלומר – הוא לא אמור להצליח לעבור את ה"התנגשות" עם הספייק הספונטאני. אם רואים שאכן לא מוצאים ספייק בגוף התא, זה אותו הסיב. בעוד המערכות המידיאליות לא ספציפיות – כל סיב ייתן קלט להרבה תאים על פני הרבה סגמנטים, המערכת הלטראלית מטפלת במגוון הקשרים ומשימות (כולל הושטת ידיים וטיפול באובייקטים), ספציפית יותר ומאפיינת יונקים מתקדמים בלבד. מסלולים יורדים מהקורטקס ה-Pyramidal Tract הוא צבר הסיבים שיורדים מהקורטקס אל חוט השדרה. הסיב הזה עובר דרך אזורים שנקראים פיראמידות. חלק מהסיבים האלו מסתיימים בחוט השדרה (corticospinal pathway) וחלקם מסתיימים בגזע המח ונותנים קלט לתאים שמשפיעים על חוט השדרה בהמשך (Cortico-rubro-spinal, cortico-reticul-spinal). המסלול השני הוא המשמעותי יותר – גם בהיקפו (19 מיליון סיבים מול מיליון סיבים ישירים) וגם בתפקודו. יש הרבה מקורות ל-pyramidal tract – האונה הפריאטלית, הפרונטאלית וכד'. רוב המסלול הוא קונטראלטראלי (כ-75%). המסלול הקונטראלטראלי מסתיים בעמודה הלטראלית של המוטונויורנים, שהולכים לאצבעות למשל. החלק האיפסילטראלי מסתיים בעמודה המידיאלית: # המסלול הלטראלי חוצה בפיראמידות לצד השני, מגיע מהאונות הפריאטלית והפרונטאלי. # המסלול המידיאלי מתחיל רק מהאונה הפרונטאלית ולא עובר צד. שני אלו מקיימים סינאפסות על אינטרנויורונים ומוטונויורנים גם יחד. התאים הראשונים נמצאים בשכבה 5 של הקורטקס המוטורי. אלו תאים פיראמידיליים גדולים בשם תאי בֶּץ. יש גם תאים פירמאדיליים אחרים ששולחים שלוחות – בשאר הקורטקס. בניסויים, מגרים את תאי בץ בקורטקס המוטורי ורואים הפעלה של האינטנוירונים והמוטונוירונים. הדרך לדעת שאנחנו אכן בתא בץ היא למצוא את הנקודה במרחב שבה הזרם המינימאלי הנדרש להפעלת חוט השדרה הוא הקטן ביותר, כלומר – אנחנו נמצאים בסף. יש קשר של הרבה להרבה: כל תא בץ יגרה הרבה מוטונוירונים וכל מוטונויורון מופעל מהרבה תאי בץ. מה שמשותף לכל המוטונויורנים שמופעלים מאותה הנקודה בקורטקס היא שכולם קשורים לשרירים אגוניסטיים – כלומר ההשפעה תהיה על שרירים שפועלים יחד. Ventral shift of CST – בחיות שונות, יש מסלול שמתחיל בקורטקס ומסתיים בחוט השדרה. אבל – שדות הטרמינציה מסתיימים באזורים הלטראליים רק בחיות מתקדמות. בשאר החיות, המסלול מסתיים באינטרנוירונים. זה בעצם ההבדל המשמעותי בשליטה הגבוהה בין קופים ומעלה ליונקים נמוכים יותר. בחיות אלו, כנראה שהנוירונים האלו עושים sensory gating, וזו ההשפעה על אינטרנוירונים. מה יקרה בפגיעה ב-CST? # חולשה כללית בשרירים – בהתחלה. # אחרי כמה שבועות – מקבלים חזרה של רוב הפונקציות. הדבר היחיד שנשאר קשה הוא הפעולות העדינות. הקשרים דרך גזע המח עושים את הקומפנסציה על אובדן הקשר הישיר. ככל שאנחנו עולים בסולם הפילוגנטי הפיצוי הזה יהיה פחות טוב. פעולות שקשורות בתנועה גסה יותר עוברות החלמה מלאה. איך נראות ההשפעות הפרה-מוטוריות בחוט השדרה? אזורים פרה-מוטוריים שולחים גם הם אקסונים ב-cortico-spinal tract. במצגת, רואים שדות טרמינזציה של סיבים מהקורטקס הפרה-מוטורי בחוט השדרה. בניסוי, קוף ראה cue ונדרש לעשות תנועה אחרי פרק זמן משתנה. רושמים מתא באזור הפרה-מוטורי. התא הזה פועל הרבה בין ההוראה לבצע את התנועה לבין התנועה עצמה. התא הספציפי שרשמו ממנו הפסיק לפעול כשהתחילה התנועה. כלומר – יש הרבה פעילות שקשורה בתנועה לפני התנועה. ההכנה לתנועה מאד נרחבת בקורטקס – בין שנייה ל-2-3. ומה קורה בחוט השדרה? בניסוי, קוף תופס ג'ויסטיק שלא זז (אבל האחיזה מצריכה כח של השרירים). הקוף צריך להזיז את הג'ויסטיק למקום בו מופיע לו ריבוע – אבל את הפעולה הוא עושה רק כמה שניות מאוחר יותר. מהרישום רואים שהמוטונוירונים יורים רק במקביל ל-EMG. מנגד, באינטרנויורנים רואים פעילות מורכבת יותר: התא משנה את פעילותו בזמן ה-delay. הנוירון שרשמו ממנו (וגם רבים אחרים) הפסיק את פעילותו לכמה שניות – וברגע שהייתה הפעולה הוא חזר לפעילות רגילה. אורך הפעילות דומה לזה בקורטקס הפרה-פרונטאלי. כלומר – חוט השדרה מקבל מידע על מה שעומד לקרות פחות או יותר מהרגע שבו הקורטקס יודע מזה. אבל – יש "ברקס" על לסיגנל ה-Go. זו דוגמא חזקה למקביליות של הפעולה של חוט השדרה והקורטקס. יש פעולה בו זמנית. עדיין לא ברור מה בדיוק האינטרנוירונים האלו עושים – ויש אוכלוסיות שונות שמתנהגות באופן שונה. בניסויים של ליבט, מצאו פעילות מוחית אינדוקטיבית לבחירתו של אדם לפני שהוא היה מודע לה. הפעילות הזו קורית בקורטקס הפרה-מוטורי. האם גם בחוט השדרה? שאלה פתוחה. מערכת שערות השפם של המכרסמים (ויבריסה) כמערכת סנסורית, זו מערכת פשוטה – יש בה יחידות דיסקרטיות של קלט שמסודרות כמערך של שורות וקשתות עם סידור שחוזר על עצמו בין חיות. המכרסמים משתמשים בשערות השפם למשימות שונות. למשל – הבחנה בין טקסטורות ותנועה במרחב. המסלול העצבי העצב שדרכו מגיע המידע משערות השפם למערכת העצבים המרכזית הוא עצב קרניאלי 5 – העצב הטריגאנימאלי. הוא נכנס לגזע המח. המערכת הזו שייכת לחישה העדינה וכמו הסיבים הספינאליים, הסינפסה הראשונה מתבצעת בגזע המח, בקרבת הגרעינים בהם עושים התאים הספינאליים סינפסה. בהמשך, יש סינפסה נוספת בתלמוס ואז הגעה לקורטקס. בקורטקס, בשכבה 4 (בעיקר), רואים כתמים מאונכים לפני הקורטקס – שנקראים barrels, חביות. במהלך השנים, ראו התאמה בין החביות לשערות השפם: כל שערת שפם מקושרת לחבית אחת. הקורטקס הזה הוא חלק מהקורטקס הסומטוסנסורי. חלק מה-הומונקולוס של החולדה כולל את השערות האלו. הבחנה באמצעות השערות: בניסוי, חולדה נעזרה בשערות השפם והסיקה איזה משני עמודים יותר קרוב. היא צריכה להוציא את הראש מאזור העמודים וללכת לצד המתאים בקופסא, הצד שבו העמוד היה קרוב יותר – ואז היא מקבלת תגמול. לוקח לחולדה יומיים-שלושה ואז הן מבינות את המשימה, לומדות והסף שלהן להבחנה בין הבדלים בין העמודים יורד. הסף המינימאלי בסוף הוא כ-2.5 מ"מ בין המרחק של העמודים. בהמשך, בדקו כמה שערות נדרשות למשימה הזו (באמצעות הסרת שערות). החולדה מבצעת את המשימה בצורה אקטיבית: בהתאם לכמות השערות, התנהגות החיה בשליטה בשערות הייתה שונה. בשני המקרים יש תנועה קדימה-אחורה של השערות – ובסוף יש התבססות בזווית מסוימת של השערות. כלומר, הקשר הסנסורי-מוטורי משמעותי בחישה הזו. תוצאות התנהגותיות: בכשמינית מה-sessions רואים הבחנה טובה מ-2.5 מ"מ, בכמחצית – כ-5 מ"מ וכד' (לפי הגרף). בתכלת, בגרף הימני, רואים את ההתנהגות בחיתוך של כל השערות מלבד שורה אחת; בירוק – רק קשת אחת; בסגול – רק שערה אחת. בקו המקווקו רואים את ההתנהגות של החולדה במידה והייתה מנחשת (מודל). העקומה תלויה מאד בתנאי ההתחלה של המרחק בין העמודים. המסקנה: את המשימה הזו החולדה לא יכולה לעשות עם שערה אחת בלבד. במשימה אחרת, חתכו את העצב המוטורי לשערות השפם – וראו שהחולדות לא יכולות לעשות את המשימה. כלומר – יש תרומה של היכולת להזיז את שערות השפם למשימה. כלומר – החלק המוטורי חשוב. מסקנה אחרת: יכולת ההבחנה בין נקודות במרחב יותר טובה מהמרחק בין שתי שערות – יש סופר רזולוציה. גודל השדות הרצפטיביים במערכת הסומטוסנסורית משפיע על מידת ההבחנה בין שתי נקודות. יכולת ההבחנה במקרה הזה טובה יותר מההבחנה בין שני שדות רצפטיביים. איך מקודד מידע בנוגע למגע? יש שתי אפשרויות שאפשר להעלות: # כל השערות זזות והשערה הראשונה שנתקעת במוט היא שקובעת את מיקומה. # הזזה של השפם קדימה ואחורה וחילוץ מידע בנוגע לזמן הפגיעה בשילוב עם הזווית של השערה בזמן הספציפי, שמגיעה מהקורטקס המוטורי. כך אפשר לדעת גם באמצעות שערה אחת מה המיקום. בדקו בניסוי דומה – אלא שהחולדה צריכה ללחוץ על דוושה בתוך פרק זמן קצר מספר פעמים, בזמן החישה – ואז היא מקבלת פרס. התגובות היו מהירות יחסית – 1-2 שניות. כחצי שנייה אחרי תחילת ה-trial כבר רואים הבחנה בין הלחיצה על הדוושה הנכונה והלא נכונה. כלומר – כבר אז החולדה יודעת. חצי השנייה הזו היא כ-200 מילישניות אחרי המידע הסנסורי. זה זמן האינטגרציה. בניסוי הזה, העמודים היו רחוקים מספיק בשביל לבצע גם עם שערה אחת. התוצאות: יש שימוש במידע המוטורי להבנת המיקום, אחרת לא היה ניתן לבצע עם שערה אחת. הפעילות המוטורית משנות ה-60 ועד שנות ה-2000 אנשים חקרו את המערכת – אבל הסתכלו רק בקורטקס. רק לפני עשר שנים החלו להסתכל גם על הפריפריה. יש שתי מערכות של שרירים שמזיזות את השערות: # השרירים האינטרינזיים – תופסים את הבסיס של השערה ומזיזים אותה קדימה ואחורה. זה משפיע רק לכיוון אחד – כיווץ יזיז את השערות קדימה. # השרירים האקסטרינזיים – הזזה של כל האזור של השערות קדימה ואחורה – וגם לצדדים (כלומר – כל צד של הפנים זז יחד). שערת השפם עושה למעשה אליפסה – היא לא חוזר בדיוק קדימה ואחורה (האליפסה די שטוחה). התנועה הזו מושפעת גם על ידי השרירים ה-extrinsic. יש שלושה אירועים תוך כדי whisking: # בתחילת המהלך קדימה, השרירים האקסטרינזיים לוקחים את השערות קדימה # בהמשך, גם האינטריזיים (int בשקף) הולכים קדימה. # בסוף, התנועה אחורה היא בעיקר ירידה בפעילות האינטרינזית במקביל לעלייה בפעילות האקסטרינזית. כלומר – המערכת הזו יחסית פתורה, למרות שעדיין יש שאלות פתוחות, בין השאר מכיוון שיש פרטים שקשורים בקשר בין הצד הקרוב והצד החיצוני של השערה שייתכן שנושאים מידע. לא ברור אם אלו חשובים או לא. המידע הסנסורי משערות השפם יש סיבים סנסוריים שונים עם קצוות שונים – חלקם דומים למרקל, חלקם עם סיומות חופשיים, חלקם מתפתלים סביב השערה עצמה, יש מידע סנסורי מהשרירים וכד'. פוטנציאלית, יש הרבה מידע סנסורי. בניגוד לסיבים מהגוף – לא מצליחים למדוד מהסיבים עצמם. רוב המדידות הן מהגרעין הטריגאנימלי. גירו את העצב המוטורי וראו מה מתקבל מהשערות בהינתן גירוי. גילו מהרישומים שיש סוגים שונים של סיבים סנסוריים: # תאים שמגיבים בספייק בודד בפגיעת השערה במכשול. # תאים שפועלים כל עוד השערה לוחצת על המכשול (תא pressure). # תאים שמגיבים בספייק ברגע המגע ובספייק נוסף בניתוק. # תאים שמגיבים רק בניתוק. # במקביל, יש תאים שפועלים כל עוד השערה זזה. # לעומתו, יש תא שמגיב אחרת אם השערה זזה באופן חופשי לעומת תזוזה עם פגיעה במשהו. # שמו את האובייקט בו השערה פגעה במקומות שונים לאורך ה-whising. בתא contact מספר הספייקים לא משתנה, אבל הירי הוא מאוחר יותר אם הפגיעה מאוחרת יותר. זה טריוויאלי, כמובן. הפגיעה היא ברגע הפגיעה. כדי לעשות decoding צריך לדעת איפה נמצאת השערה בזמן הפגיעה. השילוב בין האות הסנסורי והמוטורי איך הראו את הקשר בין ה-barrel לשערה ספציפית? החדירו לחולדה באחד ה-barrels צבע שמשנים את ההחזר שלהם כפונקציה של המתח בין פנים לחוץ התא, הרדימו את החיה, הזיזו את השערה ובדקו את שינויי ההחזר (מהשכבות העליונות, ארבע ומעלה). האות שנרשם יוצא מכל הממברנות – כולל דנדריטים וכד'. לאות הנרשם יש רזולוציה טובה בזמן, פחות במרחב. ראו פעילות ממוקדת מרחבית ב-barrel הספציפי (אחרי 20 מילישניות) – שהלכה והתרחבה עם הזמן. לאחר מכן, הרגו את החיה וראו שהצבע התרכז בדיוק ב-barrel. זה מעיד על הקשר בין שערה ל-barrel, אבל ההתאמה הזו לא כל כך פשוטה, כפי שניתן ללמוד מכך שכל השדה פעל בסופו של דבר. למה יש הקרנה גם לאזורים אחרים? למרות שבאזור 4 העצים הדנדריטים מוגבלים ל-barrel, העץ האקסוני רחב יותר ועולה לשכבות 2-3. בשכבות העליונות התאים שולחים אקסונים הצידה – וזה מסביר את האקסיטציה. מה קורה בחיות שאינן מורדמות? בניסוי אחר השוו בין חיות מורדמות לחיות ערות. בחיה ערה – הפעילות חזקה יותר (בהשוואה בין מצבי מנוחה, בלי נגיעה בשפם) ובנגיעה בשערה לאחר כמה מילישניות רואים פעילות אקטיבית מסוימת שמחזירה את השערה למקום. מנגד, אם החיה עושה whisking פעיל – לא רואים פעילות עצבית סנסורית בכלל. בקיצור – שאלה לא פתורה. דרשו מחולדה רק לעשות whisking, בלי משימה התנהגותית. שתי גרסאות: חיה נעה וחיה עם ראש מוחזק (כדי להתמודד עם ביקורות). בזמן הנגיעה, נרשם אות מהמכשול. בנוסף, רושמים EMG, את זווית השערה, פעילות עצבית מהקורטקס (שני חוטים קרובים שרושמים בו זמנים וההבדל ביניהם מאפשר לרשום פוטנציאלי פעולה למרות שזה לא רישום תוך תאי). רושמים את הפעילות של התא נוכח נגיעה במכשול – ורואים שיש לו נטייה לפעול כמה עשרות מילישניות אחרי הנגיעה. כשהחיה עשתה whisking חופשי, מיישרים את ה-peaks של ה-EMG ובודקים את פעילות התא, ורואים שאותו התא פועל בפאזה קבועה עם ה-EMG. תאים אחרים מראים גם פעילות לפני הנגיעה – כנראה יודעים לחזות על בסיס המחזור הקודם. בתאים שפעילים סביב הנגיעה ונעולים ל-EMG (יש להם אות מוטורי ואות סנסורי) בדקו באיזה פאזה של מחזור ה-whisking הנגיעה הזו קרתה. מצאו שהתגובה קורית בעיקר בסט מסוים של פאזות – התא מגיב רק בסט מסוים של פאזות, tuning curve של פאזות. זו ההדגמה של הקשר בין האות הסנסורי והאות המוטורי. תאים שונים רגישים לפאזות שונות. האם זה קשור לאות המוטורי או למיקום השערה במרחב? מכיוון שיודעים גם את זווית השערה, אפשר לבדוק את התלות בזווית השערה – וראו שאין תלות כזו. התלות היא בעיקר ה-EMG ולא במיקום השערה. פלסטיות בקורטקס הסומטוסנסורי אפשר לרשום מתאים ולזהות אותם אחרי הרישום – ולכן זה נושא שקל לבדוק. בדקו בחולדות צעירות יחסית (כמה ימים אחרי הלידה) שיש פלסטיות עדיין בקורטקס הסומטוסנסורי (שכבות 2-3). בנוסף, ראו שעם הגיל של החולדה יש יותר פעילות בתאים. כמו כן, אפשר להבחין ב-up and down states של מתח הממברנה של התא. גם האמפליטודה הולכת וגדלה. במקביל, גילו שיש שינויים בשדות הרצפטיביים עם הגיל – הם הולכים וגדלים. לכל תא יש whisker עיקרי שעליו הוא שולט. עם זאת, כאמור, יש תגובות לשערות נוספות, בעיקר בשכבות 2-3. אם חותכים את השערות בגיל צעיר מאד, רואים שהשדות הרצפטיביים לא מתפתחים כמו שצריך. החלון של הפלסטיות נסגר פחות או 15 ימים אחרי לידה. בניסוי, הראו שיש פלסטיות גם בחיה בוגרת. מסתכלים על חיה ובודקים באמצעות 2-photon את ספיינים ב-barrel field לאורך זמן. רואים שיש ספיינים שמופיעים ונעלמים. נגד העבודה הזו היו הרבה ביקורות – ואחרים לא ראו פלסטיות. עדיין אין הכרעה בסוגיה הזו, אבל כנראה שזה תלוי במידת הלמידה והניסיון של החיה בזמן הבדיקה הסטרוקטוראלית. עד לאחרונה, התפיסה הייתה שהפלסטיות הבוגרת נובעת מחיזוק/החלשה של סינפסות – ורק בשנים האחרונות רואים שיש פלסטיות סטרוקטוראלית בקורטקס בוגר. הקורטקס המוטורי רקע גם במסגרת הזו נעסוק במעגלי תנועה-חישה. התגובות המוטוריות משנות איך אנחנו חשים, והלולאה נסגרת בכך שהתנועות שאנו עושים משנות את העולם. תפקידי המערכת המוטורית: # בקרת רפלקסים (דיברנו על זה). # בקרת יציבה. # בקרת תנועות אוטומטיות-מחזוריות. # בקרת תנועות רצוניות. כלומר, זו מערכת בקרה. במערכת בקרה יש את הדבר שאנחנו רוצים לבקר (Controlled system), את מה שעושה את הבקרה עצמה (Controller) וסנסור שנותן היזון חוזר. החיישן מבין את מצב המערכת. בנוסף, יש מערכת שמבקרת את מערכת הבקרה – מהחיישן מתקבל אות שגיאה והוא מביא את ה-controller לשנות את מצב המערכת למצב הרצוי. דוגמא: רפלקס המתיחה: אנחנו מבקרים את אורך השריר באמצעות מוטונוירון אלפא. המדידה מתבצעת באמצעות הכישור. מסביב למעגל הבסיסי יש מדידות נוספות: מתח השריר (באמצעות גולג'י) למשל. בנוסף, יש מערכת שקובעת את אורך השריר הישיר שמקרינים על המוטונוירונים (אלפא וגאמה). השפעה נוספת היא הכוח החיצוני: עומס, תשישות וכד'. על הבסיס הזה יש לנו עוד הרבה לולאות. אפשר לחלק את המערכת המוטורית לחוט השדרה, גזע המח והתלאמוס והקורטקס. יש מעגלים בתוך חוט השדרה – ויש מידע שעולה דרך התלאמוס וגזע המח לקורטקס (והנחיות שיורדות, דרך גזע המח או ישירות). מהקורטקס יש שני מעגלים – אחד שעובר ב-basal ganglia ואחד שעובר בצרבלום – הם חוזרים דרך התלאמוס לקורטקס. הקורטקס המוטורי זוהה לראשונה בכלבים בסוף המאה ה-19 – כשהזריקו שם זרם חשמלי, נוצרה תנועה. עד היום לא לגמרי ברור מה הוא עושה. אחת ההיפותזות: שם מייצרים תנועות מורכבות. שרינגטון חשב שחוט השדרה עושה דברים פשוטים והמח – דברים מורכבים. אנטומיה: # אזור 4 הוא האזור הקרוב ביותר לסולקוס המרכזי. זהו אזור אחר מהאחרים ארכיטקטונית. # קדימה לו, נמצאים האזורים הפרה-מוטוריים (אזור 6): pre-motor cortex, supplementary motor area. שניהם אזורים פרה-מוטוריים. # אזורים 5 ו-7 הם ה-posterior parietal cortex. גם משם אפשר לקרוא ולחזות תנועה. גם משם אפשר לשלוט בתנועה. אלו גם אזורים מוטוריים – עם גוון מיוחד: יש שם פעילות שמופנית לפעולה המוטורית וקשורה הדוקות לשאלה איך החלטנו לבצע את התנועה (למשל). באזורים האלו יש גם motor-neurons, אזורים שמגיבים כשהחיה מבצעת פעולה וכשהיא רואה אחרים מבצעים פעולה. בהקשר לבני אדם יש שחושבים שכך מובנת שפה. רוב המחקר על אזורים מוטוריים מתבסס על תנועות קטנות של הידיים. זו הפרדיגמה העיקרית. מה הייצוגים המוטוריים בתאים הקורטיקליים? ראשית – נפריד בין שדות קורטיקאליים באמצעות: קריטריונים מבניים: # ציטוארכיטקטורה – לפי אופי התאים, באמצעות צביעה של חלבונים מסוימים למשל. # לאן כל אזור שולח את האקסונים שלו. קריטריונים פונקציונאליים: # אילו אזורים בגוף יזיזו בעקבות גירוי (חשמלי, TMS) או באמצעות מעקב (fMRI). # פיזיולוגיה – איך התאים עובדים. M1 אזור ארבע נפרד, מכיוון שבשכבה חמש שלו יש תאי ענק. אלו תאי betz, התאים הפיראמידאליים הגדולים ביותר בקורטקס. לתאים האלו יש גם אקסון ארוך. על גבי 1M יש סידור לפי אזורים בגוף – ואפשר לייצר הומונקולוס מוטורי, שבו אזורי הגוף קשורים בגודלם לייצוג שלהם בקורטקס. הידיים והראש בולטים בגודלם. כשעושים ICMS – Intra-cortical-micro-stimulation אפשר לקבל מפות עדינות מאד של התוצאות המוטוריות לגירויים חשמליים. בחלק מהמקומות שעושים גירוי כזה אין תגובה; באזורים אחרים מתחילים לקבל תנועות הצידה או תנועות מתיחה (Adduction/abduction – תנועות הצידה, של הבוהן למשל). בניסויי המיקרו-סטימולציה ראו שאין תנועות מורכבות: גירוי במקום ספציפי עושה מתיחה של הבוהן למשל. גירוי אחר – הזזה שלה. מיפוי מאד ספציפי. בתחתית הקיפול של הסולקוס (פונדוס) אין מיפוי מוטורי. צריך לעלות קצת מעל לתחתית הסולקוס. אפשר לראות בתמונה במצגת את המיפוי של היד בקורטקס. יש אזור מרכזי שבו יש תנועה של האצבעות ומסביב – יש תנועות של מפרקים שהולכים ומתרחקים מהאצבעות: המפרק, המרפק והכי רחוק – מהכתף. הקלט של 1M מגיע מ-1S ומהאזורים ה-posterior parietal, שעושים אינטגרציה של מספר מודאליות. כמו כן, מתקבל מידע מה-basal ganglia והצרבלום, דרך התלמוס. אחרי כמה שנים אנשים חזרו למיקרו-סטימולציות וראו שיש בכל זאת פעילות מורכבת שמיוצגת ב-1M. מצאו שיש אזורים שמביאים את הקוף להביא את היד לפה. ההבדל העיקרי – העובדה שהסימולציות קצת פחות מיקרו. בניגוד לעבודה הקודמת, בה דאגו לסף הגירוי הנמוך ביותר, הסטימוציות השניות היו יותר חזקות. הקידוד של התנועות המורכבות היה נרחב יותר – וגלש גם לקורטקס הסנסורי. השורה התחתונה – הסימולציות היו חזקות יותר, למרות שהאזורים לא גדולים. האינטרפרטציה כבר יותר מורכבת. יכול להיות שכדי לייצר תנועה מורכבת צריך להפעיל הרבה פעולות קטנות שנמצאות באותו האזור. לכן, זרם חשמלי חזק מספיק מביא להרבה פעולות "ממוקדות" שיחד מביאים לפעולה מורכבת. בניסוי אחר, ערכו מיקרו-סטימולציה באזור שלוקח את שערת השפם של חולדה קדימה; ואזור אחר שלוקח אותה אחורה. זה הגיוני. עם זאת, גירוי ב-barrel cortex, הסומטוסנסורי, מביא גם למשיכה אחורה. ההשהיה לא מספיק ממושכת, ולכן – זו לא הפעלה עקיפה של 1M על ידי פרויקציות של 1S. כלומר – זו הפעלה ישירה. זה קורה בעיקר משכבה 5 של 1S. בדומה לויכוח על האופן בו מסודר הקורטקס המוטורי, יש שאלות דומות בנוגע לקידוד של תאים בודדים: # האם הקידוד הוא של שרירים (ואז תהיה הקבלה לפעילות של מוטורנויורונים)? # האם הם מקודדים את התנועה שאנחנו רוצים לעשות (למשל – הזזת היד לכיוון מסוים במהירות מסוימת)? # האם הם בכלל מכינים את התנועה (וחוט השדרה הוא שעושה את התנועה)? כלומר – האם הם פועלים לפני התנועה ולא במהלכה? תא בודד בקורטקס קשור לשרירים רבים בניסוי, רושמים תא בקורטקס, באזור תאי בץ, ובמקביל – רושמים EMG מהרבה שרירים. את ה-EMG ממצעים סביב הספייקים של התא בקורטקס. רואים שיש כמה שרירים ביד שמופעלים בסנכרון לתא. רואים את זה במיצוע על פני כ-10,000 חזרות – ולכן ההשפעה היא לא מאד חזקה (או שיש הרבה רעש). כשעושים ההיפך – מיקרו-סטימולציה בתא הספציפי הזה, רואים שהשרירים שפועלים הם לא רק המעטים המקושרים, אלא גם אחרים – במידה פחותה. כלומר – המיקרו-סטימולציה פחות ספציפית. התוצאות מראות שלא מדובר בסתם הרבה שרירים לא קשורים – אלא שרירים סינרגסטיים. למשל – לא נראה פלקסור ואקסטנסור מופעלים על ידי אותו הנוירון. המסקנה הסופית: הקורטקס הוא לא סתם עותק של חוט השדרה. כמו כן, אותו השריר יכול להיות מופעל באותו האופן בדיוק על ידי מספר אתרים נפרדים בקורטקס המוטורי. מה התאים מקודדים? בניסוי, קוף צריך להזיז את המוט, עליו מפעילים משקלים שונים. רושמים מתא ב-1M. השרירים שצריך להפעיל שונים כתלות במיקום המשקל (הזזה של מפרק כף היד קדימה או אחורה) – המשקל יכול להקשות על אחד משני הכיוונים. צריך להפעיל הרבה כח בפלקסור או באקסטנסור. רואים את זה ב-EMG. התא ממנו רשמו פעל כשצריך להפעיל כח פלקסורי ולא אקסטנסורי. המסקנה: יש הפעלה חזקה יותר של התאים בקורטקס כשצריך להפעיל כח רב יותר. בניסוי אחר, רשמו שני תאי 1M, שמו משקל על השריר ובדקו flexion ו-extension. בתנועה בשני הכיוונים שני השרירים עובדים – אבל בקבועי זמן שונים (או כהכנה לתנועה או במסגרת התנועה). מצאו תא שפעיל בעיקר במצב שבו צריך להפעיל את ה-flexion. כלומר – הוא מקודד את הכח שצריך להפעיל. במקביל, מדדו תאים מסוג אחר – תא שמוריד את קצב הירי במקביל ל-flexion ומעלה אותם בתגובה ל-extension. הוא מקודד את כיוון התנועה באופן בלתי תלוי בכוח שצריך להפעיל. בעוד הראשון די דומה למוטונוירון, זה קרוב יותר לתכלית הפעילות. בגרסאות מתוחכמות יותר של ניסויים כאלו, משתמשים במנחים של כף היד. מפעילים כח על ג'ויסטיק והקוף צריך להזיז סמן. לפעמים הקוף תופס את הג'ויסטיק שמאונך לרצפה ולפעמים – מקביל לרצפה. אלו שרירים שונים. האם מנח היד משפיע על פעילות התא? האם החשיבות היא לתנועה או לאיך היא נעשית? גם כאן – מצאו כל מיני סוגי תאים: תא שלא אכפת לו מכיוון היד, למשל. באחד התאים מצאו שדה הגבר – gain field: לתא יש התנהגות דומה בשתי התנועות, אבל יש לו הגבר שונה במצב הראשון ובמצב השני. כלומר – יש אינטראקציה בין שני הקידודים. בנוסף, יש תאים שבהם יש כיוון מועדף של פעילות התא (למשל – למעלה). התא הזה מתנהג כמו שאפשר לצפות משרירים. בחלק מהתאים רואים גם פעילות הכנה: בניסוי, קוף הניח את ידו על מטרה והוא צריך להזיז את היד למטרה אחרת שנדלקת. כשהמטרה נדלקת הוא צריך לחכות ולא להזיז את היד – רק כשהוא מקבל אות הוא יכול לזוז. יש תא ב-1M שעובד רק כשהתנועה תצטרך להיות שמאלה ורק בזמן ההכנה ולא בזמן התנועה. קידוד כיוון בקורטקס קוף מזיז ג'ויסטיק לאחד משמונה כיוונים. בתחילת שנות ה-80, ג'ורג'ופולוס בדק איך התאים פועלים בתגובה לכיוונים האלו. יש סט של כיוונים שהתא הספציפי פעל חזק לקראת הפעולה ובמהלכה. אפשר להגדיר כיוון מועדף של התא – בו קצב הירי הוא החזק ביותר. בעבר, חשבו שעקומת הכיוונון הוא בצורה של קוסינוס. בפועל, לא בטוח שזה מדויק וזה לא כל כך חשוב. מה שחשוב – הוא שהעקומות רחבות, כ-180 מעלות. היכולת לדייק בתנועה היא של כמה מעלות. אז איך מקודדים תנועה ספציפית שהקוף באמת עשה? איך משתמשים בהרבה תאים ומוצאים מהו כיוון התנועה האמיתית? ג'ורג'ופולוס בדק לגבי כל כיוון פעילות של 100 תאים שונים, וראה איך כל תא מגיב לכל כיוון. על בסיס הנתונים ממאה התאים עושים שקלול וקטורי שנותן את התנועה בדיוק מאד טוב (יחסית לכיוון התנועה בפועל של יד הקוף). על ידי שקלול ליניארי של קצבי הירי אפשר לייצר משהו שמסביר את רוב השונות של התנועה. אפשר לנסות לנחש מה התנועה על ידי הקומבינציה הליניארית. את התנועה מנחשים באמצעות סכימה של המכפלה של: # משקלים שמאפיינים את פעילות התא לכיוונים שונים, תוך שקלול של כל חלק בחלון הזמן של הפעילות העצבית במשקלים שונים. # קצב הירי עצמו. # קבוע מסוים (b). יש שיטות שונות לחישוב, שהלכו והשתכללו. אפשר לנחש על בסיס התנועה מה תהיה הפעילות העצבית ולהשתמש בזה כדי לשפר את הביצוע. מבצעים פרדיקציה ומשפרים את ההערכה. בשיטה דומה, אגב, נעשית השליטה על אצבעות בודדות. הרבה נוירונים פעילים בזמן הפעלה של אצבע בודדת – ורק שימוש בוקטור אוכלוסיה מאפשר הפעלה של אצבע בודדת באופן ספציפי. זה הגיוני – כי יש שורה של שרירים ביד שדורשים הפעלה ללא תלות באיזו אצבע מוזזת – ויש גם שרירים שהם ספציפיים לאצבע אחת. ממצא מעניין הוא שהפעילות של תאים ב-1M אינה אחידה על פני הפעלה מסוימת של שרירים. למעשה, יש קבוצה גדולה של תאים שההפעלה שלהם קשורה לשרירים המופעלים – אבל גם לקונטקסט/משימה. בכך – הם שונים מתאים בחוט השדרה. Brain Machine Interface על בסיס זה אפשר לעשות BMI – לאפשר לאנשים להפעיל מכונות באמצעות מוחם. בניסוי, למשל, קוף מזיז באמצעות מחשבתו כדור לכיוון מטרה.חלק מהעניין הוא פלסטיות של הקוף עצמו – ולא רק "רכיבה" על אזורי מח קיימים. הקוף לומד את המשימה החדשה. גם בהקשרים אחרים, טבעיים יותר, נמצאה פלסטיות בקורטקס המוטורי בחיה הבוגרת (כולל באדם) על בסיס שינויים בקלט הסנסורי, למשל. המפה המוטורית על הקורטקס משתנה. אימון על משימה מוטורית מביא לשינוי בארגון הקורטיקלי, בקורלציה לשיפור ביכולת. באזור המקושר לאצבעות, למשל, יגדל לאחר אימון במשימת אצבעות מורכבת. הקורטקס הפרה-מוטורי הקורטקס הפרה-מוטורי, אזור ברודמן 6, כולל גם הוא נוירונים פיראמידאליים, אבל קטנים יותר מ-1M. ניתן לאתר מפות מוטוריות של הפנים והגפיים- אבל עירור שלהם מביא לפעולות מורכבות הכוללות מספר מפרקים, לפעמים אפילו תנועות בילטראליות. כל האזורים הפרה-מוטוריים מקרינים בעיקר על 1M, אבל גם על חוט השדרה. כלומר – ככל הנראה יש אפשרות שליטה מוטורית גם לא דרך 1M. הקורטקס הפרה-מוטורי מקבל מידע מ-1S והקורטקס הפרה-פרונטאלי, בפרט מהאזורים הקשורים בזיכרון העבודה. פגיעות באזור הפרה-מוטורי מביאות להפרעות מורכבות יותר – למשל קושי בתיאום בין מידע סנסורי ממודאליות שונות בתכנות הפעולה (למשל – קוף "יתנגש" עם היד במגן פלסטיק שקוף שעומד בינו לבין האוכל – ולא יעקוף אותו). הפרדה בין האזורים הפרה-מוטוריים (בכל המקרים – הפעילות היא מקדימה לפעולה): # ה-supplementary קשור בעיקר בתכנון פעולות יזומות, ובפרט הוא קשור בהכנת פעולה המבוססת על הזיכרון ולא על גירויים סנסוריים. האזור מקבל קלט מה-persupplementary motor area, שכנראה קשור ללימוד אותם הזכרונות/מחזורי פעולה (פעיל בזמן הלימוד). ככל שהכישור נרכש ונלמד, לפעמים המשימה גם תעבור לטיפולו הבלעדי של 1M – הפעולה הופכת ל"אוטומטית" יותר. # ה-lateral premotor קשור בתגובה לגירוי, ואוכלוסיות נוירונים שם מקודדות את הקשר השרירותי, לעיתים, בין גירוי ותגובה ספציפיים. למשל – יכול להיות שהגירוי יופיע במקום אחד והתנועה הנדרשת היא למקום אחר – ועדיין זה האזור שיטפל בצימוד. בנוסף, מצאו שהאזורים הפרה-מוטוריים פעילים בזמן "חזרה" (rehearsal) על פעולה בדיוק כמו בזמן הביצוע. ישנם שני אפיקים שונים ומקבילים המחברים בין האזורים הפאירטליים והאזורים הפרה-מוטוריים: אחד שולט בגישה (reaching) והשני באחיזה (grasping). יש שונות גם בתוך האזורים השונים, למשל באחיזה יש נוירונים שונים לפי הצורה של היד, אוכלוסיות שונות לאחיזה חזקה ומדויקת לעומת "חטיפה" של האוכל וכד'. בהקשר הזה יש לציין את ה-mirror neurons שפעילים לא רק כשהקוף אוחז במשהו אלא כשהוא רואה מישהו אחר מבצע את אותה האחיזה. כל הנוירונים האלו מקודדים מידע על מטרת הפעילות ופחות על איך בדיוק היא תתבצע. הצרבלום הצרבלום משפיע על מערכות מוטוריות – הוא לא עושה מוטוריקה בפני עצמו. אנשים עם פגיעות בצרבלום יכולים לזוז. הוא מעריך חוסר התאמות בין כוונה לפעולה (מה שצפוי לקרות ומה שבאמת קורה) על ידי התאמה של פעולת המרכזים המוטוריים בקורטקס ובגזע המח. הצרבלום משתתף בהרבה לולאות מוטוריות. איך הצרבלום עושה את כל זה? כדי להשוות בין צפוי למה שקרה הוא מקבל הרבה קלט: ממקורות מוטוריים וסנסוריים. חלק מהקלט הסנסורי מגיע מחוט השדרה, כפי שדיברנו כבר. נמפה חלק מהאחרים. הפלט הולך לכל מקום: לקורטקס, לגזע המח ולחוט השדרה. המערכת כולה היא מערכת פלסטית מאד. המבנה ברמת המאקרו המבנה של הצרבלום מאד אחיד, כמעט גבישי. הצרבלום הוא חלק מגזע המח. הקורטקס הצרבראלי מאד גדול ומפותח. כל הצרבלום הוא יריעה אחת גדולה (עם קיפולים) של תאים. אין הפרדה בין שתי ההמיספרות, הן רציפות. מלבד הקורטקס הזה, יש הרבה חומר לבן ובתוכו יש את הגרעינים העמוקים של הצרבלום, הרכיב הרציני השני של המבנה הגס של הצרבלום. הצרבלום מחובר לשארית המח דרך ה-pons, דרך cerebellar peduncles, "רגליים" שהן חלק מה-pons. ישנה חתיכה אחורית ונפרדת שנקראת פלוקולוס Flocculus. שם נכנס רוב הקלט הוסטיבולארי, ונדבר על זה בהמשך. בחתך סאגיטלי של הצרבלום רואים את הקיפולים הרבים של הקורטקס. זוהי יריעה מאד ארוכה. לאונות השונות של הצרבלום יש שמות שונים. מלבד הפלוקולוס יש את ה-ורמיס, מרכז הצרבלום. ישנן אונות שונות עם שמות נוספים ולא מאד חשובים. ההבדל בין המרכז לחלקים הלטראליים רלוונטית כדי להבין את הארגון של הקלט והפלט. הפלטים של הצרבלום: # האזור הלטראליים הם אלו שפעילות שלהם תגיע לקורטקס. שום דבר מההמיספורות עצמן לא יוצא ישירות מהצרבלום – הכל עובר קודם בגרעינים העמוקים. עם זאת, המידע מתחיל מההמיספרות. # ה-ורמיס שולח את הפלט שלו לגזע המח ולכיוון חוט השדרה. הוא עושה מודולציה של המערכות הלטראליות (לתוך הגרעין האדום) והמידיאליות היורדות. # לפלוקולוס יש פלט לאזורים וסטיבולאריים. הוא משפיע על המערכת – ובפרט על ה-VOR, vestibulo ocular reflex: שמים אדם בחושך מוחלט ומסובבים את הכסא. העיניים שלנו ינועו לכיוון ההפוך. זה נעשה ללא קלט ראייתי – ולכן רק המערכת הוסטיבולארית משפיעה. ה-VOR הוא פלסטי וחושבים שהפלסטיות מתרחשת בין השאר בפלוקולוס. הקלטים לצרבלום עוקבים במידה רבה אחר החלוקה הזו: # קלטים שמגיעים מהקורטקס בצורה לא ישירה מגיעים מהאונות הליטראליות. # קלטים מחוט השדרה יגיעו לאזורים המרכזיים יותר. # קלטים וסטיבולאריים מגיעים לפלוקולוס – אבל גם לאזורים המרכזיים כדי לתמוך ביציבות. # קלטים ישירים ראייתיים ושמיעתיים שמגיעים מ"הדרך" לקורטקס: מגזע המח למשל. הקלטים האלו מגיעים לאזורים המידיאליים, והם קשורים למשל ליציבה (לפחות הקלטים הויזואליים). לא ברור מה עושים הקלטים השמיעתיים. בניסוי, לקחו עכבר וסובבו אותו – ורשמו מהפלוקולוס. הסיבוב היה על שני צירים – ורשמו ספייקים מסוגים שונים מתאים שונים: תא אחד הגיב לסיבוב ורטיקאלי ולא לסיבוב הוריזונטאלי ולהיפך. את התאים מהסוגים השונים מוצאים באזורים שונים בפלוקולוס. יש אזורים שלא מצאו תאים שרגישים לסיבוב כלל. הצירים אליהם מגיבים התאים בפלוקולוס מגיבים אופטימלית בדיוק לשלושת הצירים אליהם רגישות התעלות הסמי-צירקולאריות במערכת הוסטיבולארית. גם שרירי העין מותאמים לאותם שלושה צירים. זו מערכת ש"עוצבה" יחד. המבנה ברמת המיקרו אם נסתכל על החתך של אחד הקיפולים בקורטקס הצרבלי, נראה את התא הייחודי לו – תא פורקינייה. זהו התא ששולח את האקסון שלו החוצה מהקורטס. גופי התא יושבים בשכבה אחת (האמצעית מתוך שלוש, נקראת שכבת תאי פורקינייה, הקו השחור במצגת) זה ליד זה. העץ הדנדריטי גדול ומסועף עם הרבה ספיינים. העץ הדנדריטי כולו מתפרס על פני מישור אחד, ולכן נוצרות שכבות של עצים דנדריטיים מקבילים, שכמעט לא יחתכו זה את זה. תאי פורקינייה מקבלים שני סוגי קלטים: # קלטים מה-inferior olive, שהולך להיות שחקן חשוב בסיפור. התאים מה-olive שולחים climbing fibers ועושים הרבה סינפסות על גוף התא והדנדריטים (בעיקר הקרובים) של תא פורקינייה. הסינפסות האלו הן הסינפסות החזקות ביותר במח – משתחרר הרבה מאד טרנסמיטור בפוטנציאל פעולה. כל אחת מהסינפסות די סטנדרטיות, אבל בגלל שיש כל כך הרבה – כמות הנ"ט היא הכי רבה בכל המח. תא פורקינייה אחד יקבל סינפסות רק מ-climbing fiber אחד, כלומר תא אחד מה-inferior olive בלבד. עם זאת, תא בודד כזה יכול לעצבב כמה תאי פורקינייה. # Mossy fibers – סיבים שעולים בחומר הלבן ומתפצלים בשכבה מתחת לשכבה של תאי פורקינייה. זה מכיל את כל שאר הקלטים לצרבלום. הם לא עושים סינפסות על תאי פורקינייה, אלא על תאים גראנולאריים (מסומנים בירוק במצגת). התאים הגראנולאריים שולחים אקסון למעלה, לכיוון פני השטח, וזה מתפצל ורץ בניצב למישור התפצלויות עצי הדנדריטים של תאי פורקינייה. הסיבים האלו נקראים parallel fibers. התאים הגראנולאריים הם התאים הכי קטנים במח ויש הכי הרבה מהם. השכבה האמצעית נקראת שכבת התאים הגראנולאריים, השכבה התכלת במצגת. לשכבה שבה רצים האקסונים שלהם קוראים השכבה המולקולארית, השכבה הצהובה במצגת. לסיכום – זהו מעגל הקלט-פלט המרכזי בצרבלום: דרך ה-climbing fibers לתאי פורקינייה; דרך ה-mossy לגראנולאריים ומשם לפורקינייה. אין אינטראציה בין תאי פורקינייה ישירות – אבל יש אינטראקציה דרך אינטרנוירונים שנמצאים בשכבה המולקולארית (שלא יודעים כל כך מה הם עושים): # תאי גולג'י – עושים אינהיביציה לקלט של התאים הגראנולאריים. הם מקבלים סינפסות מתאי פורקינייה. יש ממשקים גם בין תאים רחוקים מאד, ללא תלות במישורים. # תאים שיושבים בשכבה המולקולארית ועושים סינפסות על תאי פורקינייה. יש להם שמות שונים: basket cell (נראה כמו שקית), Stellate cells. שני אלו עושים אינהיביציה לתאי פורקינייה. בניגוד לתאי גולג'י, שני התאים האלו מקשרים בין תאים שנמצאים בין מישורים סמוכים ולא למרחקים רחוקים. הסינפסה בין ה-mossy לתאים גראנולאריים מכיל שלושה רכיבים: # התעבות של אקסון ה-mossy fiber שנמצאת בקצה של הסיב. # חיבור של דנדריטים של תאים גראנולאריים לעיבוי הזה (כ-2-3 דנדריטים). # אקסון של תא גולג'י שיושב על העיבוי ומשפיע עליו. הפלט של הצרבלום: תאי הפורקינייה כאמור לא יוצאים מהצרבלום אלא מגיע לגרעינים העמוקים. הסיומות של תאי פורקינייה על הגרעינים תמיד אינהיביטוריות. בנוסף, מקבלים הגרעינים העמוקים אקסיטציה מהקלט שנכנס לצרבלום (ה-mossy וה-climbing שולחים שלוחה גם לגרעינים העמוקים, מלבד הפלט לתאי פורקינייה). הגרעינים העמוקים הם שמוציאים מידע מהצרבלום. צרבלום והתנהגות פגיעה בצרבלום מביאה ל-essential tremor – רעד בזמן תנועה. כשמבקשים מפגוע בצרבלום לגעת באף, היד תרעד בדרך, בפרט כשמתקרבים למטרה. זה סימפטום גס יחסית – אבל יש גם עדינים יותר. אצל הנבדקים האלו תהיה השהייה רבה יותר לפני תחילת תנועה. אם מבקשים מהם לעשות תנועות קטנות ומחזוריות, כמו נקישות, התגובות לא נעשות בצורה מדויקת. סימפטום נוסף הוא בעיה קשה בתזמון. בניסוי, נבדקים התבקשו לזרוק כדור למטרה. נבדק נורמאלי פגע טוב בכל מהירות זריקה – לאט, בינוני מהר. הנבדק הצרבראלי פוגע במטרה בממוצע, אבל המקבץ מאופיין בשונות רבה יותר. זה נובע מתנועת יד שונה. אצל נורמאליים – נקודת שחרור הכדור היא עם וריאביליות מאד קטנה. אצל הפגועים בצרבלום נקודות השחרור יותר וריאבילית וגם התנועה פחות אחידה. באנשים נורמאליים, עשו ניסוי שנועד לבדוק שהצרבלום קשור בהשוואה בין מה שקרה למה שהיה מתוכנן לקרות. בתנאי מסוים, הנבדק היה יכול להזיז מקל שמחובר למין חוד. הוא שולט בתנועה ביד אחת וביד השני מרגיש את התוצאות הסנסוריות. הוא יכול לצפות לתגובה. בתנאי השני, מי שהזיז את החוד הזה הוא הנסיין, ללא שליטת הנבדק. כל זה קרה ב-fMRI. מוצאים שיש עלייה באות ה-fMRI בקורטקס הסומטוסנסורי בעיקר בתגובה לגירוי החיצוני של הנסיין. בתנאים האחרים (כשהנבדק עשה לעצמו את הגירוי או כשלא הייתה נגיעה של החוד ביד השנייה כלל) ראו ירידה. כלומר – הגירוי הסנסורי לא עשה כלום. בצרבלום, רואים שיש עלייה גדולה כשהגירוי בא מבחוץ וירידה גדולה כשהגירוי בא מהאדם עצמו. לתנועה עצמה אין אפשר משמעותי – ואין פעילות בזמן מנוחה. כלומר – בצרבלום רואים את ההבדל הזה בצורה ספציפית. באנליזה, שמו את הממוצע של הסיגנל בצרבלום לעומת הסיגנל בקורטקס הסנסורי. ראו שיש קורלציה חיובית כשהגירוי בא מהנבדק עצמו; ואין קורלציה כזו כשהגירוי בא מבחוץ. המשמעות היא שהצרבלום עושה את הפרדיקציה של מה צריך לקרות ואז הפעילות הזו מתחסרת מהפעילות בקורטקס באופן כלשהו ומונעת ממנו לפעול לפי מה שרצוי. יכול להיות שזה מסביר למה אי אפשר לדגדג את עצמנו. הדבר השלישי שקשור בצרבלום הוא הפלסטיות: נותנים לאדם לזרוק חץ למטרה. הוא הולך ומתאמן – ואז שמים לו משקפיים שמסיתות את העולם הצידה. הזריקה הייתה שמאלה מדי ולאט לאט לומדים לתקן, לזרוק בזווית שונה. מורידים את הפריזמות ורואים after-affect עד לחזרה לזריקה ישירה. כשעשו את אותו הניסוי לנבדק עם לזיה בצרבלום, רואים שהוא לא משתפר לאחר הצבת הפריזמה. הוא ממשיך לזרוק הצידה, בלי מגמת שיפור. כשמורידים את הפריזמה, הוא שוב זורק כמו בתנאי ההתחלה. כלומר – לא למד כלל. פיזיולוגיה עצבית הצרבלום מובן ברמה הסלולארית. לא מבינים איך זה הופך להתנהגות. כשרושמים מתא פורקינייה ברישום חוץ תאי, מזהים שני סוגים של ספייקים: # Simple spikes – ספייק בודד. # Complex spikes – ספייק בודד שמלווה בעוד כמה ספייקים אחריו. נכנסים עם אלקטרודה לתא פורקינייה ורואים שיש לו תקופות שהוא יורה המון ותקופות שהוא לא יורה כלל – זה נקרא בי-סטאביליות (נדבר על זה בהמשך). הספייקים רוכבים על עלייה במתח. אם נפתח את הרישום ונכנס לעומק, נראה ספייקים פשוטים ואלמנטים אחרים – פלאקטואציות במתח הממברנה, שמפרעיות לספייקים הפשוטים. נראה בהמשך שזה מה שמייצר את הספייקים המורכבים. באיזשהו שלב הרמפה שייצרה את הספייקים יורדת ויש חזרה למתח הנמוך והפסקה של מקבץ הירי הרציף. אם נשים TTX שחוסם תעלות נתרן שעושות פוטנציאלי פעולה ייעלמו הספייקים הפשוטים ונשארים אירועים איטיים שדי דומים לאירועים המוזרים שקרו באמצע ה-trains של ה-simple spikes. אלו גם ספייקים – ואפשר להראות שהם נוצרים מסידן. במקרה הזה, התא די ליניארי, הזרם יוצר שינויים במתח ומגיעים ל-steady state. כלומר – יש פוטנציאלי פעולה של סידן עם סף יחסית גבוה. בסף נמוך, מקבלים רק פשוטים. פוטנציאלי הפעולה של סידן נוצרים כתוצאה מ-climbing fibers. הספייקים המורכבים קורים גם בדנדריטים – רושמים חשמלית או באמצעות הדמיית סידן. ברישום, רואים את ה-simple spikes כספייקים קטנים ואילו הספייקים של הסידן נראה גדול הרבה יותר. גם בהמשך הדנדריט נראה את המורכבים, ובהמשך כבר לא את הפשוטים. בניסוי הדמיה ישן, בדקו את סימן הסידן לפי רמת האור באזורים שונים בתא. סיגנל הסידן המרבי הייתה באזור התחלת הדנדריט, קרוב לגוף התא. באזור מסועף בעץ הדנדריטי רואים אותות שנראים אחרת – מושהים בזמן. זה מעיד על כך שיש גנרטורים שונים במקומות שונים שמייצרים יחד את הספייק. ה-climbing fiber הוא שמסנכרן את פוטנציאל הפעולה הענקי הזה, באמצעות הרבה מאד פוטנציאלי פעולה קטנים ומפוזרים. אות הסידן משפיע על הרבה דברים – ובפרט על פלסטיות סינאפטית, עליה נדבר בהמשך. פלסטיות סינפטית הצרבלום הפוך באופן שבו מתבצעת פלסטיות. במקום LTP, נראה LTD. נותנים גירויים חשמליים לפני השטח של הצרבלום, מגרים את ה-parallel fibers. רואים EPSP בתא פורקינייה. כשמשתמשים ב-train של זרמים, נוצר EPSP בגודל יחסית קבוע. ה"התניה" נעשית באמצעות ייצור המון פעילות בתא, המון ספייקים, חלקם מצומדים כנראה ל-parallel fibers ואז מייצרים את אותו ה-train. ה-EPSP קטן ואם נחכה עוד – הוא יקטן עוד יותר. מה גורם לזה? אפשרות אחת היא שה-parallel מגיעים עכשיו לסינפסות עם פחות רצפטורים לגלוטומאט (כלומר, היה LTD). אפשרות אחרת היא שהדבר הזה שינה את התנגדות התא. כדי לבדוק את זה, נותנים פולסי זרם שליליים ובודקים את המתח – ורואים שזה לא המרכיב המשפיע. מתח המנוחה של הממברנה לא השתנה והתנגדות הכניסה לא השתנתה. בניסוי אחר, נתנו פולסים של זרם על פני הצרבלום ומודדים את הספייקים. כתוצאה מגירוי של ה-parallel fibers קיבלנו עלייה בקצב הירי של תאי פורקינייה. אחרי שעושים את הצימוד כמו שצריך, רואים ירידה במספר פוטנציאלי הפעולה במקום בו נעשה הצימוד – אבל לא בנקודה אחרת, בה רושמים ומגרים במקביל. עוד עדות ל-LTD: ה-LTD קשור בהפעלה של רצפטורים מטאבוטרופיים לגלוטומאט. הם לא פותחים תעלות, אלא מפעילים שליחים שניוניים. אם שמים חומר שפוגע ברצפטור הזה, לא מקבלים LTD אלא לפעמים אפילו LTP קטן. השליח השניוני מפעיל PKC, קינאזה, שמצריכה נוכחות סידן. בניסוי הראו שבהזלפת BAPTA, חומר שחוסם סידן (buffer), אין LTD ובנוכחו PKC עם מוטציה אין LTD. המודל היום: הגלוטומאט משתחרר מה-parallel fiber על תא פורקינייה, מתחבר לרצפטורים שמכניסים נתרן; בנוסף מתחבר לרצפטורים מטאבו טרופיים שמביאים בנוכחות סידן לאקטיבציה של PKC. כדי להביא לסידן, צריך ספייקים מורכבים. הספייקים הפשוטים נדרשים כדי להביא לספייקים האלו. חוץ מזה, קורה עוד משהו – יש ענף של השפעה שעובר דרך ה-NO, חנקן חד חמצני. הוא עובר דיפוזיה דרך הממברנה. האנזים שמייצר אותה נמצא באתה הפרה-סינפטי, ה-NO עובר לצד הפוסט-סינפטי ומשתתף ב-LTD. בשורה התחתונה – ה-LTD דורש הפעלה בו זמנית של הספייקים הפשוטים על ידי הרצפטורים הסטנדרטיים והספייקים המורכבים שנובעים מהרצפטורים המטאבוטרופיים. קורלטים עצביים של התנהגות: אדפטציה, VOR והתניה קלאסית בצרבלום הלוגיקה מאחורי העבודות שנראה היום היא שהצרבלום לומד. המודל של מאר הציע שבתהליך הלמידה, צימוד בין complex spikes ל-parallel fibers מחזק את הסינפסות. ה-complex spike הוא אות שגיאה שפועל כשצריך לשנות את הרשת. הם מגיעים על ידי ה-climbing fibers. הסינפסות משתנות והנוירונים ירו נכון מהקלטים מה-parallel fibers. השאלות – האם ה-climbing מעבירים אות שגיאה? האם דפוס השינויים של ה-simple spikes מתאים כדי לשקף את הנלמד? נדבר על זה היום. אדפטציה מוטורית מלמדים אדם לעשות פעולה מוטורית ואז משנים את הפעולה. בניסוי, מזיזים את מפרק כף היד כדי להרים משהו. אם היינו רושמים מתא פורקינייה היינו מצפים לראות בזמן הרמת המפרק את הספייקים הפשוטים והמורכבים. אם משנים את העומס והוא גבוה ממה שהאדם ציפה לו, נצפה שתהיה עלייה בקצב של המורכבים (כבר לא קצב ספונטאני). זה משקף את הלמידה של ההתנהגות החדשה. אחרי כמה זמן תהיה אדפטציה – וירידה ברמת הספייקים המורכבים. אחת הפרדיגמות היותר שימושיות היא אדפטציה של סקאדות. סקאדות הן מאד מהירות ואין מספיק זמן במשך התנועה לקבל פידבק. כל תיקון של התנועה יקרה אחרי התנועה, לא במהלכה. איך עושים את זה? קוף רואה אור בצד ומקפיץ את העין. מודדים את תנועת העין. בתנאי אחר – ברגע שמתחילה תזוזת העין מזיזים את האור עוד יותר הצידה. הקוף מסיים את תנועת העין ואז עושה עוד סקאדה למקום החדש. עם הזמן, הקוף לומד – ומבצע את הסקאדה הראשונה למקום אליו האור יזוז. הלימוד הזה ככל הנראה נשכח מהר – אבל יש למידה מחודשת מהירה יותר (savings). אפשר כמובן גם לצמצם את הסקאדה בסדרה נפרדת של ניסויים. יש הרבה עדויות מבני אדם שהצרבלום מעורב באדפטציה הזו – בחולי צרבלום התהליך הזה הרבה יותר איטי. רושמים חוץ תאית מתאי פורקינייה ורואים שליליות רבה יותר בהתחלה (כלומר – מטענים חיוביים בתוך התא). אפשר לראות שהספייק הרבה יותר גדול מהרעש. אפשר להפריד את הספייקים המורכבים והפשוטים לפי פוטנציאלי הפעולה הקטנים שמלווים את הראשון. נסתכל על הראסטרים של הספייקים המורכבים בלבד (שני העליונים בלבד במצגת). זמן 0 הוא הסוף של הסקאדה, trial 0 הוא זה שבו קרה השינוי והחלה האדפטציה. מימין אפשר לראות השינוי בזווית. ברגע שמתחילה האדפטציה, הסקאדה נהיית יותר ויותר ארוכה ובסוף היא מגיעה ל-12 מעלות, למשל. מצאו שאם האדפטציה היא של הקטנת הזווית, יש עלייה בירי של ספייקים מורכבים. אם הזווית גדלה, רואים ירידה דרמטית בספייקים המורכבים בתחילת הספייק. הספייקים תלויים בכיוון השגיאה. זה לא מה שציפינו. התוצאה הזו מאד רובוסטית – בין תאים ובין מעבדות. כשממצעים על כל האוכלוסייה, רואים שזה גורף. בניתוח כמותי רואים שהשגיאה המוטורית (ההפרש בין הזווית אליה הייתה הסקאדה למטרה) הולכת וקטנה עם האדפטציה (כפי שראינו כבר). במהלך האדפטציה כשהזווית גדלה, רואים שככל שהשגיאה הולכת וקטנה – יש פחות ופחות ספייקים מורכבים (שמסומנים באדום). אז מה עושים הספייקים המורכבים? הם לא אות שגיאה כי: # היה להם אותו קצב בזמן הקצב הספונטאני ובזמן שהשגיאה הייתה מקסימאלית. # כשהשגיאה היא אפס היו שני קצבים שונים: קצב אחד לפני האדפטציה ואחד אחרי האדפטציה. הם לא סימנו את השגיאה. כנראה שהם מבצעים חלק מהאדפטציה ומייצבים את האדפטציה. ומה לגבי הספייקים הפשוטים? ברור שהספייקים המורכבים לא יכולים לשאת את כל המידע בנוגע לסיגנל, הם נדירים מדי. בניסוי דומה, הזיזו מטרה כך שתקטן גודל הסקאדה. גם כאן – הקוף למד. גם כאן – היו יותר ספייקים מורכבים באדפטציה. לתאים בצרבלום יש directional tuning – שינויי הקצב יהיו הכי משמעותיים בכיוון ספציפי. זה נכון גם לספייקים המורכבים וגם לפשוטים: בכיוון המועדף הזה תהיה כפי שאמרנו השפעה שונה להרחקת/קירוב נקודת האור. נדבר על הספייקים הפשוטים: אפשר לראות שקצב הירי שלהם הולך ויורד עם האדפטציה. האפקט לא גדול – מכ-100 ספייקים לשנייה לכ-80 ספייקים לשנייה לאורך כ-1000 trials. אפשר להעלות אופציה שמדובר בהתעייפות של התא או פגיעה בו. איך מראים שזו לא התעייפות? החוקרים מראים את הקורלציה בין גודל הסקאדה לקצב הירי. אפשר לראות שאחרי האדפטציה, התאים מגיעים לאותו קצב ירי כמו במצב שבו לא נערכה כל אדפטציה. התא יורה באותה המידה לפני ואחרי האדפטציה יחסית לגודל הסקאדה (הקווים בתרשימי הקורלציה נפגשים). דרך אחרת להראות שאין אפקט של התעייפות היא להדגים שיש עלייה בקצב הירי של ה-CS בתנאי אחד לעומת ירידה שלו בתנאי השני. אם הירידה הייתה קשורה בעיקר להתעייפות, לא היינו מצפים לראות את העלייה. מה ההבדל בין הכיוונים השונים? בכיוון שבו ה-CS עולים – הקטנת הסקאדה, יש ירידה בקצב הירי של ה-SS. במצב בו הסקאדה גוברת יש עלייה בקצב הירי של הספייקים הפשוטים. זאת, לעומת יציבות יחסית (או אולי אפילו אפקט בכיוון ההפוך) לפני האדפטציה. מסקנות: שאלנו אם השינויים בקצב הירי ב-simple spikes מתאימים למה שצריך כדי לייצג את גודל הסקאדה. את ההוראה לסקאדה נותן ה-superior culliculus, לא הצרבלום. הפלט הזה עובר בגזע המח, בשתי אוכלוסיות נוירונים: אינהיביטורית ואקסיטטורית. אלו משפיעים ישירות על המוטונוירונים. איך הצרבלום משפיע על הרשת הזו? האות המוטורי מגיע לצרבלום דרך ה-mossy fibers. כשתא פורקינייה יורה הוא עושה אינהיביציה לתא בגרעין העמוק, שהוא אקסיטטורי על ה-inhibitory burst neurons, שעושים אינהיביציה על המוטונוירונים. כשתא פורקינייה מוריד את קצב הירי של ה-SS, המוטונוירון פועל יותר חלש (ולהיפך). זה בדיוק מה שצריך – מורידים את קצב הירי ולכן העין זזה פחות. אם יש תא מקביל בהמיספרה השנייה שכיוונו הפוך, מייצג CS-off, יעשה בדיוק הפוך והעין תעשה סקאדה גדולה יותר. הסיווג של כיוון הפרטובציה הוא ה-CS-off\on, אבל כל מה שקורה בתרשים הזה מתייחס לפעילות ה-SSים. המסקנה – אפשר להסביר רק באמצעות השפעת הצרבלום את ההתנהגות המוטורית הנלמדת בעין. VOR לוקחים אדם בחושך ומסובבים אותו תזוזות לא גדולות (פלוס מינוס 10 מעלות) ודי איטיות. אם מסובבים אותו בצורה סינוסוידאלית ימינה ושמאלה, העיניים הולכות גם כאן בצורה סינוסוידאלית ימינה ושמאלה. הלמידה באה לביטוי בכך ששמים את אותו האדם באור ומסובבים ימינה ושמאלה אבל עושים משהו שתנועות העיניים תהיינה גדולה יותר – למשל מזיזים את החדר בכיוון ההפוך. אח"כ חוזרים לחושך – ורואים שגם בחושך העיניים זזות יותר. ה-SS מגיבים בדיוק כמו שצריך כדי לסובב את העיניים – משתנים ברמה הסינוסוידאלית. כבר ראינו ברמת הקשרים שזה מה שנדרש לטובת סיבוב העיניים. בזמן הסיבוב באור, כשהעולם זז יותר מהצפוי, מוצאים שה-CS גם משנים את קצב הירי. מסובבים ארנבת בשלושה ממדים ורואים שיש נוירונים ספציפיים שיורים יותר/פחות לכיווני סיבוב מסוימים בממד מסוים. לפי המודל, ה-CS ישנו את מידת האקטיבציה של ה-SS. הקלט של סיבוב הראש מגיע מהגרעינים הוסטיבולאריים דרך mossy fibers. אם זה נכון, הסינפסה שלמדה את השינוי בהגבר קורית בצרבלום – זו הסינפסה של ה-parallel עם תאי פורקינייה. יש לפחות עבודה אחת שטוענת שלא שם הסינפסה – אבל מקובל לחשוב שזו הסינפסה. בכל מקרה, ה-VOR נחשב למודל שבו ה-complex spike הוא אות שגיאה. התניה קלאסית במקביל לאמיגדלה ולהיפוקמפוס, גם הצרבלום קשור בהתניה קלאסית. נעשה air puff לעין של חיה ונוסיף לזה צליל. אחרי הצימוד, הצליל מביא לסגירת העין. עושים את זה בארנבת. נתמקד בטווח הזמן שבין ה-puff לצליל בזמן ההתניה – ורואים שעם הלמידה יש סגירה הדרגתית של העין תוך כדי ה-trials. אפשר גם לעשות extinction – השמעת הצליל בלי ה-puff. התגובה לאט לאט נעלמת – יש פחות עצימת עיניים. מה המסלול? הגרעין האדום מקבל קלט מהגרעינים העמוקים של הצרבלום (Interpositus nuclei). הקלט הסנסורי של ה-Puff מגיע מהגרעין הטריגינימאלי ומשם יש פרויקציות ל-inferior olive. הצליל (ה-CS, conditioned stimulus) מגיע בעיקר מה-parallel fibers, בניגוד ל-puff. כמובן שיש גם מסלולים אחרים. בקיצור – יש סובסטראט אנטומי לעשות את כל התהליכים. מעכשיו – נדבר רק על Complex spikes. האם הם מספיק טובים להיות אות השגיאה? משמיעים את הצליל, עושים puff, העין נסגרת ומקבלים את ה-complex spikes מיד לאחר ה-puff (אבל לא בתגובה לטון). זה נכון לפני ההתניה. אחרי הלמידה, לא מופיע ספייק מורכב אחרי ה-puff. מנגד, כשיש puff בלי צליל – יש ספייק מורכב. כלומר – זה דווקא כן נראה כמו אות שגיאה. מה עושה את הירידה בספייקים המורכבים? שמו PTX - picrotoxin, אנטגוניסט של גאבה, ב-inferior olive. מצאו שבחיה שלמדה כבר את ההתניה, הוספת החומר מחזיר את הספייקים המורכבים. כלומר – האות עוד שם, הוא רק עובר אינהיביציה. סיפור דומה קורה בזמן ה-extinction (הכחדה). בודקים את גודל התגובה בהתאם לכמות ה-trials הלא מוצמדים. אפשר לראות שאין הכחדה התנהגותית בשילוב PTX. אין הקטנה של התגובה המותנית כששמים חוסם לגאבה. צריך גאבה כדי לעשות אינהיביציה של ההתנהגות. כלומר – הכחדה היא לימוד חדש, שמצריך ספייקים מורכבים. הראו בנוסף שגם רצפטורים של AMPA רלוונטיים ללמידה. יצרו הכחדה באמצעות הזלפה של אנטגוניסט של AMPA. שבמקרה הזה יש השפעה בדיוק הפוכה מזו של ה-PTX: נוצרת הכחדה גם כשיש עדיין צימוד. יש ירידה בפעילות ה-Inferior olive. ניסוי אחר עסק ב-blocking: משתמשים בשני גירויים מותנים נפרדים, אחד אודיטורי והשני ויזואלי. המעגלים הם כמו קודם. ה-puff נשאר אותו הדבר. אם נצמד כל אחד מהשניים בנפרד נקבל תגובה מותנית. אם נצמד את שניהם יחד בו זמנית – כל אחד בנפרד יביא לתגובה מותנית. אם נתחיל בהתניה של אחד מהשניים ואז נוסיף את השני – השני לא יביא לתגובה למותנית, אלא רק הראשון. זה blocking. הלוגיקה ברורה – אם הפרדיקציה טובה, הדבר הנוסף אינו אינפורמטיבי. בניסוי, מתנים טון ל-puff ומקבלים תגובה מותנית. אחר כך מוסיפים גירוי ויזואלי – אור. בקבוצת הקונטרול בגרף האמצעי נעשתה ההתניה מלכתחילה עם אור וצליל בו זמנית. הקבוצה הכחולה עברו התניה עם צליל ועכשיו מנסים להתנות את האור. בודקים את כולם בתגובה לאור בלבד: # הקבוצה הכחולה בהתחלה לא מגיבים כלל לאור. אחרי כמה ימים הם מבינים שעכשיו הוא הפרדיקטור. # הקבוצה השחורה מגיבה הרבה יותר טוב כבר מההתחלה. עכשיו שופכים PTX ל-inferior olive. זו הקבוצה האדומה, שהיא כמו הקבוצה הכחולה מלבד הוספת החומר. כשבודקים את ההתניה שלהם לאור, רואים שהם כמו הקבוצה השחורה – התהליך של ה-blocking לא קרה אצלם. האימפליקציה היא שמשהו ב-inferior olive לא עבד כמו שצריך, ולכן הוא כנראה שקשור ל-blocking. יש לשים לב שהלמידה של האור מעידה שרק השילוב בין שני הגירויים הוא שמושפע מה-inferior olive. Basal Ganglia (חגי ברגמן:) (ייקרא "הגרעינים הבזאליים" לצורך הנוחות) כל אזורי הקורטקס שולחים אינפורמציה לשלב הכניסה של הגרעינים הבזאליים שנקרא ה-striatum. הוא מורכב משלושה גרעינים: Putamen, caudate & Ventral Striatum. האינפורמציה מועברת מהקורטקס באמצעות אקסונים שמשחררים גלוטומאט (מסומן בחצים לבנים, שהם חצים אקסיטטוריים). אחרי הסטריאטום מתחילים הלופים הפנימיים משלב הכניסה של הגרעינים הבזאליים לשלב הפנימי. שלב היציאה מתבצע בסגמנט הפנימי של ה-globus palidus (GPi). משלב היציאה של ה-GPi יש אינהיביציה (אלו תאי גאבה, מסומנים בחץ שחור). זה הולך לגרעינים מסוימים בתלאמוס (ventro-lateral thalamus). משם – האינפורמציה חוזרת אל הקורטקס, בעיקר הפרונטאלי, ומשם יורדת לחוט השדרה במעגלים הקורטיקו-ספינאליים. עכשיו נפרט: איך נעשה הקשר בין שלב הכניסה ליציאה? # direct pathway – הולך מהתאים בסטריאטום (תאי גאבה) ומגיע ישירות ל-GPi. כלומר – יש אינהיביציה של הפעילות ב-GPi. # המסלול העקיף – מעכבים את הסגמנט החיצוני של ה-globus (GPe), מעכבים את ה-STN (sub-thalamic nucleus) שעושה אקסיטציה של ה-GPi. המסלול הזה הוא נטו אקסיטטורי. זה יעלה את קצב הירי של ה-GPi. מה שמעניין בגרעינים הבזאליים הוא השפעתו של הדופאמין. במחלת פרקינסון מתים תאים ב-substantia nigra pars compacta (SNc), שמפרישים דופאמין. אלו מקרינים על הגרעינים הבזאליים, לסטריאטום. יש השפעה שונה על התאים שנמצאים במסלול הישיר (יש להם רצפטורים מסוג 1D, וזה מביא לאקסיטציה של התאים האלו) ועל התאים בסטריאטום שנמצאים במסלול העקיף (רצפטורי 2D, מביא לאינהיביציה). אלו שתי אוכלוסיות נפרדות של תאים, שלכל אחת יש רק סוג אחד של רצפטורים. בפרקינסון, מתים התאים הדופאמינרגיים ב-SN. יש פחות אקסיטציה של התאים במסלול הישיר, פחות אינהיביציה של התאים במסלול העקיף. בתמונה, המצב הזה מצוין ב-MPTP וגודל החצים מייצג את מידת ההקרנה. בשורה התחתונה – יש פעילות חזקה יותר של ה-GPi, הוא עושה אינהיביציה רבה יותר של המערכות התלאמו-קורטיקליות, ולכן הסימפטום העיקרי הוא א-קינזיה, ירידה בתנועתיות. איך מרפאים פרקינסון? מחזירים את הדואפמין. אם אי אפשר – ניתן ללכת לאזורים שעובדים ביתר ולהוריד שם את הפעילות. למשל – STN. זה מה שעושים בניתוחים של deep brain stimulation. עד כאן מה שבאמת צריך לדעת בשביל המבחן. מכאן – נדבר יותר על פילוסופיה ועל מה שעושים במעבדה של חגי. מה מטרת החיים? מה היעד? לפי חוקי האבולוציה, המטרה היא להעביר את הגנים שלנו לדורות הבאים. לכן, צריך להימנע מסכנות, להשיג אוכל, מים ומחסה – ולהשיג שותף למין. איך גורמים לזה שהמערכת תדע לייצר התנהגות שמביאה לתוצר שלילי בטווח הקצר כדי להשיג רווח גדול יותר בטווח הרחוק? איך עושים אופטימיזציה? איך משלמים מחיר קטן עכשיו בשביל רווח גדול אחר כך? נגדיר פורמאלית: יש לנו סוכן שמקבל אוכל שמקנה לו נקודה, אבל הוא שואף להגיע לאוכל טעים יותר שמביא לחמש נקודות. יש גם מפלצות ברמות שונות של פגיעה בסוכן. אפשר לנוע לאחד מארבעה כיוונים, כמו בפק-מן. יש מצב מסוים (S), יש פעולה שעושים (A), יש תגמול שמקבלים ® וכך הלאה – מצב חדש ופעולה חדשה. אפשר גם להסתכל על זה כלופ שבין הסוכן לסביבה: הסוכן עושה פעולה על הסביבה, הסביבה מביאה לשינוי במצב ולתגמול וכך הלאה. המטרה: למקסם תגמול עתידי (עם או בלי פונקצית discounting שמתייחסת באופן שונה לתגמול מיידי ועתידי), תוך סכימה של תגמול חיובי ותגמול שלילי. הבעיות: # העולם רועש – לא תמיד נקבל את המגיע לנו באופן דטרמיניסטי. # החוקים משתנים – צריך לדעת להתנהג בעולם עם חוגים משתנים. הבעיה הגדולה של הסוכן היא שהוא תלוי לגמרי בפידבק מהסביבה. אין שום מקום שבו ניתנות הוראות הפעלה – לומדים רק מהניסיון ומהפידבק. אין לנו מורה שיודע הכל. הפידבק לא אינסטרוקטיבי, והפידבק תלוי רק במה שעשינו. כך, למשל, לומדים לרכב על אופניים. בעיה נוספת: הפידבק לא מנורמל. אף פעם לא נגיע ל"שיא ההנאה" שלנו, אנחנו לא יודעים מה מקסימום ההנאה, איפה לעצור. יש פה אסימטריה – כי כן ברור מה הגרוע ביותר: לא להעביר את הגנים הלאה. עוד בעיה היא שהפידבק הוא מעוכב – לא קורה מיד אחרי הפעולה. איך יודעים לחבר בין הפעולה לבין התגמול אם הם לא קרובים בזמן? אז מה אנחנו עושים? אנחנו לוקחים טריקים מהעולם של machine learning. אנחנו עושים bootstrap – מוציאים את עצמנו מהמצב אליו נקלענו. מחלקים את הסוכן לשני חלקים: actor (בו יש מיפוי בין ה-state ל-policy, לפעולות הננקטות). החלק השני הוא ה-critic, שכל הזמן עושה השוואות בין הפרדיקציות לבין המציאות. משווים את המציאות למה שצפוי ובודקים את ה-temporal difference error, TD error. הפרדיקציה תלויה בזמן ומשתנה בזמן בהתאם להשוואות. בעזרת ה-TD error אנחנו משנים את ההערכה שלנו על ה-state ואת ה-behavioral policy. האם לנו, במערכות הביולוגיות, יש חומרה ותוכנה דומות? מהם הכלים האופטימאליים ללמוד על החומרה והתוכנה האלו? אי אפשר להתבסס רק על תיאוריה טהורה לבדה, אלא להסתמך גם מידע אמפירי. אפשר לגשת למערכת העצבים בכמה רמות: הרמה המולקולארית/תאית, באמת הספייק הבודד, ברמת האוכלוסייה (MEG/EEG/fMRI) וברמת ההתנהגות. השאלה שצריך לשאול היא – מהם האלמנטים הבסיסיים שיכולים להסביר לנו את הדבר שאנחנו רוצים להבין במח? זה תלוי כמובן בשאלה המחקרית. החישוביות העצבית – לפי חגי – מתבססת על הספייקים הבודדים של התאים הבודדים. כל הסתכלות אחרת לא תתן תוצאות. הטענה – הגרעינים הבזאליים מהווים חומרה עבור האלגוריתם המדובר: # ה-critic מיוצג בנוירונים דופאמינרגיים: מאמנים קוף במשימה התנהגותית. מופיע גירוי אחד משניים, הקוף זוכר את מיקום הגירוי שתי שניות ואז מופיע go signal. הקוף צריך ללחוץ על הכפתור מימין או משמאל, בהתאם למיקום הגירוי. צורת הגירוי אמרה לקוף מה הסיכוי שהוא יקבל תגמול אם יעשה את התנועה הנכונה. אפשר לראות שתאים דופאמינרגיים פועלים כ-100 מ"ש אחרי הגירוי ועוצמת הפעילות תלויה בהסתברות לרווח. עוצמת הירי קורלטיבית לכמות הדופאמין ב-striatum. אבל האם התאים האלו מגיבים להנאה (ההבטחה לתגמול מביאה להנאה) או ל-prediction error? ההוכחה שהאפשרות השנייה נכונה היא הפעילות אחרי התגמול. התגובה אחרי תגמול כש-p=1 נמוכה, וההיפך כשה-p נמוך. כשלא ניתן תגמול יש ירידה בקצב הפעילות יחסית לפעילות הספונטאנית. כמות הירידה דווקא לא קורלטיבית ל-p. עם זאת, הטווח הדינאמי בצד השלילי מצומצם יותר ולכן יכול להיות שיש אפקט רצפה מסוים. כלומר – יש יותר מציר אחד, הצירים להנאה ולענישה שונים, cost<>-pleasure. # גם לגבי ה- actor יש דפוס עצבי מתאים. כל האזורים הקורטיקליים: הראייתי, ה-posterior parietal, האזור הפרונטאלי, האזור השמיעתי וכד' מבטאים בפעילותם את ה-state של המערכת. כל אלו שולחים אינפורמציה לסטריאטום ומשם ממשיכה בלופים המוכרים. משם יש השפעה ישירה על הפעולות. התאים בציר הראשי (Gpe, GPi, SNr) הראו פעילות רציפה בין הרמז לתוצאה, כיאה ל-actor. במקביל התאים של ה-critic (TAN, SNc) הראו פעילות רק בהתחלה, אחרי הרמז. השגיאה היא סיגנל טרנזיאנטי במהותו. התאים ב-actor הם רציפים יותר – זהו לופ רציף ולא דיסקרטי. בנוסף, יש קורלציה חזקה בין תאים שונים ב-critic לעומת הקורלציה בין התאים ב-actor, שנעה סביב ה-0. לפי מאר, כדי להבין מערכת ביולוגית, אנחנו צריכים להבין את המטרה החישובית שלה, את האלגוריתם שלהם ואת החומרה. במקרה של ה-critic יש לנו את שלוש הרמות, לפי חגי. ב-actor אנחנו לא מבינים את התהליך – מה האלגוריתמים? מה האימפלמנטציה? המטרה היא ללמוד את ה-policy האופטימלי תוך אינטראקציה עם הסביבה הסטוכסטית בשילוב עם פידבק מעוכב ולא מלא. איך זה נעשה ומה האימפלמנטציה? לא ברור. ישנם אלגוריתמים שונים שמתארים למידה של פעילות אופטימאלית. אפשר לבדוק אם הרישום מתאים לתיאוריות השונות: # התיאוריה הבסיסית, המוצגת בתחילת השיעור הקודם, מדברת על קבוצה הומוגנית של תאים שעובדים יחד. ברור שזה לא נכון, כי הקורלציות נעות סביב 0. # מודל אחר הוא מודל של action selection: נשאף למודל שעושה פוקוס של אקטיבציה על פעילות רצויה ואינהיביציה של שאר הפעילות. כך, למשל, אפשר להזיז רק את האצבע ולא את כל היד. אם היינו רושמים שני תאים בתוך הפוקוס – או שניים מחוץ לפוקוס – אמורה להיות קורלציה של 1 בין התאים בתוך כל אוכלוסיה. כמובן שאמורה להיות קורלציה של 1- בין שתי האוכלוסיות. אבל, כידוע, זה לא מה שראינו. # מודל שלישי מדבר על reinforcement driven dimensionality reduction – בגלל שכל הזמן צריך להתמקד רק בהיבט האינפורמטיבי ל-reinforcement, יש בעצם צמצום מימדים (שניתן לראות אותה מבחינת גודל אוכלוסיות התאים בגרעינים הבזאליים), התמקדות במה שחשוב. מה שמתאים למודל הזה מלבד צמצום האוכלוסיות הוא שבאוכלוסיה הקטנה ביותר, ב-GPi, אין קורלציה בין התאים. זה הגיוני – כי יש יעילות מרבית. המודל הזה עדיין לא מסביר את האפקטים החזקיםש ל הזרקת דופאמין לחולים. הלמידה במקרה הזה אינה איטית ושקולה – אלא מהירה, בצורה שאינה מתאימה. # המודלים שמדברים עליהם היום הוא שלדופאמין יש תפקיד כפול: גם הצמצום במימדים וגם על האקסיטביליות של המערכת כולה. הקורטקס הוא תא integrate and fire, מקבל קלטים להם יש יחס ישיר לקצב הירי. מנגד, בגרעינים הבזאליים יש תאים בי-סטאביליים, מצב בו יש קצב ירי שקשור ליניארית לזרם ומצב בו אין קשר כזה. יש קידוד גם בוריאביליות של התאים האלו. זו תיאוריה ראשונית יחסית. כל המודלים המדוברים מכילים אחד את השני. הם תלויים בהתנהגות המבוקשת מהנבדק למשל. עד כמה השאיפה שלנו בחיים היא מיקסום כמות הדופאמין? כל הסמים שאנשים לוקחים מעלים את רמת הדופאמין (זה הגורם האדקטיבי). מה קורה כשיש חוסר בדופאמין? בקוף פרקינסוני מתו רוב התאים ב-SN ובסטריאטום אין בכלל דופאמין. עבור הקופים האלו כל הזמן המציאות גרועה יותר מהפרדיקציות. המערכת תמיד מקבלת פחות דופאמין מה-baseline הבסיסי, ולכן תמיד גירוי נתפס כשלילי (בהנחה שאין התאפסות של ה-baseline). אנשים עם פרקינסון סובלים מאקינזיה. בשנות ה-60 החל הטיפול באמצעות L-Dopa. אחרי כ-10-15 שנים יפתחו כ-100% מהחולים תופעות לוואי. הם מתחילים במצב דיסקינטי, חוסר שליטה ותנועה מוגזמת. החלון התרפויטי הולך ומצטמצם עד כמעט סגירה. החלון מוגדר כטווח שבין כמות ה-L-dopa שלא עושה כלום לכמות הדופאמין שהיא מוגזמת ומביאה להפרעות. החלון נסגר ומביא לתופעות לוואי עבור אותם מינונים. בשנות ה-80, קבוצה של אנשים שהייתה מכורה להרואין החלו לסבול מפרקינסון. זה אפשר גיבוש של מודל מחקרי לפרקינסון. קוף פרקינסוני חוזר לשגרה לאחר אינאקטיבציה של ה-subthalamic nucleus. הקוף מפסיק לרעוד. את האינאקטיבציה עושים באמצעות deep brain stimulation. מכניסים אלקטרודה ומחברים אותה לסוג של קוצב לב שעושה אינאקטיבציה במצב מסוים. הטיפול הזה הצליח בכ-90,000 חולים בעולם, ביניהם 250 בארץ. המח האמוציונאלי (נלקין:) רגשות והמח מהו רגש? קשה להגדיר, אבל קל יותר לבדוק במה רגש קשור. הם מערבים אקטיבציה פיזיולוגית, התנהגות אקספרסיבית וחוויה מודעת. למשל – שמחה מקושרת להאצת קצב הלב, חיוך (התנהגות שמבטאת את השמחה) ותחושה של שמחה. אם אנחנו רוצים לחקור רגש – אלו הדברים שעליהם צריך להסתכל. מה זה לא רגש? זיכרון, קשב, שפה, פתרון בעיות, תכנון וכד'. הדברים האלו ייכנסו להגדרה של קוגניציה, אבל לא רגש. הגדרה חיובית של רגש היא יותר בעייתית. ההגדרה של דאמאסיו היא שהרגשות הן תכניות מוגדרות מראש של אקטיבציה של גוף ומח שמטרתן לטפל באירועים מהסביבה. אין לנו את הזמן לעבד את כל הפרטים, ולכן יש לנו טריגרים שיפעילו בבת אחת את כל התגובות האלו. יש לזה ערך אדפטיבי – אם רואים משהו מפחיד, לא נכון לחכות לראות מה זה – אלא לנקוט התנהגות מתאימה מיד. בראייה הזו – החוויה המודעת היא משנית, תוצר לוואי. יש כמות די גדולה של מידע לגבי מה קורה במח כאשר יש רגשות הליבה של אזורי המח שקשורים ברגשות הם האמיגדלה, ה-ACC (anterior cingulated cortex, שקשור לדיכאון, לחוסר היכולת להרגיש הנאה), ה-nucleus accumbens, ההיפותלמוס, ה-OFC (oribitofrontal cortex) וה-VMPFC (ventromedial pre-frontal cortex). שקשור בצורה החזקה ביותר הוא האמיגדלה, עליו נדבר בהמשך. יש גם אזורים פחות קשורים (עולים בפחות מאמרים), למשל ההיפוקמפוס שמקושר בעיקר לפעולות קוגניטיביות ומקיים אינטראקציות עם האמיגדלה. אזורים נוספים: VTA (ventral-tegmentum area) בגזע המח שמייצר דופאמין, PAG (periaquaductal grey) שמסנכרן פעולות שקשורות ברגש, Anterior Insula. בניסוי, ביקשו מאנשים להעלות בזיכרונם אירועים עם רגש מסוים. ב-fMRI בדקו את השתנות ה-BOLD בתגובה לכל רגש. כשאנשים הרגישו עצב הייתה עלייה בזרימת הדם של ה-ACC, של ה-insula. ככלל, רואים יותר ירידה באזורים המעניינים בהפעלת רגש. ה-ACC פעיל גם במצב של שמחה. באזורים נמוכים יותר רואים אקטיבציה תת-קורטיקלית: ה-PAG, הצרבלום, גזע המח וכד'. באזורים התת-קורטיקאליים יש בעיקר עלייה בזרימת הדם. בשורה התחתונה – יש יותר עלייה בזרימת הדם באזורים התת-קורטיקאליים ויש יותר ירידה באזורים קורטיקאליים. עבודות מהסוג הזה מראים לרוב שהרגשות תת-קורטיקאליים, באזורים שקיימים בהרבה מינים שונים של חיות. התגובה הרגשית היא מהירה ואוטומטית פעמים רבות – ולפעמים גם לא מודעת. המערכת הלימבית הוגדרה אנטומית בתחילת המאה ה-20 – מערכת שמשלבת אזורים עתיקים יחסית של הקורטקס עם אזורים תת-קורטיקאליים, והיא קשורה לרגשות. בהגדרות המקוריות היא כללה את התלמוס, ההיפוקמפוס וההיפותלמוס. אף אחד מאלו לא מקושר חד משמעית לרגש כיום. המערכת הוגדרה בצורה מעגלית בשלב מאוחר יותר – "כל מה שקשור ברגש הוא המערכת הלימבית", הגדרה פונקציונאלית ולא אנטומית. כיום, המושג "המערכת הלימבית" שימוש בעיקר במקומות שבהם יש משמעות אנטומית להבחנה. רגש וקוגניציה מהי ההפרדה בין רגש וקוגניציה? האם יש הבדל כזה? יש עדויות שיש הבחנה: # יש פולאריות לרגש (חיובי/שלילי) אבל לא לקוגניציה. # יש נזק מוחי שפוגע בקוגניציה אך לא ברגש. # ביטויי הרגש (הפעולות האקספרסיביות) מאד אוניברסאליים: מאפיינים תינוקות שעות לאחר הלידה, קופים, חולדות וכד'. ישנן עוד שאלות פתוחות: האם יש באמת רגשות מובחנים (כעס, שמחה, פחד וכד') או שזה רציף וההבחנה היא רק בהמשגה? הדופאמין למשל רציף ולא בדיד – האם השמחה שקשורה בדופאמין רציפה או בדידה? למה רגש חשוב? במאמר, ניסו לבדוק את הקורלציה בין רגשות לדברים שהיינו תופסים אותם כקוגניטיביים. שמו אנשים עם פגיעה באמיגדלה ב-fMRI ונתנו להם משימה: הם רואים ארבע תמונות ולפני כן אינדיקציה איזה זוג הוא שחשוב. הם צריכים להגיד אם שתי התמונות זהות. בתמונות יש בתים ופרצופים. בחלק מה-trials הוצגו פרצופים שמראים פחד. תוצאות: # בצפייה בפרצופים לעומת בתים יש הפעלה של אזור ה-FFA (fusiform face area) אצל בריאים ©, פגועי היפוקמפוס (H) ופגועי אמיגדלה והיפוקמפוס (A+H). אקטיבציה קיימת ודומה בשלוש הקבוצות. זו בדיקת ביקורת – להראות שהקוגניציה שלהם לא נפגעה. # כשמפרידים בין פרצופים מפוחדים לפרצופים נייטרלים, אמורים שלא לראות את הפעילות ב-FFA כי אין סיבה שיהיה הבדל בין תפיסת הפרצופים בשני האזורים הללו. בקבוצה C רואים שיש דווקא הפעלה רבה יותר של ה-FFA בפרצופים מפוחדים (כלומר – יש אינטראקציה בין האמיגדלה או אזורי רגש אחרים ל-FFA). כך גם בקבוצה H, אבל בקבוצה A+H – לא רואים הפעלה כזו של ה-FFA. הרגש שינה את הפעילות של האזור הקוגניטיבי. רגשות חיוביים לרוב הכוונה לציפייה להנאה או ההנאה עצמה, למשל בטעימה של משהו טעים. כאמור, יש תגובות די אוניברסאליות לחוויה חיובית ושלילית בבעלי חיים שונים. מחקר ניסה למנות את התנועות החיוביות/ניטרליות/שליליות ובדק כמה תינוק וחולדה מביעים את התנועות האלו. נמצאה התאמה מאד טובה בין תינוק לחולדה. בחולדה, אפשר לעקוב אחר "המעגלים החיוביים", שכוללים את ה-VTA, ה-nucleus accumbens (NA) וה-ventral pallidum (VP), חלק מהגרעינים הבזאליים. זהו מרכז של תגובות הדוניות (הנאה רבה יותר). חומר שנקרא אנקופליניום הוא שמעורר את התגובות החיוביות שמקורן בהרואין. אם שופכים ל-VP את החומר, חיות נהנות יותר. בניסוי, שמו קנולה ב-VP ושחררו לפעמים סליין ולפעמים אגוניסט אופיאטי. בדקו אם התאים פעלו או לא לאחר מות החיה כשעתיים אחרי הכנסת האגוניסטים לפי כמות חלבון ה-CFos שנוצר בתאים, שמעיד על פעילות התאים. יש עליה של CFos באזורים שונים – ואפשר לראות כמה רחוק מקצה הקנולה הופעל. בניסוי אחר, נתנו לחולדות לשתות מי סוכר ומדדו את התגובות ההדוניות (ליקוק שפתיים, מצמוץ וכד'). גילו שיש אזור ב-VP שבו הייתה עלייה משמעותית בכמות התגובות ההדוניות, אם הזריקו לשם את החומר. אזור סמוך הביא דווקא להפחתה של הפעילות, להנאה פחותה. כביקורת, הזריקו את ביקוקולין, אנטגוניסט של גאבה, וראו שזה לא הביא לתגובה. ביקורת אחרת הייתה לבדוק כמה מים היא שתתה – ומסתבר שבכל מקרה, החיה שתתה יותר מים, ללא תלות ב"כמות ההנאה". עוד ניסיון להראות שה-VP קשור להנאה: בניסוי לקחו גירוי ושינו את הוולנטיות שלו. לא נותנים לחיה מלח תקופה מסוימת והיא מפתחת תיאבון למלח. מדדו שוב את רמת ההנאה ואת רמת תגובות הסבל. כשנותנים סוכר – חיות מראות הרבה הנאה ממנו ללא תלות באם מנעו מהן סוכרוז או לא לפני. לא מראות תגובות סבל. עם זאת, בחיות שמנעו מהן מלח, החיות הראו פחות תנועות גועל (ויותר תנועות הנאה) מאשר חיות בייסליין, שהיה להן מלח במצב רגיל. במקרה הזה, החיות מנועות המלח דווקא שותות יותר. מדדו single units מה-VP במקביל. במצב נורמלי בלי מניעה של כלום, רואים הרבה פעילות של התאים בתגובה לסוכר, במקביל לתנועה ההדונית. במלח רואים פעילות מופחתת במקביל לתנועות השליליות. במים – רואים רק תנועות ניטרליות, ופעילות מוגברת במעט. אחרי מניעה של מלח רואים תגובה מאד חזקה למלח – התאים מגיבים למלח. כלומר – התא לא מבטא את הרגישות לטעם אלא להנאה מהטעם. איך נראית הנאה בבני אדם? ביקשו מאנשים לחשוב על קטע המוזיקה שגרם להם ל-chills מרוב הנאה – ואז השמיעו את הקטע כשהם ב-PET. הופעלו ה-ACC, תלאמוס, ventral striatum (שמקביל פחות או יותר ל-ventral pallidum בחולדות) וב-supplementary motor area. במקביל, הייתה ירידה בפעילות לאמיגדלה, אולי בגלל שמקושרת לרגש שלילי. היבטים נוירו כימיים של הנאה יש נוירופפטידים שונים שמקושרים להנאה – הרבה חומרים שונים במח שמביאים לתחושות חיוביות. בניסוי, לימדו חולדות לעשות אדמיניסטרציה עצמית של ניקוטין ובדקו דופאמין. יש חור בקיר שאם הן דוחפות אליו את הראש הן מקבלות ניקוטין; ויש גם חור אחר שאם הן דוחפות אליו את הראש הן מקבלות זריקה של סליין. בסך הכל – החולדות הולכות יותר ויותר לפתח עם הניקוטין. אחרי חודש, מחזירים אותן לחדר ושני הפתחים נותנים סליין. אחרי כמה ימים הן מתייאשות ולא מכניסות את הראש יותר. בדקו את כמות הדופאמין ב-nucleus accumbens (בצורה עקיפה) בשעה הראשונה של החולדה בחדר, תוך מיצוע על פני 30 ימי הניסוי. מפרידים בין ליבת ה-NA והקליפה שלו ורואים שיש עלייה גדולה יותר בקליפה, אבל בשני המקרים העלייה מהירה ומשמעותית. מנגד – סראטונין הוא החומר שמביא אותנו לראות את העולם בצורה ריאלית (להבדיל מהדופאמין שקשור בהנאה). צחוק בחולדות: בספקטרוגרמות אפשר לראות שיש ציוץ מאד גבוה ומאד אופייני בזמן שקשור לצחוק – וציוץ אחר שמראה על הרגשה רעה. חולדות צוחקות יותר בגיל ההתבגרות (בין גיל חודש וחצי לחודשיים וחצי) מאשר בבגרות. זכרים צוחקים יותר מנקבות. כשמדגדגים חולדות – הן צוחקות, בהתאם למקום שבו מדגדגים אותן. חולדות אחרות אוהבות גם להיות עם חולדות שצוחקות – לקחו חולדה ונתנו לה אפשרות להיות בכלוב עם חולדה שצוחקת הרבה וחולדה שצוחקת מעט: ורואים שהיא העדיפה לבלות בחברת החולדה שצוחקת הרבה. התניית פחד קשה למדוד רגש – אי אפשר לשאול את החיה וקשה למדוד התנהגות שמייצגת רגש. ההבנה הכי טובה קשורה בפחד. יש הרבה תגובות פחד שאינן מותנות אלא מולדות (קפיצה בתגובה לרעש חזק למשל). יש גירויים טבעיים שגורמים לפחד. אנחנו נתמקד בהתנייה של פחד. בשנות ה-20 של המאה ה-20 נערכו ניסויים של וואטסון וריינר על תינוק. הייתה להם חולדת מחמד שהתינוק די אהב. בשלב כלשהו, החוקרים עשו בום חזק כל פעם שהחולדה התקרבה. אחרי ההתניה – הוא פחד מהחולדה והתחיל לבכות. היום ניסוי כזה לא היה נעשה וודאי שלא מתפרסם. בניסוי צימוד, מצמידים את ה-CS (conditioned stimulus) שהוא במקרה הזה צליל ואחריו את ה-US (unconditioned stimulus) שהוא משהו רע – החל מ-puff של אוויר לעין ועד מכת חשמל (קטנה, שלא גורמת נזק). אחרי ההתניה הזו – משמיעים רק את ה-CS ורואים תגובה. בארנבות – הציפייה למשהו רע מתבטאת בירידה בקצב הלב (קפיאה – כדי לדמות פני מת). גם בחולדות יש קפיאה, אבל היא מלווה בעלייה בלחץ דם. התגובה ההתנהגותית שונה בין חיות. אפשר לעשות את הניסוי הזה עם CS+ ו- CS-, כאשר רק הראשון מצומד והשני לא. בהתחלה שני הצלילים מפחידים קצת (רלוונטי בעיקר לארנבות) ואחרי שמבינים של-CS- אין משהו מפחיד אחריה, תגובת הלחץ יורדת בתגובה עליו. זהו מדד ליכולת של החיה להבחין בין צלילים. אפשר לבדוק באיזו מידה חיה תפחד לצלילים קרובים – יכולת הכללה. רוחב ההכללה יהיה רחב מיכולת ההבחנה. יש סדרה שלמה של תגובות התנהגותיות שנובעות מהפחד וקורות בתגובה ל-CS+: # קפיאה (המדד הכי פשוט למדידה, למשל באמצעות קרני IR שמבחינים בתנועה). # Startle (התגובה לרעש חזק). זה רלוונטי למשל Contextual fear conditioning – התניה לקופסא/חדר הספציפי (קורה בהיפוקמפוס ולא באמיגדלה ולכן פחות מעניין בהקשר שלנו). במקרה כזה, החולדה תראה קפיאה כל הזמן וזה לא יהיה מדד טוב – ואז נתמקד בעיקר ב-startle. # רגישות מופחתת לכאב – בגלל שחרור אנדורפינים מגזע המח. זה מקטין את השפעת הכאב. # צלילי כאב (בחולדות למשל). # השפעות אוטונומיות. התניית כאב מתפתחת מאד מהר – לפעמים אפילו תוך trial אחד. לרוב – משתמשים בקצת יותר. ההתניה עצמה אורכת זמן רב מאד. לרוב מודדים את זה 24 שעות אחרי – אבל זה מחזיק לפעמים שבועות וחודשים. המעגל העצבי יש הרבה תגובות והרבה גירויים – ולכן צריך להסביר את הכל: # הקלטים הסנסוריים נחלקים לאלו הכואבים (לרוב סומטוסנסוריים). הם יגיעו מחוט השדרה לתלמוס ומשם לגזע המח, כולל ל-PAG. הקלט הסנסורי הלא נעים מגיע להרבה מקומות. ה-CS עובר באפיק המוכר – והתחנות החשובות הן התלמוס והקורטקס. # היפוקמפוס – התניות פחד תלויות גם בו. כדי המידע יגיע לשם, הוא עובר ב-rhinal cortex. לא נדבר על זה הרבה. # הפלט נובע ממעגלים שנמצאים בגזע המח ומעט גבוה יותר. המנצח של התגובות האוטונומיות הוא ההיפותלמוס. יש גם פלט דרך מקומות אחרים – למשל ה-VTA (שמשחרר דופאמין) וה-nucleus basalis (שמשחרר אצטילכולין). שני אלו מפוזרים בצורה משמעותית במח, ובפרט בקורטקס. ה-PAG (Peri-acqueductal grey) הוא חומר אפור שנמצא בגזע המח סביב האקוודוקט. הוא מופעל בעיקר מהאמיגדלה – וקשור בעיקר בהפעלת התגובה. # בין המעגלים הסנסוריים והמעגלים המוטוריים יש את האמיגדלה: שם נערך הצימוד עצמו בין הגירויים. זה הלב של התניית הפחד. אם נפשט את זה קצת, נראה ש: # יש מידע מהסביבה (קלט אקסיטטורי לאמיגדלה). # באמיגדלה יש אזור קלטי – Lateral/basolateral – שבו נערך הצימוד. # אזור הפלט הוא ה-central amygdala. משם יש למשל הקרנה ל-PAG ומשם לאזורים שמביאים לעלייה בלחץ הדם. דוגמא ספציפית: # קלט סנסורי שהוא טון מגיע ל-MGN. # קלט סומטוסנסורי שהוא מכת חשמל מגיע לאזור אחר בתלמוס. # זה מגיע לאמיגדלה. # משם נשלח מסר ל-nucleus basalis שמשחרר אצטילכולין, בין השאר בקורטקס האודיטורי. זה עושה שם שינויים פלסטיים. הצימוד קורה גם באזורים האודיטוריים. האמיגדלה האמיגדלה מפורקמת להרבה חלקים קטנים ומקיים מעגל בתוך עצמה: # האזור הלטראלי והאזור הבזאלי לא מאד מובחנים ולכן מתייחסים אליהם יחד. # הגרעין המרכזי, שגם הוא לא גוש אחד אלא מחולק לאזורים שונים. מה בדיוק קורה? # הגירויים הסנסוריים נכנסים דרך החטיבה הלטראלית. # התאים האלו מפעילים איכשהו (לא באמצעות קשר ישיר) את התאים בחטיבה המרכזית. # התאים בחטיבה המרכזית מוציאים את תגובה הפחד. התנייה תלויה בהפעלה של שני הגירויים בו זמנית וזה מביא לחיזוק בסינפסה על התאים בחטיבה הלטראלית. שם משתנה הסינפסה ולא במקום אחר. יש חיזוק של קלט אקסיטטורי בנקודה הזו. ההנחה תהיה שאין שינויים מקבילים, שהמעגל התגובה לא משתנה. בפועל – לא בטוח שזה מדויק. המסלול כנראה יותר מורכב – אבל עדיין, זה כנראה די נכון. בניסוי, לקחו חיות ובדקו כמה זמן הן קופאות בהיותן בחדר בכל דקה. עורכים התניה ורואים יום אחר יום עד כמה הן קופאות. בהתחלה יש צימוד של CS ו-US ובסוף יש רק CS. אפשר לראות extinction – הן מפסיקות להגיב לאחר כמה פעמים שה-CS מופיע לבדו, בלי US. אם עושים לחיות נזקים באזורים שונים, רואים שינוי בהתנהגות הזו. חיות עם נזק באמיגדלה עדיין קופאות בטווח הזמן הקצר – אבל 24 שעות אחר כך הן לא קופאות. הצימוד לא מחזיק זמן. גם חיות עם פגיעה בהיפוקמפוס מראות מאפיינים דומים, בשונה מהצפוי. יכול להיות שזה בגלל שהזיכרון של החדר הוא שמשפיע ולא הצליל; יכול להיות שיש הפרש זמנים בין הצליל ל-US ואז ההיפוקמפוס חשוב. אם רוצים שרק האמיגדלה תהיה חשובה – צריך שה-US יופיע במקביל ל-CS, למשל בשניות האחרונות שלו. אפשר לעשות ניסויים עדינים יותר – בהם הלזיה לא נעשית לפני ההתניה. בניסוי אחר, הזריקו חומר שעושה אינאקטיבציה של האמיגדלה בערך 24 שעות. בתנאי אחד – הזריקו את זה שעה לפני ההתניה ו-24 שעות אח"כ בדקו את התגובה. בתנאי אחר – קודם עשו את ההתניה (5 trials = כחמש דקות) ואז הזריקו את החומר. אם הזריקו לפני ההתניה (האמיגדלה לא עובדת בזמן ההתניה) – רואים שאין freezing (בשונה מחיות ה-control). אם הזריקו אחרי ההתניה – רואים שיש freezing. כלומר – זה ההתניה קורית באמיגדלה – בזמן הצימוד. מאיפה מגיע המידע לאמיגדלה? המידע השמיעתי מגיע מהתלמוס השמיעתי וגם מהקורטקס האודיטורי. MGv – החטיבה הונטראלית של ה-MGN מקבלת קלט מהאזורים הנמוכים והולכת לקורטקס האודיטורי הראשוני – אבל לא לאמיגדלה. ה-MGm, החטיבה האידיאלית, היא ששולחת את המידע לאמיגדלה (וגם לקורטקס האודיטורי). בניסוי, עשו לזיה מלאה בהמסיפרה אחת בלבד: # של ה-MGN – אין קלט לקורטקס האודיטורי בתנאי אחד. # בתנאי אחר – עשו לזיה רק של MGm. הקלט לאמיגדלה יגיע רק דרך הקורטקס. # בתנאי שלישי – עשו לזיה של הקורטקס ושל MGv. # ברביעי – של הקורטקס וה-MGm. מדדו התניה באמצעות קפיאה. התוצאות – כל החיות מתנהגות כמו ה-control – למעט החיות עם לזיה בקורטקס ול-MGm. כלומר – הענף דרך הקורטקס מספיק כדי לבסס את ההתניה; וגם הקלט דרך ה-MGm לבדו לאמיגדלה (בלי קורטקס) מספיק להתניה. כלומר – שני הערוצים יכולים להעביר מידע. מאיפה יוצא הפלט המוטורי של האמיגדלה? עובר בחלקו דרך ההיפותלמוס (ובפרט ב-lateral hypothalamus) ובחלקו דרך ה-PAG (שנקרא גם ה-central grey לפעמים). מיד בהתחלת הצליל לחץ הדם עולה מאד – וזו תוצאה של ההיפותלמוס. אחרי שעושים לזיה ל-lateral hypothalamus – אין כמעט שינוי בקפיאה אבל יש הרבה פחות שינויים בלחץ הדם. כלומר – ההיפותלמוס נחוץ לשינויים בלחץ הדם, אבל הקפיאה עוברת במקום אחר. את הלזיה להיפותלמוס עשו בשתי דרכים – לזיה אקסיטוטוקסית ולזיה באמצעות שריפת האזור (לזיה אלקטרוליטית). אין הבדל בתוצאות. הסיבה שעשו את שתי הלזיות – כי הלזיה האלקטרוליטית הורגת גם אקסונים באזור, ואולי הם קשורים. את אותו הניסוי עשו ב-PAG הרוסטראלי. כשעשו לזיה אלקטרוליטית ראו ירידה מאסיבית בקפיאה בלי שינוי בלחץ הדם. אבל – זה לא אומר הרבה, כי יש באזור הרבה מאד אקסונים. כשעשו את זה עם ה-butanic acid (לזיה אקסיטוטוקסית) ראו שאין השפעה על הקפיאה. את הלזיה לחלק הקאודלי של ה-PAG הם כבר עשו רק עם butanic acid – וראו שיש פגיעה בקפיאה בלי השפעה על לחץ הדם. האמיגדלה עצמה הפלט המוטורי יוצא מהאמיגדלה המרכזית. אפשר גם את האמיגדלה המרכזית לחלק לאזור מידיאלי ולטראלי. בניסוי, השמיעו CS (צליל) בלי US, אחר כך הוסיפו US וראו התניה מהירה. מעבירים את החיות לכלוב חדש (קונטקסט B) ומשמיעים את ה-CS בלבד – ורואים הכחדה (extinction). תוך כדי הניסוי הזה, רשמו פעילות תאית מהאמיגדלה המרכזית באזורה המרכזי (CeM). רואים בגרף באדום את התגובה התאית אחרי התניה – ולפני התניה בשחור. התגובה היא קצב הירי מנורמל לפי הפעילות של התא לפני השמעת הצליל, ב-baseline. מבטאים את הקצב באמצעות Z-score לעומת תגובת התא לפני הצליל. בחרו את התאים ה"מובהקים" בעלייתם. למחרת – רשמו מאותו האזור אבל לא מאותם התאים. ההתנהגות מאד דומה. אם מחכים עד סוף ההכחדה – רואים שקצב הירי יורד. בקיצור – התאים ב-CeM מתנהגים כמו ההתניה, והאימפליקציה היא שהם אלו שמפעילים את הקפיאה. לפני ההתנייה – רואים אינהיביציה של התאים בזמן השמעת הצליל (בממוצע). כך גם אחרי ההכחדה. בזמן ההתניה – רואים שקצב הירי גובר. בחטיבה הלטראלית (CeL) לא היה שינוי בקצב הירי הממוצע – אבל תאים בודדים העלו את קצב הירי שלהם ואחרים – הורידו את קצב הירי. התאים הלטראליים האלו בגרעין המרכזי לא מעבירים פלט ל-CeM. צריך להסביר איך מהקלט הזה נוצרת ההתנהגות שנצפתה ב-CeM. הלימוד, כאמור, לא קורה בגרעין המרכזי – אלא בגרעין הלטראלי של האמיגדלה (Lateral Amygdala - LA, לא CeL). בניסוי, עיכבו סינתזה של חלבונים ובפרט PKC. אחרי ההתניה – חיות שקיבלו ACSF לא הראו בעיות בקפיאה. זו הביקורת. אם הזריקו מיד אחרי ההתניה Anisomycin, שמעכב סינתזה של חלבונים, ככל שהזריקו יותר – כך ראו פחות התניה 24 שעות אחרי. כשעיכבו PKC ראו את אותן התוצאות. החיות לא נפגעו בתהליך – שבוע אחר כך הן הראו התנית פחד נורמאלית. בנוסף, גם בהזרקת החומר, הקפיאה תוך כדי ההתניה לא נפגעה. בניסוי ביקורת – הזריקו את החומר במקום אחר / שש שעות אחרי ההתניה – וראו שאין פגיעה. פלסטיות באזורים אחרים שקשורות בהתניה הפלסטיות שקשורה בהתניה מתרחשת גם במקומות אחרים. וויינברגר הראה שעקומת הכיוונון בקורטקס האודיטורי משתנה לאחר התניה. אחרי שעה של התניה של הטון – התדר הכי טוב של התא זז לתדר בו נעשה הצימוד. התאים בקורטקס יזיזו את הרגישות לתדר לזה החשוב להתניה. המון תאים זזים כך – וזה נשאר כך שבועות. השינוי הזה קשור מאד, כאמור, באצטילכולין. כמה חודשים אחרי – זה חוזר למצב מאוזן. ישנן שאלות פתוחות עדיין – # איך מתרחשת הכחדה? # האם ה-LTP באמיגדלה הוא כמו בהיפוקמפוס? # מה תפקיד ההיפוקמפוס? # מה הקשר של הפלסטיות באזורים השונים? # מהו המעגל בתוך האמיגדלה? # איך השינויים באמיגדלה משפיעים על האופן בו אנחנו מרגישים? חוש הריח (מזרחי:) מבנה כללי ומקור גנטי חוש הריח מתחיל באפיטל שנמצא ב-oral cavity, בחלקו העליון. האוויר שאנחנו נושמים עובר שם. גם חיות אחרות, כמונו, נושמות מהאף. ברקמת האפיטל יש מיליוני תאים, שנחלקים לשני סוגים: # תאי רצפטור (olfactory sensory neurons) להם יש דנדריט שיוצא ופורס cilia ב-mucous. עליהם נמצאים הקולטים לריח. הסוג הזה שולח אקסונים למערכת העצבים המרכזית. # תאי תמך – מספקים את השימון לתאי הרצפטור. יש גם תאים אחרים שכל הזמן מחליפים את תאי הרצפטור, מכיוון שזמן החיים של אלו קצרים (חודש וחצי / חודשיים). כשאנחנו נושמים אנחנו קולטים מולקולות נדיפות, שהגדולות בהן בגודל 300 molecular weight. המולקולות האלו עוברות את ה-mucous layer. פריצת הדרך הגדולה ביותר ב-olfaction הגיעה מהצד המולקולארי – ולא מהצד האלקטרופיזיולוגי. חיפשו את המולקולה שהיא הקולטן לריח. עד לאותה תקופה, עשו patch clamps שמצאו קולטנים שרגישים לריח, שמשנים את המתח. מצאו שיש תיווך של cAMP – והעבודה המשמעותית בתחום גילתה שהחלבון המתווך הוא לא רצפטור אחד, אלא כאלף רצפטורים שונים לריח. זה מדהים – בעיקר כי מתוך 30,000 הגנים המקודדים, כ-1,000 מקודדים לרצפטורים כאלו. זה מספר עצום שרק כמות החלבונים שמקושרים למערכת החיסונית מתחרה בו. הרצפטורים מתפלגים בין כל הכרומוזומים (כמעט) ברמות כאלו או אחרות. אין לוגיקה ברורה בסידור בגנום – אבל כל הקולטנים הם מהמשפחה של ה-7-trans-membrane-domain-G-protein-coupled-receptors. ממאפייני ה"משפחה" – הם יתומים. לא ברור מי הליגנד שמפעיל אותם, לא ברור אילו מולקולות מפעילות אותם. יש מאמץ לבנייה של "בנק" ליגנדים כאלו. להבדיל – בשאר ה-g-coupled-receptors אנחנו מכירים חלק מאד ניכר מהליגנדים. ההבדל הוא בעיקר בסיבוכיות שבהרמת ניסוי ברצפטורי ריח לעומת רצפטורים אחרים. לכן, היום יודעים על הליגנדים של אחוזים בודדים בלבד מהרצפטורים. יש הבדלים דרמטיים ברפרטואר הגנטי בין החיות השונות. לעכבר יש כ-1200 גנים פעילים, לברווזן כ-700, לבני אדם כ-960 גנים – שרק 50% פעילים. ה-pseudo-genes הם מאפיין נוסף של הגנים לרצפטורים. בנוסף, יש שונות גדולה בתוך מינים: בין שני בני אדם יש הרבה SNPs, הבדלים של נוקליאוטיד בודד. זה מביא, בין השאר, להבדלים ביכולת ההרחה של ריחות מסוימים. מערכת הריח של מכרסמים בעכברים, למשל, האוויר מגיע לאפיטל כמו שצוין – אבל במקביל האוויר זורם גם ל-vomeronasal organ (VNO) שמופעל רק ב-sniff רצוני (בניגוד לאפיטל, אליו מגיעות רק נשימות לא רצוניות). ה-VNO מזהה פרומונים, הנמצאים למשל בשתן. יש מערכת שרירים שפותחת את האפיק ל-VNO ב-sniffs רצוניים. בכל תא רצפטור בודד באפיטל מתבטא חלבון רצפטור אחד בלבד. על כל אלף תאים – תא אחד בלבד יבטא את הרצפטור הרלוונטי. אחת העדויות לכך היא שיש mRNA של גן אחד בלבד בכל תא כזה. קידוד בניסוי, בודדו רצפטורים מהאפיטל וזרעו אותם על צלחת. לתאים האלו עשו הדמיה וראו כמה תאים מאוקטבים על ידי ריחות שונים. מצאו שיש ריחות שמפעילים תא אחד בלבד, ראו ריחות שהפעילו כמה תאים והתא יכול לפעול בתגובה לכמה ריחות. כל רצפטור יכול לזהות מספר ריחות וכל ריח יאקטב מספר רצפטורים. יש קידוד קומבינטורי. למולקולות שונות יהיו מוטיבים שונים במבנה שלהם – וכל רצפטור מזהה מוטיב מסוים – ויחד הם "משקפים" את המולקולה במלואה.אין בשלב הזה חיבור לטראלי, top-down, אלא תרגום כימי ישיר. בדורוספילה (in-vivo), הרצפטורים לא נמצאים באפיטל אלא במין אנטנות. על האנטנות יש סידור קבוע של מיקום הרצפטורים על האנטנות. רשמו single-units מרצפטורים ספציפיים (24 מתוך ה-60) והפעילו ריחות שונים. מצאו שרצפטור ספציפי מגיב בעוצמה שונה למולקולות שונות. המודל המוצע לקידוד הסנסורי: יש רצפטורים ספציפיים, שמגיבים למעט ריחות; אחרים מגיבים להרבה ריחות; ויש אזור ב"עולם הריח", ב"מערכת הצירים", שקשור בריח מסוים. כל ריח הוא אזור על מערכת הצירים הזו, שקשה להגדיר את ציריה. ניסו להגדיר את המערכת הזו בצורה כימית – והיום יש נטייה גדלה לקודד את הריחות במערכת פרספטואלית – למשל על פי ה-valence. מה שמעניין אותנו כחוקרים הוא הקשר להתנהגות. ה-state of the art בתחום הוא מאמר (גם בדורסופילה) שהראה שזבובים עם knockout לרצפטור ספציפי כבר לא נמשכים לאזור עם ריח של בננה. מצאו שני רצפטורים כאלו שהביאו לשינוי בהתנהגות. גילו שהקומבינציה שלהם קריטית ומספקת להתנהגות של זבוב נורמאלי, למעוף ל"ריח בננה". ה-olfactory bulb בניסויים אחרים, ייצרו עכברים שמבטאים צבען ברצפטור אחד בלבד – וגילו שהאקסונים של כל התאים שמבטאים רצפטור אחד בלבד מתכנסות לאזור אחד בלבד ב-olfactory bulb. את התכולה הסינפטית משחררים באזור אחד שנקרא glomerulus. כל אוכלוסיה של רצפטורים ישלחו את האקסונים ל-glomerulus אחד בלבד. מצבור האקסונים, כ-25,000, מתכנסים בנקודה אחת. אם מסתכלים על האפיטל וצובעים תת אוכלוסיה אחת, רואים שיש ארבעה תתי אזורים שכל אחד מהם מבטא קבוצה אחת של רצפטורים. כלומר – לכל רצפטור יש אזור אחד בלבד שהוא יכול להיות בו. בתוך האזור – יש תפזורת לא אחידה. ייצרו עכברים שאין לו חלק מה-glomeruli שמשויכים ל-zone 1 – והראו שהעכבר לא מראה פחד יותר. הטענה של החוקרים במאמר הזה היא שהריחות האלו קשורים לפחד. בדקו את הקידוד ב-bulb באמצעות בדיקה של ההפעלה של ה-glomeuli בהתאם ריחות שונים. באמצעות Intrinsic signals, שמראים (כנראה) ירידה ברמת החמצון של הרקמה, רואים את פעילות ה-glomeruli המתאימים לקידוד הריח הספציפי. מחקר מאוחר יותר מצא את ה-"חתימה" של ה-glomerulus, ושייך בין זוגות של glomeruli בין שתי ההמיספרות. אפיינו את דפוס ההתנהגות של glomerulus ספציפיים בתגובה לריחות שונים (למרות שלא יודעים אילו רצפטורים אלו ספציפית). באותה החיה, איתרו את ה-glomeruli המקבילים בשתי ההמיספרות ובדקו עד כמה הם נראים כתמונת מראה, כלומר – עד כמה מדויק החיווט במוח במהלך ההתפתחות. בממוצע, כך נראה, המערכת מדויקת מאד. לרוב, יש מעט רעש יחסית בין המיקום בשתי ההמיספרות. בין זנים שונים מוצאים גם קורלציות די גבוהות. אם ניתן שני ריחות, האם התגובה תהיה אדיטיבית? כמה ניסויים הראו שכן. נתנו לחיה להריח קפה ובדקו את הפעילות של ה-glomeruli. אחר כך, העבירו את הקפה במכשיר (GCMS – gas chromatography) שמפרק את הקפה לרכיבים שונים לפי טמפרטורה וכד', ומפעיל אותם באינטרוול זמנים בין רכיב לרכיב. כשהריח נפרש על פני הזמן, ראו שהסכום הלינארי של ה-glomeruli שפעילים לאורך הזמן, כששמים את כולם על אותו הגרף, זהה לפעילות בהרחת קפה. מה-bulb לקורטקס את האינפורמציה מה-glomeruli קוראים ה-mitral cells (MC). כל mitral cell שולח דנדריט אחד (ענק) בלבד ל-glomerulus אחד בלבד. יש כ-25 MC "אחיות" ששולחות את הדנדריט לאותו glomerulus. ה-MC שולח אינפורמציה לתחנות הגבוהות יותר. יש כמה רמות של עיבוד אינפורמציה: # סביב ה-glomeruli יש קבוצות של תאים ששולחות דנדריטים ואקסונים בין ה-glomeruli. זהו עיבוד ברמת ה-input. # יש עיבוד ברמת ה-output – רשת רחבה של אינהיביציה בעיקר, שמקשר בין ה-MC. כל המודולציה, ההשפעות ההדדיות והעיבוד המתקדם קורים כבר ב-bulb בדרך החוצה.יש גם מודולוציה top-down על ה-MC. אנחנו לא יודעים מה בדיוק קורה שם. אז מה הרשת ב-bulb עושה? # התיאוריה הקלאסית: decorrelation – הגברה של קונטרסט בין גירויים שונים, נרמול וחידוד הייצוג הסנסורי. בניסוי, גילו שכשנותנים את אותה המולקולה כמעט – רק אם מספר פחמנים שונה – יש תגובה שונה. לפעמים יש תגובה חזקה, לפעמים חלשה. יש אינהיביציה לטראלית קלאסית של גירויים "סמוכים" בצירי השדות הרצפטיביים. יהיה Mexican hat decorrelations – יש ירידה במקום החפיפה, ועלייה רק באזור בו יש הפעלה שמתאימה לריח אחד בלבד. כל תא MC עושה אינהיביציה לתאים השכנים, סוג של center surround. # התיאוריה הזו מאותגרת שוב ושוב – וכנראה לא נכונה. למשל – רשמו את הקלט (את ה-glomerulus) ואת ה-MC במקביל ומוצאים שלא רק שאין חידוד של השדה הרצפטיבי – אלא אפילו הרחבה. את זה מצאו בדרוסופילה – ולא ברור אם זה נכון גם ביונקים. העבודה הזו עשתה המון רעש. שיטות חדשות למחקרים בנוירוביולוגיה אופטוגנטיקה – ביטוי גנים לתעלות שיאוקטבו על ידי אור או קריאה מהתאים באמצעות אור (סנסורים של שינויים פיזיולוגיים בתא). השם קצת מטעה – אין ממשק בין אופטיקה לגנטיקה, אלא משתמשים באופטיקה כדי להבין טוב יותר את המח. משתמשים בכלים גנטיים לבטא חלבונים שיכולים לפלוט אור או להגיב בשינויי קונפורמציה לאור. בשיטות אלו יש לנו יכולת אמיתית להבין רשת עצבית. כדי להבין רשת עצבית – דבר ראשון צריך להבין את הקישוריות, פונקציית הקלט-פלט של התא ושל הרשת. היום נדבר על הכלים שיש בשוק כדי לקרוא מהתאים ולבצע בהם מניפולציות. מה הדמיון בין ביולוגיה התפתחותית לבין חיווט של רשת נוירונים? גם בביולוגיה ההתפתחותית יש wiring diagram ואינטראקציה בין גנים שונים. היום אנחנו מנסים "לחקות" את עוצמת ההוכחה בביולוגיה ולהשתמש בה ב-neuroscience. אבני הבניין שלנו הם נוירונים או קבוצה של נוירונים – בביולוגיה התפתחותית זהו גן. עיבוד המידע בהתפתחות הוא אינטראקציה של חלבונים; אנחנו מדברים על פעילות חשמלית בין תאים. הניסויים בהתפתחות הם ניסויים של gain of function / loss of function. ברשת עצבית – מאד קשה להוציא פונקציה מסוימת מרשת, צריך "לחדור" את הרשת (לזיות, אופטוגנטיקה, גנטיקה מולקולארית, פרמקולוגיה). הטרנד הגדול היום הוא connectomes – ה-wiring diagram שמשיגים באמצעות צילום של מיקרוסקופ אלקטרוני של שכבות. אפשרות לראות שיש המון גופי תא, דנדריטים, אקסונים וגליה מעורבבים זה בזה. לוקחים בלוקים קטנים של עמודה קורטיקאלית, מצלמים במיקרוסקופ אלקטרוני ומגיעים לרזולוציה הסינפטית ומוצאים איזה תא מחובר לאיזה תא. כמו שיודעים את הגנום, רוצים לדעת את הקונקטום – את החיבוריות. כנראה שהקונקטום לא דומה בין אנשים שונים. ב-C-elegans, עם 302 נוירונים, יש קונקטום מלא – שלקח 10 שנים להשיג. כל רשת כזו מורכבת מסוגים שונים מאד של תאים. לכל תא יש אופי שונה, עם גנים שונים שמתבטאים, מורפולוגיה שונה וכד'. ברור שיש הבדל בין תאי רצפטור ו-Mitral Cell, אבל האם יש הבדל בין MC שכנים. האם שלושה תאים שמקבלים input מאותו ה-gloemurulus שונים באופן העיבוד שלהם? בקורטקס האודיטורי יש תאים שכנים שלכל אחד יש רגישות לתדרים שונים. האם לתא יש פונקציה מסוימת? גם זה לא ברור לחלוטין. בכל שכבה בקורטקס אפשר לבדוק אילו גנים מתבטאים: יש גנים שמתבטאים רק בשכבות מסוימות, יש גנים ביותר משכבה אחת וכד'. לאחרונה נעשה מיפוי של כל המח (של עכברים) – אילו גנים מבוטאים בכל אזור. קבוצה אחרת מכינה עכברים עם גנים שונים: יש להם מאות ליינים של עכברים שה-GFP מבוטא בשילוב עם גנים מסוימים. בקורטקס, כ-80% מהנוירונים אקסיטטוריים והאחרים אינהיביטוריים. בתוך האינהיביטוריים חלק (39%) מבטאים גן שהחלבון שלו נקרא PV שמאפשר להם לירות ספייקים מהירים יותר ולהגיע לספייק במהירות יחסית. אפשר למצוא את התאים האלו ולהבין את ה-input-output function. כלומר – יש אינפורמציה מספקת כדי להתחיל לחקור את התאים האלו. אולי לתאים שמשלבים גנים ספציפיים יש תפקיד מיוחד – וכך אפשר לזהות אותם באמצעות האטלסים המיוצרים בשנים האחרונות. ב-olfactory bulb יש 99% תאים אינהיביטוריים. האם המיקום של התאים בתוך הרשת חשוב? בקורטקס הויזואלי של חתול, תאים עם תכונות מסוימות מקובצים יחד. בחולדה – יש יותר בלאגן. באופן כללי, יש גרדיאנטים וסדר, אבל זה לא מסביר הכל. לא בטוח שיש מיפוי וסדר בכל מקום ובכל הקשר. Axonal projection pattern – אפשר היום לעקוב באמצעות ביטוי גנים אחר האזור אליו שולח נוירון את האקסון שלו. ארגז הכלים המולקולאריים מאד עשיר – # לכל גן יש enhancer/promoter ואפשר להכניס גן שצמוד לקומפלקס הזה, להחדיר אותו לגנום, ולבקש מהתאים לבטא את הגן. זה נכנס רנדומית לגנום – אבל היתרון שזה מאד זול. זה נקרא מערך טרנסגני. # זורקים לגנום קומפלקס ומקווים שאחד יצא טוב. אופציה טובה יותר היא לעשות BAC (bacterial artificial chromosome) – משפיעים על החלקים בגנום שמשפיעים על הרגולוציה של הגן. היום לא משפיעים רק על ה-enhancer promoter, אלא על האזור הרחב יותר – וזה משפיע על ביטוי הגן. גם פה – את ה-BAC זורקים רנדומלית. # יש גם דרכים ל-site directed integration: לכוון למקום ספציפי. זה מייקר את התהליך – אבל יש מקומות בגנום שבהם זה נקלט ולא גורם לנזקים. # בכל המקרים האלו, מדובר בתוספות לגנום. החלופה היא knock in – להחליף את הגן בגרסא שייצרנו, למשל עם GFP. מבחינת רגולציה – זה הדבר האמיתי. ה-transgene יתבטא בדומה לאיך שהיה מתבטא המקורי. שומרים על הביטוי הנאטיבי. עם השיטות האלו אפשר להתחיל לעשות דברים מתוחכמים. משתמשים בקומבינטוריקה וברה-קומבינציה. בונים מערכות על בסיס רה-קומבינציה – הוצאה של נתחים של DNA מהרצף. משתמשים ב-cre-lox: cre הוא האנזים שגורם לרה-קומבינציה, lox הוא אתרים על רצף ה-DNA שכשה-cre מתבטא הוא שולף את החלקים בין רצפי ה-lox החוצה. מכניסים stop-signal בין שני lox, לפני ה-transgene. התאים האלו לא יבטאו את ה-trangene רק אם יש הפעלה של ה-cre. נניח שנרצה לייצר עכבר שהוא עם תאים דופמנירגיים בצבע אדום – במקום לייצר את זה, מייצרים ליין אחד עם cre-recombenants הוא נקרא ה-driver וסדרה שלמה של עכברי reporter – ויחד הם יביאו לתוצאה הנכונה. יש עוד משפחות אחרות של רה-קומבינציה. למשל – אפשר שרק בתאים שהם דופנימרגיים וגם עוד משהו – יבוטא גן מסוים. אפשר לעשות גם מערכות של A not B – רק בתאים שהם כן A אבל לא B נקבל ביטוי של גן מסוים. השיטות הולכות ונהיות מתוחכמות. יש גם שיטות לשליטה בזמן. יש גישה גנטית לתאים במח ואפשר ליצור פעולה שתלויה בזמן מסוים. איך קוראים מהתאים? # אלקטרופיזיולוגיה נותרה השיטה הטובה ביותר – החל מתא בודד ועד LFP ו-EEG. אבל – זה קצת כמו דיג: לא יודעים איפה אנחנו נמצאים באמת ומה אנחנו רושמים באמת. # Imaging זה כמו שנרקול. היתרונות – אין צורך במגע פיזי בין התאים לאלקטרודה. אור יכול להיכנס ולצאת מרקמה בלי לפגוע בה. יש רזולוציה הרבה יותר טובה במרחב לקרן אור מאשר לאלקטרודה. אפשר לקרוא מ-spines למשל, בשונה מאלקטרופיזיולוגיה. החסרון: אנחנו משתמשים ב"מתורגמן", מתווך: אנחנו לא מודדים חשמל, אלא דברים אחרים. המתורגמים היום בשוק לא מתרגמים חשמל בצורה טובה. אין צבענים למתח שהם מספיק טובים. ישנם voltage sensitive dyes – אבל יש להם הרבה חסרונות, ולכן משתמשים ביום ב-calcium indicators, שרגישים לשינויים של יון הסידן. הסיבה: התחום הדינאמי של סידן בתוך התא מאד גדול: ב-baseline הוא נמוך ויש שינויים פי 100. הקשר בין הספייקים לטרנזיאנטים של סידן הוא סביר. אפשר לעשות את זה לעכבר חי ומורדם – ויש מקומות שעושים את זה לעכברים חיים ומתנהגים. יש מיקרוסקופים שכל הרכיבים שלהם מושמים ברכיב קטן על ראש החולדה. הטרנד הוא אינדיקטורים שאפשר לבטא דרך הגנום – חומרים שמדווחים פיזיולוגיה: genetically encoded indicators. למשל – חלבון שהפלורוצנציה שלו משתנה בהתאם ל-Ph שקשור לשחרור הוסיקולות. יש גם כאלו שרלוונטיים לסידן. אפשר לבדוק איך רשת מתנהגת לפני למידה, אחריה וכד'. נחזור ל-optogenetics: אנחנו רוצים לא רק לסמן את התאים, אלא ממש לשנות אותם. לא רק לקרוא – אלא "לכתוב", להפעיל ולהשתיק. # בעבר, היו עושים uncaging – משתמשים בחומרים כימיים שכשמאירים עליהם באור UV הם עושים שינוי קונפורמציה. אם כולאים בתוכם נוירוטרנסמיטור, אפשר לשחרר אותו. שופכים את החומר, הכלוב נפתח והחומר יוצא החוצה. הבעיה – זה חד פעמי. הכלוב לא ייסגר שוב. # Photo-switch: בהמשך, ייצרו חומרים אחרים מתוחכמים יותר. ה-cage הוא switch שנסגר ונפתח. זה גורם לליגנד להיות אקטיבי או אינ-אקטיבי. זה משתנה בהתאם לאור. המתג יכול לגרום למולקולה להיות פונקציונאלית או לא פונקציונאלית. גם כאן – צריך לשפוך את החומר למח (אפשר גם להכניס אותו לתאים, כמו סידן בכלוב וכד'). # חבורה מגרמניה מצאה אצות שנמצאות במצרים וגילתה שיש להם חלבונים שרגישים לאור ויש להם תנודות במהלך היום. על הממברנה שלהם יש חלבונים שרגישים לאור – וזו בעצם תעלת קטיונים (channel-rhodopsin), לה יש co-activator שנקרא retinal. רק כשהוא נמצא יש רגישות לאור. כשהתעלה נמצאת יחד עם החומר, התעלה רגישה לאור. זה יוצר דה-פולאריזציה. בבקטריות אחרות מצאו חלבון שהוא טרנספורטר לכלור – וכשמאירים עליה היא מביאה להיפר-פולריזציה. אפשר להשפיע על רשת עצבית – ולבדוק את המספיקות וההכרח בפעילות של תאים לטובת התנהגות מסוימת. החזון – קריאה של פעילות של תאים, שליטה בהם באמעות אופטוגנטיקה ו"ניגון" של פעילות מסוימת והפעלה של הרשת כמו שאנחנו רוצים. =לא למבחן= המערכת האודיטורית (אריק יונג:) המערכת צריכה לעבוד מהר. רוב האינפורמציה מגיע בקצב מהיר מאד. הצלילים הטבעיים משתנים בציר התדר והזמן. צליל הוא פלאקטואציות של לחץ. זה מגיע באמצעים מכאניים עד לקוכליאה, שם ויברציות מכאניות מומרות לפעילות חשמלית בתאי עצב. הקוכליאה מורכבת משני חלקים המופרדים בממברנה. הלחץ נחלק לחלק העליון וגורל לאוסילציות בממברנה. התהליך הזה משתנה לפי התדר. הקוכליאה של אדם מתחילה ב-20 הרץ ומסתיימת בכ-30,000. האיבר של קורטי ממיר את התנודות האלו לפעילות חשמלית. יש כ-3,000 רצפטורים כאלו באוזן האנושית. ההתרמה במקום מסוים רגישה לתדרים מסוימים בלבד. הסידור של התדרים הוא לוגריתמי בקירוב: הצפיפות קטנה יותר בתדרים הנמוכים. כל תא מעצבב כ-20 סיבי עצב אודיטוריים שמעבירים את המידע הלאה. כשהסיליה על תאי השערה מתנגשים בממברנה העליונה, נפתחות תעלות. יש תאי שערה חיצוניים ופנימיים: # פנימיים – עושים סינפסה כימית עם עצבי השמיעה. הדה-פולאריזציה בעקבות הסיליה שמתנגשת ב"תקרה". # החיצוניים – כמעט לא מעוצבבים, והעצבים כמעט שלא עטופים במיילין. הם סוג של מגבר שמגביר את האמפליטודה של תנועת הממברנה הבאזילרית. תאי השערה מוחזקים על ידי תאים אחרים. כשיש דה-פולאריזציה הם מתקצרים – ולהיפך בהיפר-פולאריזציה. לא לגמרי ברור איך זה עובד. השמדת התאים האלו מפריעים לרגישות הקוכליאה. ההתמרה בתאי שערה פנימיים: יש תעלות אשלגן וסידן בתא, שנדחף למעלה על ידי הממברה הבאזילרית. בסיליה יש בקצה תעלות מסוגים שונים בשערות הארוכות והקצרות. התעלות מחוברות יחד בין שתי השעות ב-tip link. כפועל יוצא, שינוי הזווית ממותח את ה-tip link ופותח את התעלות. שינוי בזווית לכיוון השני סוגר אותם יותר. בגלל שהתנודה מחזורית, יש דה-פולאריזציה והיפר-פולאריזציה באופן משתנה. התעלות האלו מעבירות קטיונים מכל הסוגים. הנוזל החוץ תאי באזור התעלות עמוס באשלגן. המתח החשמלי מחוץ לתא (לעומת שאר הגוף) הוא 90 מיליוולט. כשהתעלות נתפחות, יש זרם אשלגן מאד חזק. ההיפותזה בנוגע ללמה זה קורה כך היא שבכך שאר התא יכול להתעסק עם העברת אות ולא התמרה. בסופו של דבר, התא כולו עובר היפר/דה-פולאריזציה. התנועה הסינוסיאידית של תא השערה נעשית באותו התדר כמו התדר של הצליל בתדרים נמוכים. ככל שהתדר גבוה יותר יש פחות אוסילציות, והשדר החשמלי עוקב אחרי המעטפת הכללית של הצליל בלבד. התנועה של הממברנה הבאזילארית מאד קטנה. בתגובה לטונים בתדרים שונים, יש שינוי שונה בממברנה הבאזילארית. צלילים חלשים מביאים לתגובה משמעותית של הממברנה יחסית לתדר הצליל; וה-tuning מאד מדויק וחד. ככל שעוצמת הצליל עולה, ההגבר פחות משמעותי וה-tuning פחות מדויק. ההגבר חזק יותר בעוצמות נמוכות – וכל זה קשור בתאי השערה החיצוניים. בלעדיהם, זה פשוט יהיה ליניארי. בקרבת עוצמת הצלילים הקרובים לדיבור, יש "חדות" גבוהה יותר שבאה לביטוי ב"דחיסה": יש חדות גבוהה יותר לצלילים בעוצמת דיבור. הממברנה זזה הרבה פחות עבור כל שינוי בעוצמה. הייתרון: המתמירים לא צריכים לעבוד על כל טווח העוצמות. אם הורגים את החיה או את תאי השערה החיצוניים – מקבלים גרף ליניארי: שינוי של 20 dB בעוצמת הצליל מביאה לשינוי של 20 dB בתנועת הממברנה. לזה קוראים cochlear amplifier – תנועה של הממברנה של כ-70 מיקרו-מטר בשניה מצריכים 20 dB בקוכליאה תקינה, כ-50 בקוכליאה ליניארית. זה ההגבר. תאי השערה מגבירים את הרגישות בכ-40 dB. בעוצמות נמוכות, זה ליניארי, אחר כך תאי השערה מתחילים להיכנס לפעולה, ובהמשך בעוצמות גבוהות מגיעים לרווייה. אז איך תאי השערה החיצוניים עובדים? הם גם בסביבה של הרבה אשלגן ומוחזקים על ידי תאים למטה. לתאים יש חלבונים בשם prestin שנמצאים בשוליים שלהם, במעטפת סביב התא (לא באזור עם השערות או באזור העצבוב). החלבון הוא תעלת אניונים שעוברת רק חלק מהממברנה. אם תא כלור נקשר למולקולה, המולקולה גדלה. זה מביא לכך שגודל הממברנה תלוי במתח הממברנה. רק היפר-פולאריזציה ידחוף את הכלורים לנקודה הזו. כלומר – דה-פולאריזציה מביא ליציאת הכלור, הקטנת החלבון וקיצור התא. כלומר, תעלות ההתמרה בשערות, שזהים לאלו בתאים הפנימיים, מביאים לשינוי גודל התא. גודל התא גדל ככל שיש יותר דה-פולאריזציה. הקיבול משתנה גם כן – עולה עד לשיר ואז יורד. בגלל הפלאקטואציות – השינוי בגודל זז בתדרים גבוהים מאד, של כ-30khertz. לכן, זו מערכת בתדר גבוה מאד. ההתמרה בקוכליאה מביאה לירי בעצב השמיעתי. הירי נעול ל-waveform מסוים – phase locking. כך ה-waveform מיוצג בספייקים. ככל שהעוצמה גבוהה יותר, יש יותר ירי. לעצבי השמיעה יש tuning curves, כיוונון לתדר מסוים, בצורת V. התדרים מוצבים על הממברנה הבאזילרית בצורה ספציפית: ככל שקרובים יותר להתחלה, התדר גבוה יותר. המרחק פרופורציוני בערך ל-log של התדר. דיבור עבור vowels יש לנו צורה שונה של מיתרי הקול והפה. ההבדל בין a,u,i– צורת הצינור שמבנה את הצליל. עבור a יש דפוס תדר מסוים. יש peakים שקבועים ונקראים בשמות קבועים (formants - F1,2 וכד'). אלו הצלילים הרזוננטיים, הבסיסיים. לעיצור – הדברים מסובכים יותר כי זה קשור לשינוי בזרימה בזמן. התדר של ה-formants השונים קובע מהו הצליל, והם מובחנים בין צלילים שונים (למשל בין body, but, bat, bet, bit, beet וכד'). בקוכליאה, הייצוג של צליל דומה לספקטרוגרמה. איך המח מוציא מזה מידע? עוצמת הירי משתנה בהתאם לרמת התדר, יש השוואה בין הירי של נוירונים שונים. עם זאת, יש רוויה מסוימת בירי – רמה שאי אפשר לעבור. אז איך מתמודדים עם עוצמה גבוהה? מסתבר שזו לא בעיה, והמערכת מתגברת על זה. מיקום צלילים המערכת צריכה להסיק את מיקום הצליל. חלק משמעותי מהארגון מבוסס על המטרה הזו, על החישוב הזה. יש שני רמזים לגבי מיקום הצליל, שמחושבים על ידי השוואה בין האזניים: # ITD: הבדלי אינטרוול בזמן בין האוזניים. ההבדלים הם ברמות של מיקרושניה, לא תחום זמן שנוירונים מדויקים בו. # ILD: הבדל בעוצמה (loudness) בין האוזניים. הראש מסתיר את הקול (shadowing). יש cone of confusion סביב האזניים שבו ה-ILD וה-ITD זהים. לכן, יש לנו אפרכסת (pinna) שמשנה את האופן שבו הצלילים במרחב מגיעים אלינו. הזוויות של האוזן יוצרות עיכוב בתדרים מסוימים, ההפרעה באוזן החיצונית מאפשרת הבחנה. בהתאם לזוויות לעומת הראש, יש הפרעה מקסימאלית בתדרים שונים. המינימום הזה משתנה בהתאם לתדר ולזווית. כשממלאים לאנשים את האוזניים בפלסטלינה, הביצועים שלהם במיקום צלילים נעשה גרוע. זהו רמז נוסף – והוא בניגוד לאחרים נעזר באוזן אחת בלבד. יש גרעינים שונים בגזע המח שמקבלים מידע סימטרי משתי האוזניים ומשווה ביניהן. בהתחלה, יש תאים מונו אוראליים, מאוזן אחת בלבד. ב-superior olivary complex (MSO) מקבלים את המידע כאות אקסיטטורי משתי האזניים. הם משווים זמנים. יש גם תאים אחרים (ב-LSO), שמקבלים קלט אקסיטטורי מאוזן אחת ואינהיבטורי מהשנייה. הם משווים עוצמות. הנוירונים ב-LSO מפחיתים בין הסיגנל בין האזניים. ב-MSO, רואים בתא בודד שבטווח הרלוונטי (600 מיקרושניות פלוס מינוס 300) יש מעבר בין המינימום ירי של התא לבין המקסימום ירי שלו. כלומר – כל הרגישות שלו פרוסה על פני הטווח הרלוונטי. השיטה, כנראה, היא coincidence detection: ההבדל בזמנים בין שני העצבים משני הצדדים זורם גם ל-MSO. אם ההבדל בזמני ההולכה, בעקבות אורך הסיב, דומה להבדל בין האוזניים הספייקים יגיעו בו זמנית. במקרה הזה, התא יירה מירבית. זמן העלייה בעקבות הזרמת זרם הוא מאד גבוה, כ-1 מילישניה. הם עולים ויורדים מאד מהר, באמעות תעלת אשלגן ייחודית. זה מביא לקבועי זמן קצרים. גם זמן ההתאוששות מאד מהיר. למעשה, ה-EPSP והספייק מתאחדים מרוב המהירות. כשמגיע הגירוי השני, הוא כבר מטופל ללא קשר. בנוסף, יש לתאים האלו סינפסות ייחודיות – היא גדולה מאד ו"עוטפת" את התא מהרבה כיוונים. לתאים האלו (או אולי לתאים המונו-אוראליים?) יש לרוב 1-3 סינפסות. עם זאת, לא מדובר רק עם coincidence detection: כששמו חומר שמונע אינהיביציה, התאים מתכווננים ומזיזים את פונקצית ה-ITD לזמנים אחרים. מזה אפשר ללמוד שכנראה אין דווקא הבדלים – כי הירי המרכזי הוא בגירוי באותו הזמן. כנראה שדווקא האינהיביציה היא שמאפשרת את ה-tuning להבדל זמנים ספציפי. אלו תוצאות שטרם הוסברו, אבל כנראה החישוב לא פשוט כל כך. המערכת הסומאטוסנסורית וכאב (מרשל:) יש סיגנל יורד מגזע המח שמווסת ואף מכבה את מה שעולה, ובפרט את תחושת הכאב. יש הרבה מסלולים שעולים מחוט השדרה למח – ויש הרבה אזורים במח שפועלים בגירויי כאב. בחלקם – הסיגנל עומד בקורלציה עם עוצמת הגירוי ובחלקם – עם עוצמת התחושה. יכול להיות גירוי חזק שאדם לא מרגיש – ולמחרת כן מרגיש. המקומות שמחוברים לתחושה הם: א. Anterior Cingulate Cortex. ב. Insular Cortex. ג. הצרבלום. כל אלו נקראים Pain Matrix, ולא כל כך נדבר עליהם. רצפטורים בעור מתרגמים את ה-generator potential (מחולל) לרצף של ספייקים. זה קורה בסיב, באזור הקידוד. שינויים שיכולים להביא לכדי כאבים כרוניים יכולים לקרות גם באזור המחולל וגם באזור המקודד. כל אחד מהשניים יכול להביא לסיגנל חזק יותר. המולקלות המעורבות בעניין נוצרות בגוף התא שיושב בגנגליון. המולקולות האלו, כמו RNA, צריכים לנוע לקצה האקסון, והן שנותנות לו את התחושות בו. הכל מווסת על ידי הביטוי הגנטי בגוף התא וה-transport לקצה האקסון. יש אקסונים חסרי מיילין ובעלי מיילין. אלו שחסרי מיילין באים בצרור (Remak Bundle), בניגוד לאחרים. כל הצרור הזה עטוף על ידי תא שוואן אחד, שנותן הגנה על כל האזור. זה מביא לכך שהממברנות של האקסונים האלו לא נוגעות אחת בשנייה. המיילין נוצר על ידי ליפופים של תא שוואן. גוף התא של השוואן עוטף את הסיב ומשאיר כשובל את הממברנה שלו על שני צדיה. יש חלקים שנשארים עם הציטופלזמה של השוואן, שנמצאת באזור שמקיף את העצב. זה יכול להגיע גם למאה עטיפות באקסון גדול. באיזשהו שלב, תא השוואן מפסיק לעשות ליפופים. מספר הליפופים תלוי בקוטר האקסון. אקסון קטן עם פחות ליפופים – גדולים עם יותר. ב-nodes of ranvier רואים חספוס יחסית לשאר האזורים – כל חספוס כזו הוא חלבון שנשבר באמצעות הצילום במיקרוסקופ האלקטרונים.ברבים מהמקומות האלו הייתה תעלה. האקסונים הגדולים ביותר, בעלי המיילין, הם A אלפא ובטא; הקטנים בעלי המיילין הן A דלתא; וה-Remak הם C. נומנקלטורה אחרת: הראשונים הם Ia, Ib, II הקטנים יותר – III וה-Remak הם IV. אלו פשוט שמות שונים. יש שתי מכות של תחושת כאב: # חלק מסיבי A דלתא הם נוציצפטורים והם מעבירים את התחושה במהירות. # חלק מסיבי C הם נוציצפטורים מגיבים לתחושה לאט יותר. אחרי שנייה תהיה מכה שניה של כאב, יותר עמומה, ממושכת וחלשה. מה שמשפיע על קצב ההעברה הוא המרחק בין ה-nodes. ככל שהמרחק הזה גדול יותר, ככה ההולכה מהירה יותר. לא כל הסיבים מסוגים אלו קשורים בכאב – אבל אין בכלל A בטא שנושאים מידע על כאב. גוף התא קוטר של תא נע בין 10 ל-100 מיקרון. התאים ב-dorsal root ganglion הוא כ-20 מיקרון. לגופי התא יש אקסון שהולך כ-200 מיקרון ואז מתפצל לשניים, בצורת T. בצמוד לנוירון רואים תאי גליה שעוטפים את התא לגמרי בשכבה דקה של ציטופלזמה. התא מכוסה על ידי רצף של תאי גליה – תאי לוויין (Satellite Glial Cell). בכחצי מהתאים הנוציצפטיביים יש נ"ט שנקרא CGRP (בנוסף לאחרים, כמו גלוטומאט, שמאפיין את כל התאים הסומטו-סנסוריים). בתמונה במצגת, רואים הפרדה בין הנוירונים שמבטאים את ה-נ"ט הזה לאחרים, שמבטאים IB4. זה סוג אחר של נוצצפטוריים. בתוך תאי הדלתא יש כאלו שרגישים לחימום וקירור לא מכאיבים, חלק מהסנסורים שקשורים בשיערות ונוצצפטוריים. בסיבי C יש נוצצפטורים מכאניים, כאלו של חום וכאלו שרגישים לשניהם (Polymodal). יש גם אוכלוסיה של silent nociceptors בתוך קבוצת סיבי C שאין שום גירוי טבעי שמפעיל אותם. הם מתעוררים ורגישים לגירויים רק במצב של דלקת. מגוף התא בגנגליון יש בערך מטר עד שהוא מגיע לקצה בעור – ועוד כמה ס"מ עד לחוט השדרה. רוב מכריע של הממברנה של התא לא נמצא בגוף התא. חוט השדרה הקרן הונטראלית קשורה לחישה. החלוקה למספרים של Rexed היא החלוקה שמשתמשים בה כיום: 1 היא הדורסאלית ביותר, 9 הונטראלית יותר. התאים בגנגליון שולחים אקסונים לשכבות השונות. האקסונים הגדולים, המכאנורצפטורים, עושים מעקף של כל השכבות, נכנסים בשכבה 6 ומייצרים סינפסות בשכבות העמוקות יותר בעיקר: משכבה 3 ועד 6. הם לא מגיעים לשכבות 1 ו-2. הנוציצפטורים מסוג A דלתא ו-C מגיעים באופן ישיר בשכבות 1 ו-2. אם נוריד מיקרואלקטרודה דרך השכבות של Rexed, נראה הבדלים במאפייני התגובה של השכבות: # התאים בשכבות 1 ו-2 ברובם סלקטיביים נוצצפטורית: מופעלים על ידי כאב בלבד. מקודדים רק בתחום המכאיב. הם High threshold selective - מגיבים רק בעוצמות חזקות ומקודדים את עוצמת המגע. הם מתחילים לפעול רק בעוצמת המגע שקשורה לתחילת הכאב. # שכבה 3 – הם מגיבים לגירוי מכאיב, אבל לא משנים את קצב הירי בהתאם לעוצמת הגירוי אחרי שעברנו סף שבין המגע לכאב. הם לא מקודדים כאב, כי הם מגיעים ל-plateau ברמות החזקות האלו, בהם יש כאב ואליהם רגישות שכבות 1 ו-2. הם low threshold selective. # שכבות 4 וגם 5-6 מקודדים עם סף נמוך, מגיבים למגע קל, אבל עוצמת הירי מקודדת את עוצמת הגירוי, גם בתחום הנוצצפטיבי. הם גם מגיבים וגם מקודדים – גם בתחום הנמוך וגם בתחום הנוצצפטיבי. אלו הם wide dynamic range, והם ניזונים מהשכבות הנמוכות יותר. בתוך השכבות האלו יכולים להיות אזורים שרגישים ברמות משתנות לקלטים העדינים והגסים יותר. # בשכבה 6 והלאה רואים תאים שלא רק מגיבים לגירוי בעור, אלא גם למתיחת שריר (פרופריוצפטורים) ולחיישנים סנסוריים של איברים פנימיים. אותו התא יכול להגיב לגירויים בבטן וביד. הפתרון הוא הסתכלות על אוכלוסיות התאים. הפרוסה בעור שמעוצבב על ידי סגמנט אחד נקרא dermatome. יש חפיפה בפסים של הסגמנטים השונים – ולכן צריך להוציא כמה סגמנטים כדי שיהיה אזור בלי תחושה. החלוקה היא כזו שמתאימה להליכה על ארבע – כלומר כל החלק האחורי של הרגל מעוצבב על ידי סגמנט אחד וכך גם כל החלק הקדמי של הרגל. בתוך כל דרמטום, אפשר להגדיר את הקטע שלו שקרוב לגנגליון (פרוקסימלי) והחלק הרחוק (דיסטאלי). מיפוי בחוט השדרה – בתוך כל אחד מצידי ה-dorsal horn, נראה שככל שמשהו יותר דיסטאלי, הוא יהיה קרוב יותר למרכז של ה"פרפר". למשל – ההרגשה בקצה האצבע תהיה קרובה יותר לחלק המידיאלי של חוט השדרה, לגבול שבין שני חציי הגוף, מאשר הבסיס של כף היד (הסידור הוא הפוך לכאורה מההיגיון... שלי לפחות). ככל שמשהו רחוק יותר בגוף, הוא יהיה קרוב יותר למרכז חוט השדרה. גם בגולגולת, העצב הקרניאלי החמישי הוא שמעצבב את הפנים לפי אותו ההיגיון. הסידור של המפה נמצא בגרעין caudal trigeminal nucleus במדולה, בגזע המח, ומחולקת לשלושה סגמנטים (מלמעלה למטה: Ophthalmic, Maxillary, Mandibular). במכרסמים, אנחנו חותכים דרך שכבה 4 של הקורטקס הסנסורי, רואים את ה-barrel field, ושם רואים את הסידור שמתאים לשערות השפם של העכבר (וגם לשאר אזורי הגוף). כל "חבית" כזו מייצגת שערת שפם בודדת. העברה של כאב למח במצבים של פגיעות עצביות ובמקרה של דלקת (החל מכוויות שמש ועד שפשופים קטנים), מגע קל ביותר מכאיב. זה לא מסתדר עם הגישה שהצגנו קודם, של העברת מידע בסף שונה לשכבות שונות והעברתו כך גם הלאה למח (labeled line model). אם יש לנו אלחוש (על ידי תרופה/הסחת דעת) כל הקו שמחבר בין גירוי לתגובה זז ימינה. גירוי שהכאיב קודם עכשיו לא יכאיב. אם אנחנו עושים ריגוש (sensitization) יש כאב יותר בקלות. Allodynia – גירוי קל שלא הכאיב בעבר, מכאיב עכשיו. Hyperalgesia – גירוי שהכאיב בעבר לא מכאיב יותר. הפתרון הקלאסי שמצאו לקונפליקט בין המודל לממצאים: peripheral sensitization. השינוי קורה בהתמרה/קידוד של הקצה התחושתי. כלומר – הכל נכון, רק הרגישות של הקצה התחושתי הוא שהשתנה. בהקשר זה, הראו שיש קשר ישיר בין טמפרטורה לבין קצב הירי. לאחר הוספת מרכיב של דלקת לעור של חיה, ראו באמת שהתאים ירו יותר גם בטמפרטורה נמוכה יותר. אז האם אלו רק הרצפטורים? לא. סיבות: # אלודניה נישא רק על ידי סיבי A ולא C. # אין שינוי בסף למגע קל, אלא רק לכאב. היום זה די ברור שהסיגנל הזה נישא על ידי סיבי A בטא – ואז יש בעיה ב-labeled line. התיאוריה העדכנית: על תא ה-wide dynamic range או על התאים בשכבות 1 ו-2, יש סינפסות אחרות, שלא פעילות רוב הזמן. המצבים שיכולים להביא ל-Allodynia משנים את החוזק של הקשר הסינפטי הזה. יש הרבה מנגנונים שונים שיכולים לעשות את זה. למשל – שבסינפסה הזו יש רצפטורי NMDA – ורק אם יש EPSP ממושך מצד סנסורי הכאב הסטנדרטיים, ייצא המגנזיום מה-NMDA והסינפסה תתחיל להיות אפקטיבית.